Kakashi se marie
by Caeip5
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! Un évènement banal mais qui va semer la zizanie à Konoha. Entre Sakura qui la déteste, Tsunade qui la méprise et Naruto qui se moque gentiment d'elle pas sûr que se soit du goût de Kakashi! 1ère fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto moi je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages!

**Kakashi se mari**

Maussade. Cette journée promettait d'être maussade. Aucune mission, aucune distraction. Rien. Black out.

La raison ? Mon combat avec Deidara et l'utilisation abusive de mon sharigan qui me conduisait aujourd'hui à devoir rester alité comme une bête en cage à l'hôpital de Konoha pendant que Yamato se pavanait fièrement avec mon équipe.

Depuis plusieurs jours je devais supporter la vision de ce crétin sans talent entrainant mes élèves pendant que moi je restais dans cette sordide chambre. La décision d'hier ne calma en rien ma colère lorsque j'appris que mon équipe devait impérativement partir pour le Pont du Ciel et de la Terre afin d'intercepter l'espion de Sasori et que Yamato serait à sa tête n'était soi-disant pas suffisamment rétablit.

-Kaakashii Sensei !

Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, fit irruption dans une glissade incontrôlée qui se termina sur les fesses sous les réprimandes de Sakura.

-Naruto ! Cesse de faire l'imbécile ! On vient vous dire au revoir Sensei.

Devant son air enfantin et poussé par l'humour néfaste de Naruto je ne résistais pas à la taquiner.

-Fais bon voyage ma petite Sakura.

Son courroux fut à la hauteur de mes attentes, répliquant furibonde qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et qu'elle possédait bien plus de finesse et de force d'esprit que les autres ninjas présents dans cette pièce avant de sortir d'un pas décidé.

-Ahah ! Bravo Sensei !

Naruto me complimenta le pouce levé. _Grandiras-tu un jour ?_

-Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller… Reposez-vous bien Kakashi sensei, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune !

-Crétin.

Hilare, l'impertinent suivi le même chemin que sa coéquipière plus tôt me laissant à nouveau seul. Je sortais un exemplaire du nouveau best-seller de Jiraya et en entamais la lecture. Si cette suite est aussi divertissante que le précédent volume, je devrais passer un assez bon moment. La lecture est mon loisir préféré, lorsque je commence je ne peux plus m'arrêter entrant ainsi dans un monde parallèle où seule l'histoire existe. _Et celui qui prend le risque de m'y en sortir peut faire les frais d'une violente colère._

Un rire discret me sorti de mes songes. Je lançais un regard assassin à l'inopportun quand je rencontrais deux prunelles émeraudes absolument fascinantes. _Les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il m'eut été donné d'observer… Ressaisi-toi Kakashi !_

-Oh ! Le nouveau Ichi Ichi !

_Répond quelque chose…_

-J'aime bien cette série, spécialement le troisième volume.

_Ouvre la bouche et parle !_

-Mais le cinquième était pas mal non plus, il me tarde de lire le sixième.

Fasciné. J'étais fasciné, hypnotisé par la moue craquante que prenait son visage quand elle parlait, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres roses,… et ses yeux. Ces éclats dorés scintillant dans une mare verdoyante.

-Vous n'êtes pas un grand bavard, je m'appelle Atkisane.

Elle s'approcha de mon lit et me tendit sa main. Je m'en saisi dans un état second.

-Ka… Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Kakashi se mari**

**La surprise du retour**

_POV Naruto_

Je n'aime pas les remplaçants. Avoir Yamato comme chef d'équipe à la place de Kakashi sensei ne m'a pas plu. Intégrer un ninja à la place de Sasuke encore moins. Surtout lorsque le dit ninja _et à juste titre _ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Nous étions en route pour Konoha après avoir échoué. Orochimaru tenait une nouvelle victoire et Sasuke ne reviendrait pas. Je n'osais pas regarder Sakura. Elle m'en voulait, comment ne pas en être autrement. C'était un double échec. Le premier étant ce combat raté avec notre ancien coéquipier et le second, plus grave encore, ma perte de contrôle face au chakra de mon démon et la blessure que j'ai affligé à Sakura.

J'aime Sakura, pas d'un amour fraternel. Non, je l'aime vraiment et m'être comporté aussi mal est une souffrance.

-Naruto ? A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien.

-Naruto…

Ses prunelles me sondaient cherchant à percer mon secret. Je détournais le regard et la distançais derrière Yamato. Cela ne découragea aucunement Sakura qui me prit de vitesse.

-Je vois la culpabilité inonder ton visage, tu es comme un livre ouvert Naruto.

A ces mots je me renfrognais.

-C'était un accident ! Je ne t'en veux pas !

Sai nous bouscula en riant.

-Alors les amoureux transis et si vous arrêtiez votre mélodrame et avanciez on aimerait bien être à konoha avant minuit?

Je m'empourprais de m'être donné ainsi en spectacle devant cet idiot et nous pénétrions en ville. Nous partirent chaqu'un de notre côté, Sakura voulait voir ses parents et moi simplement me reposer et déguster un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Alors que j'arrivais vers le lieu de mes rêves j'aperçus plus loin Kakashi sensei, mais il disparut aussitôt. La joie de constater que si Kakashi sensei se promenait librement dans Konoha il pourrait retrouver la tête de notre équipe et l'odeur alléchante du restaurant m'ouvrirent instantanément l'appétit.

-Naruto ! Content de te revoir !

-Salut Teuchi j'ai une faim de loup !

-Je suis content de l'apprendre, Ayame porte un bol pour notre meilleur client !

Je remerciais rapidement la fille de Teuchi et savourais ma soupe.

-Mmmh C'est excellent !

L'attention consciencieusement plongée dans MA nourriture, je ne remarquais pas l'arrivée de ma coéquipière avant qu'elle ne m'assène un violent coup dans le dos.

-Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières !

-mff..

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, t'es vraiment dégoutant !

-Chai faim moi !

-Il faut avoir du courage pour te regarder manger.

Je ne prêtais pas plus d'intérêt à ma voisine qui prit le siège de droite et terminais mon plat. Sauf que Sakura ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette idée vu qu'elle m'arracha à mon repas.

-Tu as assez mangé sale goinfre ! Je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville dès que j'ai appris !

-Et qu'as-tu appris ? Ino a un petit copain et toi non ? Je suis là tu sais…

Je ponctuais ma réplique d'un coup d'œil suggestif qui la laissa de glace.

-Cesse de faire l'imbécile ! Pendant que nous risquions notre vie pour le village Monsieur n'a pas trouvé mieux que de se marier ! Se marier !

_Hein ?_

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Je ne comprenais strictement rien ce qui semblait mettre Sakura hors d'elle.

-De Kakashi sensei ! Il vient de se marier pendant que nous combattions Orochimaru !

-A c'est bien !

-C'est bien ! Mais tu es fou ! On ne savait même pas qu'il était fiancé ! C'est notre sensei ! Un membre de notre équipe ! La personne qui nous répète depuis le début que le plus important c'est d'être ensemble et lui il nous cache des choses aussi énormes !

_Elle n'a pas tort, il a foiré là son esprit d'équipe…_

-Que veux-tu faire Sakura ?

-Peut-être en savoir plus sur cette fille, est-ce qu'on la connait.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution…

-Konohamaru !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Merci à dgreyman et Elishadamy pour leurs reviews

**Kakashi se mari**

**Trouble et dissimulation**

_-Vous n'êtes pas un grand bavard, je m'appelle Atkisane._

_Elle s'approcha de mon lit et me tendit sa main. Je m'en saisis dans un état second._

_-Ka… Kakashi._

-C'est mignon !

Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément. Notre début de conversation est interrompu par le personnel soignant.

-Mademoiselle que faites-vous ici ?

Son visage devient encore plus rouge et mon cœur chavire.

-Je me promenais et… je me suis perdue…

-Mademoiselle il s'agit d'un hôpital, nous allons vous demander de sortir…

-NON !

Quatre paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent dans ma direction. Je ne suis pas du genre qui aime se faire remarquer pourtant je ne pouvais la laisser partir.

Un ninja médecin s'approcha de mon lit la mine compatissante.

-Monsieur Hatake, connaissez-vous cette jeune personne ?

-Euh… non, je veux dire oui, si si je la connais très bien !

C'est officiel, demain à la même heure tout Konoha rira de Kakashi Hatake, le ninja stupide.

-Monsieur Hatake vous devriez vous reposer, mademoiselle va sortir sans faire d'histoires et si vous êtes amis elle reviendra vous rendre visite.

-Je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je défaille !

Atkisane se cacha les yeux et s'évanouit sous mon regard effrayé. Les médecins se précipitèrent à son secours et j'observais la scène, impuissant, depuis ma couche.

-Est-elle blessée ? Répondez-moi !

Je tentais vainement de me dégager pour en savoir plus mais un ninja vint vers moi pour m'en empêcher. _C'est bien la peine de faire partie des forces spéciales, incapable de résister à un gamin !_

-Monsieur Hatake, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons l'allonger sur la paillasse voisine, nous prévenons immédiatement le référent.

Un ninja déposa Atkisane sur le lit voisin pendant qu'un autre l'auscultait. J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes mais je ne pouvais réprimer cette envie irrésistible de la protéger.

-Ces constantes sont bonnes, laissons-lui quelques minutes.

-Vous partez ? Elle fait un malaise et vous ne trouvez pas mieux que prendre la fuite?

-Détendez-vous Monsieur Hatake, nous revenons rapidement, votre amie va bien !

Sitôt que les médecins eurent quitté la chambre ma voisine s'étira avec la grâce d'une fleur.

-J'ai cru les avoir sur le dos à vie !

_Quoi ?_

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Des difficultés ?

L'anxiété paralysait mon cerveau le faisant passer en mode bug. Cela amusa ma voisine. _Son rire sonne comme des petites clochettes secouées par une brise de printemps…_

-Suivez les conseils de vos médecins Monsieur Hatake, détendez-vous ! Je vais très bien, ce n'était qu'une technique de dissimulation.

Et là, grand moment de solitude. _Bravo Kakashi et tu veux qu'on te confie le commandement d'une équipe ?_

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâché, c'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas sortir…

-Non, je suis content, pas que vous soyez dans un lit d'hôpital, non, mais heureux que vous… Enfin vous comprenez…

A nouveau son rire résonna en moi comme un million de petites clochettes.

-Mais moi je suis contente d'être ici, ces lits sont très confortables !

-Hum…

Un ange passe. Atkisane examine méticuleusement ses draps, son joli minois s'empourpre._ Tu dois briser ce silence Kakashi. Sois fort !_

Je reprends mon livre pour me donner une contenance et préparer secrètement une phrase que j'arriverai à prononcer au moment opportun sans bafouiller.

J'observe la même page, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis incapable de lire. Je craque complétement et irrémédiablement pour cette fille.

Lasse. Comme elle l'a fait précédemment je lui tends ma main. _On dit parfois que les paroles valent mieux que les gestes, mais faute de paroles mieux vaut des gestes non ?_

Ses prunelles font lentement le chemin entre mon bras et mes yeux. A nouveau je suis ébloui par ce tilleul chatoyant. Je me focalise sur sa main qui se lève et lorsque nos doigts s'effleurent j'en ai la certitude. A présent, rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, moi je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages. ;)

**Kakashi se mari**

**Qui est-elle ?**

_Pov Naruto_

Trouver Konohamaru fut très facile, en revanche calmer Sakura… une autre histoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le mariage du vieux Hatake la met dans un tel état… _A moins qu'elle en pince pour lui ? Beurk c'est dégueulasse _et impossible, elle ne voit que Sasuke. Nous allions près de l'académie où le gamin a l'habitude de trainer avec ses acolytes pour préparer des mauvais coups.

-Salut Konohamaru.

-Chef ! Vous êtes de retour !

Les trois genins vinrent à notre rencontre et Konohamaru me montrait sa nouvelle technique de sexy-méta faisant ainsi empirer la rage de mon équipière.

-C'est de l'amateurisme ! Je te montrerais ce qu'est un sexy-jutsu digne de ce nom mais dans un cercle plus… privé.

Je faisais un signe de tête en direction de Sakura, une grossière erreur vu la gifle que je reçu en retour.

-Mais tu es folle !

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tes techniques de pervers !

Je me frottais le crâne sous les rires des trois autres idiots et l'œil mauvais de la disciple de mamie Tsunade.

-Alors Konohamaru, quoi de nouveau en ville ?

Je prenais un air neutre, parfaitement innocent pour inciter le môme à la confidence.

-Oh, il s'en est passé des choses pendant votre absence chef !

- Et quoi donc ?

-Votre Sensei ! Il s'est marié !

_Gagné !_

-Ça on le savait déjà, peux-tu nous en dire plus sur son épouse ? Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle ?

Je foudroyais Sakura du regard, _mais qu'elle patate !_ Konohamaru m'observait avec une lueur de défi et j'essayais d'arranger le tir.

-Ce que la demoiselle Haruno te demande, sans beaucoup de tact…

-Depuis quand Uzumaki Naruto est un modèle de finesse ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma finesse ?

-C'est fini les amoureux ? Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Moegi frappa Konohamaru et j'admirais les joues de mon amie prendre une délicieuse teinte écarlate.

-Les filles d'ici ont un grain ! Donc non on ne connait pas la poulette de Kakashi sensei. Je crois juste qu'elle s'appelle Atkisane.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non chef, et je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-La poisse !

J'ignorais les remarques de ma coéquipière et me focalisait sur notre mission :_ Découvrir l'identité de Madame Hatake. _Je proposais au gamin et à sa bande de se joindre à nous ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir, leur passe-temps favoris étant les commérages et ragots de Konoha.

-Ok, votre mission va être de chercher toutes sortes d'infos sur la nouvelle Madame Hatake.

-Bien chef !

-Nous pouvons compter sur votre discrétion ?

-Cela va de pair avec notre qualité de ninja ! La mission passe avant tout !

-Très bien, donnons-nous rendez-vous ici même à la tombée de la nuit pour faire le point.

-Oui chef !

Les gamins partirent en chuchotant et je me tournais vers Sakura qui semblait déterminée.

-Sakura, tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement, regarde qui sort de l'académie.

Je me retournais pour observer Kakashi sensei en grande discussion avec une kunoichi.

-Cette fois-ci il ne va pas pouvoir nous échapper.

Ma coéquipière affichait un sourire démoniaque en lorgnant le couple.

-C'est certainement elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et si nous allions saluer notre professeur Naruto ? Nous pourrions le féliciter pour son rétablissement et lui faire part de la mission avec le capitaine Yamato.

-Et pourquoi-pas faire la connaissance de Madame Hatake ?

-Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Kakashi sensei semblait tellement absorbé par la jeune femme l'accompagnant qu'il ne remarqua même pas notre présence avant que Sakura et moi nous plantions face à lui.

-Yo les jeunes !

Sakura commença à roucouler.

-Kakashi sensei ! Nous sommes contents de vous voir dehors ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le vieux Hatake semblait anxieux, je profitais de l'attention qu'attirait Sakura pour étudier sa compagne.

Plus grande que nous deux, assez fine. Ses cheveux couleur caramel retenus par un chignon. Son visage est mince et souriant, ses grands yeux verts fixent tour à tour Kakashi sensei et Sakura avant de se poser sur moi. Je détourne le regard et prête plus d'attention à la conversation.

-Je vous présente mon épouse. Atkisane, voici mes élèves Naruto et Sakura.

-Félicitation !

Nous échangeons des formules de politesse lorsque madame Hatake nous invitait.

-Venez déjeuner à la maison, je serai ravie de pouvoir faire votre connaissance !

-Atkisane, je suis certain que les gamins ont mieux à faire, ils ont peut-être déjà mangé…

Le vieux Hatake est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, _radin ! _Seulement sa femme insiste pour nous avoir à sa table et il doit se résigner à nous accorder le couvert !

Ma coéquipière affiche un sourire poli et nous acceptons avec enthousiasme. _De la bouffe gratuite !_

-Très bien, le repas sera prêt d'ici une heure.

-Alors à dans une heure les jeunes !

Kakashi sensei prit le bras de son épouse pour l'entrainer à sa suite, cette dernière arborant une expression surprise.

La ride de Sakura lorsqu'elle pense trop marque son front. J'agitais ma paume dans sa direction m'attirant un coup d'œil agacé.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Quoi ?

-On ne dit pas quoi mais comment !

Je roulais des yeux et reprenais :

-Comment Sakura ?

-Atkisane, je ne sens pas son chakra.

_Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai. Cette fille en semble dépourvue._

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Ma coéquipière me lançait un regard troublé.

-Soit qu'elle est très forte et le dissimule mais où est l'intérêt ou bien qu'il s'agit purement et simplement d'une civile.

-Kakashi Hatake avec une civile ?

-De sa part, je crois que l'on peut s'attendre à tout.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Kakashi se mari**

**Clan Uzumaki**

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te passe par la tête !

-Je tiens juste à ma vie privée !

- Ta vie privée ? Ce sont tes élèves ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De rien ! Je passe ma vie avec ces gamins alors j'aime profiter du calme de ma maison seul !

-Je vois, je m'en vais si je te dérange !

-Enfin Atkisane, tu es ma femme c'est chez toi ici !

-Pas si monsieur veux rester seul !

-Arrête, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi.

-Tu es d'accord sur le fait que je dois me sentir chez moi ? Librement ?

J'observais cette étincelle brillante au fond de ses prunelles, sa mine décidée. Elle était restée silencieuse tout au long du trajet, perdue dans ses pensées, et ça je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi, pas bon du tout. _Elle va encore m'avoir et je vais accepter. Ma femme est trop forte._ J'acquiesçais à sa requête et attendais le pire.

-Si je suis chez moi, je peux inviter qui je veux donc… J'ai le droit de recevoir Naruto et Sakura !

Je soufflais et cachais ma tête dans son cou, inspirant son parfum fleuri.

-C'est brillant mais tu l'as déjà fait ma chérie.

Elle se dégageait et se plantais face à moi, déterminée. _Que va-t-elle encore trouver ?_

-Je veux dire pas seulement aujourd'hui…

-Ah non, hors de question de vivre constamment avec…

-Chut, chut, je ne te parle pas de les inviter tous les jours…

-Pas plus d'une fois par semaine !

_Qu'ai-je fais !_

Je fermais les yeux, incapable de supporter la vision de son sourire victorieux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus, et ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ces gamins !

-Un minimum de politesse et de courtoisie envers vos équipiers ne vous ferez pas de mal monsieur Hatake !

Je la serrais dans mes bras et commençais à l'embrasser mais un coup frappé à la porte brisait ce moment.

-Le calvaire commence !

-Ne sois pas si rabat-joie !

Atkisane m'envoyait un baiser et je remettais mon masque en place. De nouveaux coups furent portés à la porte.

-J'arrive, inutile de fracasser… Que faites-vous là ?

A la place de Naruto et Sakura se trouvait Iruka, Gaï et Kurenaï, lesquels accompagnés de leurs élèves… J'arrêtais de compter.

-On a entendu dire que tu organisais une petite fête alors on vient vous saluer !

_Le même cirque que la veille, et l'avant-veille ! Quelle bande de pique-assiettes !_

-Vous allez me faire ce coup tous les jours ?

-Kakashi tu nous dois des années de radinerie !

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Vous allez tous…

Une main dans mon dos stoppa ma tirade.

-Nous serions ravis de vous avoir à notre table !

La foule enthousiaste pénétrait dans la maison louant l'hospitalité de mon épouse qui semblait amusée par la situation.

-Il va nous falloir davantage de ramen !

-Ramen ? Qui a parlé de ramen, j'adore les ramen !

_Naruto…_

Atkisane lui adressait un sourire éblouissant et ramenait dans notre petit salon la marmite encore fumante. Connaissant l'appétit de Naruto, _et le scénario des jours précédents_, mon épouse avait concocté une large quantité de sa recette favorite. J'en profitais pour lancer à la cantonade sous son regard désapprobateur que la maison Hatake n'était pas une soupe populaire. Sakura proposait son aide pour le service, Kiba avait même prévu des bols !_ De quoi s'arracher les cheveux surtout si ma femme ne fait rien pour les dissuader !_

Naruto s'extasiait sur le volume, impatient de pouvoir y goûter.

-Vous êtes un vrai chef madame Hatake !

-Appelle-moi Atkisane ! Le madame c'est trop formel.

Le calme n'était troublé que par le cliquetis des cuillères et les remerciements d'usage. Certains partirent sitôt terminé._ Comme dans un restaurant !_

Je me rapprochais de mon épouse qui plaisantait avec mes élèves.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, je connais cette recette depuis mon enfance.

-Elle est délicieuse madame Hatake ! Je n'ai jamais mangé une soupe de ramen aussi excellente !

Atkisane soupirait face au vouvoiement intensif de Naruto qui lui semblait aux anges.

-Je t'ai dis de m'appeler Atkisane, juste Atkisane ! Et puis nous ne devons pas avoir énormément d'écart…

-Excusez Naruto, il n'est pas très doué en matière de savoir vivre !

-Sakura a raison Atkisane. De tous les ninjas Naruto est un cas à part !

-Je n'ai peut-être pas les manières de Haruno Sakura mais je vous remercie pour votre repas !

Ma femme riait aux éclats devant sa mine de petit garçon boudeur et se penchait dans sa direction, conspiratrice.

-Recette du clan Uzumaki !

Atkisane riait encore plus devant son air perdu.

-Mais c'est mon nom ça !

-Quoi ?

Ma femme m'interrogeait du regard mais Naruto répondit avant à sa question silencieuse.

-Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Une étincelle de terreur pure traversa ses beaux yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Kakashi se mari**

**Ma famille**

_Ma femme m'interrogeait du regard mais Naruto répondit avant à sa question silencieuse._

_-Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki._

_Une étincelle de terreur pure traversa ses beaux yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée._

-On va vous laisser, venez Hinata, Tenten…

La maison se vidait, ne restait plus que mes élèves. Aucun de nous trois ne semblait comprendre quelque chose à la situation. _Va voir ta femme !_

-Naruto, Sakura, vous restez ici je vais voir Atkisane.

Je n'attendais pas leur réponse et me matérialisais dans notre chambre. Mon cœur se comprimait, me faisant mal en voyant le tableau de ma femme étendue sur le sol en pleurs.

-Ma chérie…

Je la prenais dans mes bras, baissais mon masque et embrassais ses cheveux.

-Atkisane, mon cœur…

Je la berçais en douceur attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que sa voix enrouée ne s'élève timidement.

-Naruto est un Uzumaki ?

Je prenais quelques secondes pour étudier sa question, incertain de la suite.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas bien où est le lien entre toi et Naruto.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et cacha son visage contre mon torse. _Bravo Kakashi, très fin ! _Pour le coup j'étais perdu, essayons de démêler le problème.

-Calme-toi ma chérie, on va tout reprendre du début !

-Me calmer, mais je ne peux pas me calmer ! Je suis un monstre !

J'éloignais mon corps de son visage pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux. Elle dut penser que j'agissais par répulsion et disparut à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Crétin !_

J'avançais lentement dans sa direction pour ne pas la brusquer, parfaitement conscient de la réaction que cela entrainerait. _Et je ne tiens pas à chercher ma femme dans tout Konoha._

-Tu es la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, tout le monde aime ta compagnie, je ne te laisserai jamais croire en de pareilles inepties !

Je progressais doucement, conservant le même rythme par pure précaution.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne savais même pas jusqu'à son existence avant ce matin !

_Plus que quelques centimètres_. Je tendais le bras, prenant soin de décortiquer le mouvement au maximum et plaçais ma main sur son épaule. Paisiblement, je me rapprochais davantage venant me lover contre son dos, mes paumes se rejoignant sur son ventre.

-Tu ne peux pas connaître tout Konoha en si peu de temps mon cœur, Naruto n'est qu'un genin de 16 ans, un peu long à la détente mais très doué.

-Je suis une Uzumaki.

_Quoi ? Euh… on rembobine ?_

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Je m'appelle Atkisane Eil.

-Justement ! Pas Uzumaki !

-Je suis la fille d'Inoko Eil et de Hina Uzumaki. J'appartiens au clan Uzumaki !

Ses sanglots reprirent mais je ne relâchais pas ma prise. Quoiqu'il se passe, je resterai là où est ma place, contre ma femme, l'unique. Mon cerveau me semblait vidé, comme si toutes mes convictions se voyaient balayées par cet aveu.

-Qui sont ces parents ?

Ne réagissant pas, Atkisane reposait sa question :

-Chéri, qui sont les parents de Naruto ?

-Il n'en a pas, il est orphelin.

Je sentis une vague de rage prendre possession de son corps, je fredonnais contre son oreille quelques notes de sa chanson préférée pour la retenir, la ramener à la raison.

-Comment ai-je pu être si aveuglée ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris !

Mon épouse se retournait, m'offrant la vision de ses magnifiques prunelles noyées par le chagrin, un éclair rouge les traversant.

-Kushina.

Cela n'avait été qu'une plainte, un murmure. J'observais les fines traces d'eau courir sur ses joues.

-Il est le fils de Kushina, c'est la seule solution !

Atkisane prit mon silence pour une approbation tacite et s'écroulait dans mes bras.

-Le chakra du démon renard, et je ne l'ai même pas détecté ! C'était celui de Kushina ! C'est le fils de Kushina, le fils de ma tante !

Je revenais brutalement à la réalité.

-Le fils de ta tante ?

-La jeune sœur de ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki ! Naruto est mon cousin ! J'ai un cousin !

J'essuyais son visage et ma femme m'accordait un petit sourire timide.

-J'ai un cousin.

Je le serrais encore plus contre moi, heureux de la voir apaisée.

-On dirait bien !

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis plus seule.

La vérité me rattrapa avec un soupçon de jalousie, moi je serai le dernier des Hatake, personne n'apparaitra dans ma vie, pas de famille, rien. _Idiot, tu as la plus magnifique des femmes et elle te perce à jour !_

-Pardon mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-C'est rien, j'ai compris.

Ses mains agrippèrent mon visage et j'étais ébloui par la chaleur de ses iris, _comme toujours…_

-Je serai toujours là, avec toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Elle se mit à rire, le plus beau son de ma connaissance, avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

-Tu as pensé que je pouvais partir.

-J'ai eu peur.

-Je suis désolée…

Je relevais son visage me mettant à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'était de ma faute…

-Arrête !

-Je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi et je connais mes défauts monsieur Hatake !

A l'entente de mon surnom je savais que cette crise était passée. Ma femme m'embrassa tendrement avant de filer au salon. _Ils vont en avoir des choses à se dire._J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de Naruto… mais garder le secret est inenvisageable.

Je quittais notre chambre pour trouver mon épouse agenouillée devant son cousin,_ bon voici le moment de vérité !_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Kakashi se mari**

**Crise de nerfs**

_Ma femme m'interrogeait du regard mais Naruto répondit avant à sa question silencieuse._

_-Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki._

_Une étincelle de terreur pure traversa ses beaux yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée._

_-On va vous laisser, venez Hinata, Tenten…_

_La maison se vidait, ne restait plus que mes élèves. Aucun de nous trois ne semblait comprendre quelque chose à la situation. _

_-Naruto, Sakura, vous restez ici je vais voir Atkisane._

Pov Naruto

-Je crois que Hatake s'est trouvé une femme aussi tarée que lui !

-Sakura !

-C'est la vérité, elle est folle !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi et puis il s'agit de l'épouse de Kakashi sensei !

_Elle ne mesure pas la portée de ses paroles ou alors elle a reçu un coup sur la tête…_

-Fais pas l'hypocrite, je suis certaine que tu penses la même chose que moi.

-Mais arrête ! Tu débloques ! Et s'ils nous entendent ?

-C'est toi qui débloques ! Elle doit chialer dans les bras de sa marionnette !

Je me levais comme un ressort et me précipitais sur mon équipière pour la réduire au silence. Manquerait plus que le vieux Hatake piquant une crise et la journée serait parfaite !

-Tu dois le respect à ton professeur !

-Il n'est pas digne de respect, regarde la réaction de sa femme !

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne ! C'est SA vie, SA famille, pas n'autre problème !

Sakura s'assit sur le sol, dos au mur, les traits tirés par la colère. Je tentais un brin d'humour.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy avec cette mine renfrognée ?

Ses prunelles me fixèrent assassines.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes plaisanteries salasses !

Je soufflais et m'installais à ses côtés.

-Si c'est pour me foutre davantage en rogne dégage !

-Ça va la terreur ! Je suis dans le même camp que toi, tu t'en souviens ?

Ma voisine bougonna encore un peu pour la forme.

-En tout cas on a déjà une réponse à l'une de nos questions.

-Ah ?

-On ne dit pas ah mais comment ?

-Ah non, tout à l'heure c'était on ne dit pas quoi mais comment ! Tu n'as jamais parlé de Ah ni Oh !

-Naruto tu m'énerves tellement que j'ai perdu le fil de mes propres pensées !

Je faisais le geste d'attraper le bas de sa jupe.

-Attends, il y en a un là c'est pas celui que tu cherches ?

-Crétin !

Elle m'arrachait le bout de tissus des mains et croisait les bras.

-Je disais, nous avons notre première piste.

-T'es gentille mais si tu continues avec tes énigmes…

-Oh Naruto…

-A tiens un oh ! Alors on ne dit pas oh mais comment !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, fier de ma trouvaille et ne vis pas le coup venir avant de ressentir une violente douleur du côté droit de mon visage.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me frappes !

-Parce-que tu es un idiot Naruto, un idiot !

-Très bien, tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot ?

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Tant mieux !

Je me relevais et allais regarder la rue derrière la fenêtre. Je n'aime pas les crises de nerfs de Sakura et depuis notre retour j'y ai droit constamment, comme si c'était de ma faute si Kakashi sensei n'était plus célibataire !

Après un certain temps, Sakura se releva et vint dans ma direction.

-Pardon, je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus, ce n'était pas mon intention…

-Oh que si !

-Je te dis que non… bon on ne va pas recommencer.

Je commençais à rire devant son air exaspéré, après tout la situation est compliquée pour tout le monde.

-Je préfère t'entendre rire finalement ! Donc je te fais la traduction : Atkisane est une kunoichi.

-La découverte !

-Naruto ! Je voulais dire que maintenant nous en avons la preuve grâce à la technique qu'elle a utilisé pour disparaître !

-Ah.

Devant son regard noir je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire d'excuse, cela sembla fonctionner.

-Par contre maintenant se pose un nouveau mystère, d'où connait-elle ma famille ? Tu crois qu'elle a pu rencontrer mes parents ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Nous restions ainsi silencieux, dans le salon des Hatake. Pas un bruit ne filtrait de l'étage. Sakura poussait un soupire de frustration à intervalles régulières, signe de cogitation intensive.

-J'espère que Konohamaru et sa bande d'incapables trouveront quelques pistes !

-Ce sont mes amis.

-Et alors ?

Ses yeux verts me lançaient le défi d'oser lui répondre. _Tu ne me fais pas peur Haruno Sakura !_

-Je ne parle pas ainsi des tiens, je suis toujours très courtois avec Ino…

-Tu cherches à me faire enrager ? Tu dois avoir des tendances masochistes…

Du bruit dans le couloir nous incitait au silence. Ma coéquipière se raidit, certainement anxieuse de savoir si Kakashi sensei avait eu connaissance de la façon dont elle l'avait critiqué ouvertement. J'observais l'entrée du salon avec appréhension. Une sorte de pressentiment qui se confirma en voyant madame Hatake entrer dans la pièce les yeux rouges, des traces de larmes encore humides sur ses joues.

Nos regards se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne vienne s'agenouiller devant moi et me prenne dans ses bras.

-Madame Hatake, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état…

J'étais mortifié. Sakura a peut-être raison finalement.

-Atkisane, appelle-moi Atkisane.

_Elle ne va pas bien !_Je lançais un regard suppliant à Sakura qui semblait jubiler face à la situation, reste plus que Kakashi sensei nous trouve dans cette position et je suis mort.

Le dit sensei entrait justement dans la pièce. _S'en est fini de Naruto Uzumaki._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Kakashi se mari**

**Et moi alors ?**

-Kakashi sensei ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, on peut tout vous expliquer !

-Naruto…

-Sakura, je t'en prie Sakura ! Explique la situation à Kakashi sensei !

-Naruto…

-Mais tu vas parler oui ! Haruno Sakura !

-NARUTO !

Je déteste hausser le ton mais quand le môme saisit sa camarade par les épaules et commença à la secouer comme un prunier, je dus impérativement m'y résoudre. Le pauvre gosse devenait hystérique et la petite Sakura semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Mon épouse était toujours genoux au sol, aux pieds de son cousin qui ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation._ Et on ne peut que compatir._

-Naruto ? Naruto Uzumaki je te parle !

Ses grands yeux craintifs se posaient sur ma femme qui réclamait, à grand renfort de cris pour couvrir le vacarme, un peu de son attention.

-Bien, tu vas m'écouter maintenant…

-Madame Hatake, si Kakashi sensei est nul au lit je ne peux rien pour vous !

J'hésitais entre l'envie de rire et celle de lui en coller une derrière le crâne. _Non mais il est devenu fou ? Parler ainsi de son professeur ? Devant son épouse en prime ?_ Je jetais un coup d'œil à Atkisane qui le contemplait bouche bée puis à une Sakura livide.

-Crétin ! Primo je t'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises de m'appeler Atkisane et non madame Hatake, secundo ne parle plus jamais ainsi de mon époux. Est-ce clair ?

Je me délectais du spectacle. Naruto pour une fois ne chercha pas à répliquer ou à sortir une énième blague qui ne fait rire que lui-même, au contraire, il affichait un air de petit garçon prit en faute. _Il ne va pas pleurer quand même ?_

-Tu vas me laisser te parler ?

Le gamin acquiesçait, ma femme sait se montrer effrayante. Cela me donne du baume au cœur pour la suite.

-Si je suis ici devant toi c'est pour te dire des choses très importantes…

-Je vous écoute j'ai plus quatre ans !

-Naruto.

Elle en a de la patience, et elle va en avoir besoin à l'avenir. J'espère juste qu'il arrivera à la comprendre et à lui faire une place dans sa vie, parce-que connaissant mon amour, elle sera brisée si l'unique membre inespéré de sa famille la rejette.

-Tu es Naruto Uzumaki du clan Uzumaki…

-Je suis au courant vu que c'est mon nom.

-Et je suis Atkisane Eil, fille de Hina Uzumaki du clan Uzumaki. Je suis ta cousine.

Ma femme contemplait le sol, anxieuse. Mon élève semblait abasourdi. Son regard voyageant alternativement entre Atkisane, Sakura et moi.

-C'est une blague ?

-Je ne plaisanterais pas avec un sujet aussi grave, tu es mon cousin Naruto.

-Euh… moi je vais vous laisser… Naruto, on se voit plus tard. Encore félicitation Kakashi sensei, Atkisane.

Je la remerciais à nouveau et accompagnais une Sakura très gêné jusqu'à la sortie. _Et moi dans tout ça ? Je reste, je pars…_ Mon épouse dut sentir mes doutes puisqu'elle me fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés sur le sofa qu'elle partageait à présent avec Naruto. Je restais silencieux, impatient de connaître la réaction de mon élève.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, je suis orphelin, je n'ai pas de famille.

-Tu n'en as pas maintenant mais tu es né dans une famille Naruto, tes parents sont ta famille.

-Je ne les ai jamais connus !

-Oui, mais tu sais forcément leurs noms…

-Non.

Les magnifiques émeraudes de mon épouse se posaient brièvement sur moi, me laissant entrevoir un éclair d'incompréhension.

-Enfin, tu sais que tu appartiens au clan Uzumaki donc tu dois savoir que tes parents en faisaient parti aussi…

-C'est tout. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, fils de villageois décédés au moment de ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais connu ni mon père, ni ma mère.

A présent ma femme se tournait complètement vers moi, imité par son cousin.

-Explique-moi Kakashi. Explique-nous. Pourquoi Naruto ne sait rien ?

Le dit Naruto se rebellait et je levais les mains en signe de paix.

-Et je devrais savoir quoi ? Que me cachez-vous ?

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

J'attrapais doucement la paume de ma femme et l'entrainait dans la pièce voisine sous les protestations du genin.

-Chéri, dis-moi la vérité.

-C'est compliqué, et bien trop long. Raconte lui ce que tu sais, parle lui de sa mère et pour le reste on verra plus tard.

-Je ne veux pas entamer une relation sur des mensonges, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

-Je le sais très bien ma chérie mais techniquement ce ne sont pas des mensonges puisque tu ne connais rien toi-même.

-Des ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Et s'il se fâche ? S'il me repousse ?

Je la serrais contre moi, murmurant contre son oreille :

-Alors je lui botterai les fesses tellement fort qu'il reviendra vers toi en rampant !

-Sûr ?

-Certain. Et maintenant allons le rejoindre avant qu'il ne ravage la maison !

-N'importe quoi !

Je lui faisais un sourire malicieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à cause du masque.

-Crois-moi. Je commence à avoir de l'expérience en matière d'Uzumaki en colère.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, moi je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages. Désolée pour ce retard abyssal, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! XD

**Kakashi se mari**

**Je te percerai à jour !**

_-Et je suis Atkisane Eil, fille de Hina Uzumaki du clan Uzumaki. Je suis ta cousine._

_Ma femme contemplait le sol, anxieuse. Mon élève semblait abasourdi. Son regard voyageant alternativement entre Atkisane, Sakura et moi._

_-C'est une blague ?_

_-Je ne plaisanterais pas avec un sujet aussi grave, tu es mon cousin Naruto._

_-Euh… moi je vais vous laisser… Naruto, on se voit plus tard. Encore félicitation Kakashi sensei, Atkisane._

_Pov Sakura_

Kakashi sensei me raccompagnait, je le saluais une nouvelle fois et m'éclipsais sous le soleil brulant de Konoha._ Alors comme cela Naruto est cousin avec la femme Hatake ? _Ça change des choses, des tas de choses…

Etant de sa famille, il ne va plus pouvoir comploter avec Konohamaru et les autres pour en savoir plus sur elle. Naruto est crédule, il suffit qu'elle lui sorte deux ou trois phrases larmoyantes pour que son amitié lui soit acquise. Je vais devoir manœuvrer seule. _Je ne peux laisser Kakashi sensei et maintenant Naruto se faire abuser de la sorte !_

Il faut que je trouve une solution, mais commençons par un plan. Naruto est un Uzumaki et cette fille se dit Uzumaki également. _Il me faut chercher des informations sur le clan Uzumaki !_ Pour cela, nul autre endroit que la bibliothèque de Konoha !

Je quittais les lieux deux heures plus tard, bredouille. Rien. Absolument rien sur le clan Uzumaki ! A croire qu'il se trame quelque chose derrière… Trop de mystères…

J'errais dans les rues sans grande envie de rentrer chez moi. Si je passe le seuil de la maison, ma mère va m'attraper et je ne pourrais pas ressortir pour le rendez-vous avec Konohamaru._ Je me demande ce que fais Naruto ? Est-il encore chez les Hatake ?_

-Sakura ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Je sursautais violement face à un Shikamaru étonné.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Il y a une loi qui l'interdit ?

-Du calme. Je me demandais juste la raison de ta présence dans ce coin de la ville, je pensais que tu devais faire ton rapport à maître Hokage alors je ne m'imaginais pas te rencontrer près du poste de frontière à cette heure.

-Le rapport ! Il faut que je file ! A plus tard Shikamaru !

-C'est ça.

Je bondissais en direction de la tour de l'Hokage, _mais qu'elle idiote, bien sûr que j'ai une alliée ! _MaîtreTsunade doit avoir des informations sur le clan Uzumaki et même sur l'épouse de Kakashi sensei !

-Maître Tsunade ! Excusez mon retard, je viens vous…

-Doucement Sakura chan, déjà on dit bonjour et on n'entre pas dans le bureau de l'Hokage comme dans un moulin ! Tu ressors et frappe à la porte ! Ces jeunes ne connaissent plus la politesse !

J'ignorais mes joues rougies et recommençais mon entrée.

-Bien. Pour le rapport c'est trop tard, j'ai reçu celui du Capitaine Yamato il y a plusieurs heures mais ne t'inquiète pas de cela Sakura, j'ai pour toi des nouvelles bien plus intéressantes !

-Plus intéressantes que notre échec cuisant face à Orochimaru ?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! La politesse ! On ne parle pas ainsi à son Hokage ! Shizune, va me chercher une nouvelle bouteille de saké, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin !

Shizune quittait le bureau, craintive, sous les cris de maître Tsunade. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et présentais prestement mes excuses.

-Pardon maître Tsunade de m'être emportée…

-Excuses acceptés, je me demande ce que tu as aujourd'hui Sakura chan. Je ne te reconnais pas.

Je me tortillais mal-à l'aise, à la recherche des mots adéquats.

-C'est-à-dire que nous venons d'apprendre Naruto et moi le mariage de Kakashi sensei et…

-N'en dit pas plus ! C'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais t'entretenir !

-Oh.

-Oui, ainsi comme tu l'as appris Kakashi est désormais marié. As-tu rencontré son épouse ?

-Eh bien oui maître Tsunade, à vrai dire Naruto et moi avons déjeuné en leur compagnie.

-Très bien. Que peux-tu me dire sur elle ?

-C'est-à-dire… Elle se nomme Atkisane. C'est une kunoichi qui maîtrise les techniques de disparition et le contrôle espace-temps…

-Intéressant !

-Elle est plutôt grande, mais pas autant que Kakashi sensei… Elle portait une robe en soie rose sur une chemise en lin. Elle est assez mince, les yeux verts et les cheveux longs retenus en chignon. Et elle a déclaré à Naruto qu'elle était sa cousine.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, elle se dit du clan Uzumaki.

-C'est impossible ! Le clan Uzumaki n'est plus qu'une légende dont ne reste que Naruto !

-C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a laissé entendre maître Hokage.

-Je vais y réfléchir… Rien d'autre ?

-Non maître Tsunade.

Je gardais le silence. Face à moi, la cinquième du nom semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Bon, nous étudierons ce détail en temps voulu. J'ai trouvé votre nouveau coéquipier !

-Encore un coéquipier !

-La politesse Sakura chan ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui un nouveau coéquipier, après la désertion de Saï, vous ne pouvez pas rester juste Naruto et toi avec Kakashi ! Il vous faut un troisième partenaire qui me semble idéal !

-Oui maître Tsunade ?

J'attendais, suspendue à ses lèvres. La sannin semblait y prendre un plaisir malsain, jubilant en silence sur sa chaise.

-Figure-toi que j'ai reçu un parchemin fort distrayant. Il est question d'une kunoichi cherchant des missions. Lorsque j'ai étudié plus en détail sa fiche j'ai réalisé qu'elle était la partenaire dont Naruto, Kakashi et toi avaient besoin !

-Une autre Kunoichi ?

-Tout à fait ! Et puis pour une fois il y aura un semblant de parité dans une de nos équipes !

-Très bien…

-Ne souhaites-tu rien savoir sur elle ?

Maître Tsunade semblait déçue. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son comportement à elle non plus, aussi je demandais poliment à recevoir des informations sur notre future coéquipière.

-Elle fêtera bientôt ses vingt-trois ans, je sais qu'elle est plus âgée que vous deux mais ce n'est encore qu'une genin ! Son affinité est le fûton, ce qui la rapproche de Naruto, comme c'est amusant ! Je réalise que c'est sa copie conforme en version féminine ! Pour sûr qu'ils sont de la même famille !

-Je ne comprends pas maître Tsunade…

-Pardon, j'oubliais, mariée depuis peu avec l'un des jônins le plus talentueux de Konoha, et se prénommant Atkisane Eil-Hatake !

Maître Tsunade s'écroulait de rire sur son bureau. Je restais interdite._ Impossible, elle ne va pas nous la mettre dans les pattes ! En plus dans l'équipe de son époux ! Ça promet l'ambiance ! Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Impossible !_

-Atkisane Hatake est genin ?

-Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Kakashi sensei est marié avec…

-Oh ne soit pas méprisante Sakura ! Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute, et puis cela promet d'être amusant ! Imagine sa tête face à Orochimaru ou un membre de l'Akatsuki ! Comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir cela !

La cinquième du nom était hilare, se tenant le ventre. Même son cochon fétiche se réfugia sous le bureau. Je restais immobile, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Ça l'apprendra à s'amouracher de la première venue ! Tu peux disposer Sakura chan, réunion de la nouvelle équipe 7 demain à 8 heures à l'endroit habituel, ah ah ah !

Je quittais la tour, sonnée. Demain promet d'être une journée distrayante.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kakashi se mari**

**Elle s'appelait Kushina…**

_-Crois-moi. Je commence à avoir de l'expérience en matière d'Uzumaki en colère. _

_Pov Naruto_

-DEHORS !

-Enfin Atkisane !

Kakashi et sa femme revenaient dans le salon. Je ne bougeais pas, trop content de voir le sensei aux prises d'une épouse furieuse.

-Pas d'Atkisane qui tienne, je vais te montrer une colère Uzumaki vu que ça te fait tant rire !

-Je plaisantais, tu es ma femme et je…

-Ne veux rien savoir, tu l'as bien cherché Kakashi Hatake, maintenant sors de cette maison !

-Qui techniquement est la mienne…

Le vieux Hatake fixait sa femme avec une peur palpable, comme s'il savait qu'il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop. Je me retenais de glousser tant la situation me paraissait comique. Atkisane ne riait pas, au contraire, un voile de tristesse semblait remplacer sa colère.

-C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que tu me fais remarquer que je n'ai pas ma place ici…

-Atki je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-C'est un peu tard, sors.

-Atki, je…

-Je te demande de sortir et de me laisser seule avec mon cousin, dehors !

_Mon cousin… _le vieux Hatake ne se donnait même pas la peine de passer par la porte, préférant utiliser sa technique de disparition.

Atkisane se laissait tomber sur le coussin voisin du mien, la mine renfrognée.

-Il va m'en vouloir, je n'aurai jamais dû lui parler ainsi.

-Ne vous tracassez pas, les disputes c'est fréquent chez tous les couples !

Son regard accrocha le mien et sa moue boudeuse se tordit en un sourire espiègle.

-Comme toi et Sakura ?

-Quoi !

-Je vous ai bien observés pendant le repas, ton amour pour elle est limpide.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Oh que si, à moi tu ne peux pas me le cacher. Tu aimes Sakura, et Sakura t'aimes aussi.

-Quoi ?

-…Et elle a raison, on ne dit pas quoi mais comment !

Son sourire s'élargissait devant ma mine perplexe avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Pardon si je t'ai froissé, je n'ai pas trop d'expérience en matière de communication familiale et je suis tellement surexcitée depuis que j'ai appris pour toi, je…

Ses joues se coloraient alors qu'elle se tordait les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-C'est inespéré pour moi de rencontrer une personne de ma famille, j'ai passé toute ma jeunesse à croire que j'étais seule, j'ai toujours été seule.

-Pour moi aussi c'est difficile, je ne connais rien de mes parents, de mon clan.

-Je peux t'expliquer ce que je sais, si tu le souhaites bien entendu…

Son regard ne quittait pas le sol, certainement anxieuse de connaitre ma réaction. Soit je refuse poliment et abandonne définitivement l'espoir de découvrir moi aussi ce qu'est une vrai famille, soit j'accepte sa proposition et la laisse entrer dans ma vie. Le choix est rapide.

J'immobilise sa main avant qu'elle ne s'arrache les ongles et lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

-Je suis certain que tu seras une cousine fantastique !

Atkisane se jette sur moi dans une étreinte qui me coupe le souffle.

-Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement contente ! Merci Naruto, merci mille fois !

-Euh, merci à toi !

-Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

-A quel sujet ?

Ma cousine commençait à rire devant mon air perdu.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Naruto ! Je parlais de l'histoire de notre famille !

-Mais j'avais compris !

-Bien sûr !

-Je ne suis pas aussi niais que tu ne sembles le penser.

-Assurément !

Son rire se joignait au mien et Atkisane entrelaçait nos doigts.

-Moi c'est Atkisane Eil, je suis la fille d'Inoko Eil, un civil et de Hina Uzumaki. Nous venons du village d'Uzushio du pays des tourbillons, village célèbre pour la résistance de ses habitants. Il fut même surnommé le village de la longévité, aujourd'hui il est détruit. Mes parents ont pris la fuite vers le pays du vent, là où je suis née d'ailleurs. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir, nous déménagions souvent, mère devait à tout prix cacher son identité…

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent et son sourire se fit plus triste.

-Le clan Uzumaki a toujours été apprécié pour sa résistance et ses techniques de fûinjutsu.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple Naruto. Regarde ce que tu es, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi…

-…

-Un jinchûriki. Tu es le jinchûriki de Kurama.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Disons que nous nous ressemblons, d'une certaine manière… Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux te parler. Après la destruction de notre village les membres de notre clan furent traqués pour leurs connaissances avancées en matière de sceaux. Mère étant une descendante directe, père était très inquiet et à juste titre. Des ninjas nous retrouvèrent près de la frontière du pays du son, mon père voulu s'interposer, un civil, il fut tué, comme ma mère, et je fus capturée. J'avais sept ans. Ils me vendirent à un clan qui me retint prisonnière jusqu'à mes treize ans où je pris la fuite. Depuis j'ère à travers le monde, dissimulant mon identité. Enfin, jusqu'il y a peu et mon arrivée à Konoha, village magnifique à qui je dois ma rencontre fortuite avec Kakashi kun… mais c'est une autre histoire.

-C'est horrible ! Et tu vis seule depuis tout ce temps ?

Ma cousine me contemplait en riant, je ne saisissais pas la source de son hilarité.

-Maintenant je suis heureuse Naruto et crois-moi, cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, il faut toujours regarder vers l'avenir. C'est ma mère, donc ta tante, qui me disait souvent cela.

-Mais tu ne ressens rien ? Pas de colère ? Pas de rage après tes geôliers ? Ceux qui ont assassinés tes parents ?

J'observais Atkisane médusé. Impossible qu'elle ne puisse rien éprouver après avoir vécu ce genre d'expérience. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle me fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

-Les uns comme les autres ne sont plus de ce monde.

-Tu veux dire que tu les as tous…

-En suivant ! J'ai appris à gérer la colère Naruto. J'ai vengé ma famille, et mon clan. Je t'aiderai quand le moment sera venu.

-De quel moment tu parles ? Pourquoi tu ne t'exprimes que par énigmes ?

-Parce-que tu dois découvrir certaines choses par toi-même !

-Je le dirai à Kakashi sensei !

Son rire s'amplifia, légèrement terrifiant.

-Et mon époux te répondra la même chose ! Cela dit très mature le coup de je vais me plaindre à ton mari !

-RRRrrrr…

-Je comprends mieux Sakura maintenant !

-Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?

-Pardon. J'ai un humour spécial. Ne te vexe pas. Bon, je suis convaincue que tout ce que je t'ai raconté ne t'intéresse pas vraiment…

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es ma cousine…

Atkisane levait sa main pour me faire taire, le regard dur.

-Je me suis mal exprimée, une autre tare chez moi. Je voulais plutôt dire que tu préférerais connaître des informations sur tes propres parents.

-Nous sommes de la même famille…

Ma cousine me refit taire en me lançant un coup d'œil sévère.

-Oui nous appartenons à la même famille, et nous sommes certainement à ce jour les deux derniers membres du clan. Cependant il ne sert à rien de faire le fort qui ne veut rien savoir à propos de ses parents…

-Mais je veux savoir, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

-Bien. As-tu des questions particulières ? Si je peux y répondre bien entendu…

Ses prunelles me fixèrent avec anxiété, comme si elle craignait mes questions. Autant commencer par la base.

-As-tu connu mes parents ?

-Non, juste de noms mais je ne les ai jamais vu.

-Alors quel sont leurs noms ?

-Hum… Je ne peux que te donner celui de ta mère, je ne sais rien à propos de ton père.

-Mais alors dis-le !

-Du calme ! Il va falloir montrer plus de patience à l'avenir ! Te mettre dans un tel état si lors d'une mission tu dois recueillir de l'information ne jouera pas en ta faveur !

-Ce n'est pas une mission mais de ma famille qu'il est question !

Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément.

-Pardon, encore des paroles déplacées, bien sûr que tu veux savoir…

-Atkisane…

-Oui oui j'y viens ! Ta maman s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki, c'était la sœur de ma mère, ma tante.

-Comment était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

-Mère me la toujours décrite comme une très jolie rousse. Elle a quitté Uzushio alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant pour le village de Konoha.

-Seule ?

-Oui, leurs parents sont restés aux pays des tourbillons avec Hina, leur fille cadette. Nos deux villages ont toujours étés très liés, le symbole que tu as dans le dos est celui d'Uzushio, une preuve d'amitié qui perdure encore après toutes ces années.

-Que voulait Konoha à ma mère ?

-La même chose qu'aux autres de notre famille. Kushina Uzumaki a pris la place de Mito Uzumaki, femme du premier Hokage…

-Elle a épousé le premier Hokage ?

-Mais réfléchit deux minutes ! Ce n'était qu'une enfant !

-Ben c'est toi qui dis qu'elle l'a remplacé !

-Stop ! Déjà le premier était mort depuis des plombes et je t'ai raconté que nous étions particuliers pour notre incroyable résistance et notre niveau en fûinjutsu !

-Ça ne m'explique pas…

-Qui es-tu Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête et répond à la question.

Je l'observais plus en détail cherchant un indice prouvant une nouvelle tentative de son humour étrange. Ma cousine semblait sérieuse, ne relâchant pas son attention sur moi. _Qui suis-je ?_ Bonne question.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha. Membre de l'équipe 7 avec Haruno Sakura et Kakashi sensei. Je suis le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et le cousin d'Atkisane Hatake. Je donnerai tout pour ramener Sasuke Uchiwa au village et le sortir des griffes d'Orochimaru… J'adore les ramen… et faire enrager Iruka sensei… comme Konohamaru d'ailleurs. C'est tout.

-Est-ce vraiment tout ? Ne passes-tu pas à côté du détail le plus important ?

-Si c'est important ce n'est pas un détail !

-Certes mais vu que tu n'en parles pas c'est que tu dois le considérer comme un détail Naruto !

_Que peut-elle vouloir dire ? Ou plutôt me faire dire ?_ Ses grands yeux verts semblent attendre ma réponse avec avidité.

-Cela doit venir de toi Naruto. Moi je ne te dirai rien, j'ai assez parlé.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans mon esprit.

-Je suis le jinchûriki de Kyuubi.

-Donc ?

-Donc quoi ! Tu es fatigante avec tes énigmes madame Hatake !

Ma cousine me tira la langue en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins.

-Fais le lien avec notre conversation.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

-Naruto, tu es épuisant ! Fais un effort !

-On tourne en rond…

Atkisane tapota mon bandeau frontal avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Je restais seul à réfléchir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant un nécessaire pour le thé et des petits gâteaux.

-Cette méditation était-elle bénéfique ?

-Non. Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas une histoire mais ta vie, et celle de notre clan. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors pense bien à cette phrase. C'est le destin de notre clan, du clan Uzumaki. Nous possédons un don naturel pour le fûinjutsu et tu es le réceptacle du Kyuubi.

-Donc si ma mère est venue à Konoha c'est pour son fûinjutsu ?

Ma cousine levait les yeux au ciel dans une prière silencieuse.

-On y arrive !

-Elle avait la capacité de maîtriser parfaitement les sceaux…

-Tu paraphrases mais l'idée est là…

-Donc elle est venue pour un sceau, pour prendre la place de l'épouse du premier Hokage…

-Et tu es le jinchûriki de Kyuubi.

Ses prunelles accrochaient les miennes et un éclair de compréhension traversait mon esprit.

-NON !

-Je suis désolée Naruto…

-Ma mère était le précèdent jinchûriki de Kyuubi !

Atkisane me lançait un regard triste. Mes yeux me brulèrent, une larme unique roula sur ma joue et ma cousine me prenait dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas Naruto, il y a longtemps, ne regarde pas le passé…

-Ils se sont servis d'elle ! Ce n'était qu'une enfant arrachée à sa famille pour aider un village qui n'était même pas le sien !

-Je comprends ta colère mais tu dois te calmer Naruto. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Kushina et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir t'en dire plus…

-Ce village ! Ce même village qui m'a détesté toute mon enfance, qui avait peur de moi, du démon ! C'était pareil pour ma mère !

-Peut-être pas ! Etre un jinchûriki ne signifie pas forcément souffrir, il y a aussi de très beau moments et Kushina en a vécu, avec ton père ou encore lors de ta naissance ! Je suis absolument certaine qu'elle a dû être heureuse !

-Mais tu ne peux pas en avoir la certitude !

-Naruto, tu te fais du mal, laisse le passé dormir et regarde vers l'avenir !

Je me levais furibond.

-Et quel avenir puis-je espérer ? Je n'ai pas de parents, mon meilleur ami est aveuglé par la vengeance et ne pense qu'à prospérer avec un monstre, la fille dont je suis désespérément amoureux ne voit que ce même meilleur ami qui se fiche d'elle comme de son premier kimono ! Je n'ai aucune perspective d'avenir !

J'eu à peine le temps de finir ma réplique qu'un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur ma boite crânienne me faisant gémir sous le choc.

-Pardon mais je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Tu entends tes bêtises ? Premièrement tu n'es plus seul Naruto, tu as tout un village qui t'aime et te soutient, une équipe et une famille. Kakashi et moi sommes ta famille et jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons ! Ensuite si ton meilleur ami ne pense qu'à la vengeance laisse-le tomber ! Si tu as besoin d'aide tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ! Enfin pour ce qui est de Sakura, elle est loin d'être indifférente sauf qu'elle ne le sait peut-être pas encore…

-Et tu as deviné ça toi ?

-Tout le monde s'en rend compte Naruto, même mon mari est au courant !

-De quoi suis-je au courant ?

Kakashi sensei entrait dans la pièce un bouquin de maitre Jiraya sous les yeux.

-De rien, ce n'était qu'une petite discussion que nous avions avec Naruto à propos de l'équipe 7.

-L'équipe 7 ? Une chose dont je devrais être informé ?

-Pas du tout.

-Bien, Atkisane maître Hokage souhaite te rencontrer dans son bureau, je vais t'accompagner.

Je me levais, me sentant légèrement de trop.

-Moi je vais vous laisser…

Ma cousine me retint par le bras.

-Naruto, tu es ici chez toi !

Je lui rendis son sourire, géné. _Et pas convaincu que ma présence soit du goût du vieux Hatake._

-Merci mais Sakura doit m'attendre…

-Bien, pense à ce que je t'ai dit !

-Oui merci cousine ! A plus tard sensei !


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le papa de Naruto. Merci à ma relectrice pour sa correction rapide et efficace :)

**Kakashi se mari**

**Pardons**

_-Atki, je…_

_-Je te demande de sortir et de me laisser seule avec mon cousin, dehors !_

Voir la peine inonder ses beaux yeux ne me fit pas argumenter davantage. Je pris la fuite et me téléportais près du mémorial. _J'espère sincèrement que Naruto arrivera à la comprendre et à lui faire une place près de lui._

J'observai les noms inscrits; mes camarades tombés, mon sensei… Il y a encore une semaine, ma vie ne ressemblait qu'à une succession de deuils. _C'est ce que l'on appelle savoir faire le vide autour de soi… _Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées noires. Maintenant je suis marié à une femme extraordinaire. _Et j'en refais le serment devant vous mes frères, je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que son nom n'apparaisse pas sur cette stèle._

Après quelques prières pour la mémoire des défunts, je m'asseyai près d'un chêne voisin et entamai la lecture du dernier roman de maître Jiraya. Auparavant, il ne m'aurait pas fallu plus d'une journée pour lire son dernier opus mais mon épouse étant une grande fan et galanterie oblige… Je lui ai prêté mon livre. Surprenant comme une femme peut vous changer…

-Kakashi ?

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je sous cet arbre ? _

-Yamato.

-Je viens de faire mon rapport à maître Tsunade, elle souhaite vous voir, toi et ton épouse. A ce propos, toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci Yamato, je vais aller de ce pas prévenir Atkisane. Dis, que penses-tu de Naruto ?

-Il a du potentiel, cela ne fait aucuns doutes. Cependant je suis inquiet concernant son contrôle sur Kyuubi, il s'est laissé emporter par sa puissance face à Orochimaru. J'ai expliqué la situation en détail à maître Hokage mais pour te la résumer, il était complétement hors de lui, il ne reconnaissait plus son équipe et a même fini par blesser Sakura. Je pense qu'il faudra en parler avec lui, il s'en veut énormément.

-Humm… il faut en référer à maître Tsunade. Je ne suis pas certain de la meilleure stratégie à adopter avec lui…

-C'est un passage difficile qui s'annonce…

-Oui. Je le crains. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Yamato.

-Pas de quoi, bon courage Kakashi, et encore tous mes vœux de bonheur !

-Merci.

Je me téléportai à nouveau devant le seuil de chez moi. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut plus. Je prêtais plus d'attention aux bruits venant de l'intérieur, ma chérie plaisante avec Naruto, cela ne peut être que positif. Je décidais de tenter ma chance en osant une entrée décontractée, _de toute façon je n'ai pas de doutes sur le fait qu'elle m'aie déjà repéré depuis un moment… _

-Tout le monde le voit Naruto, même mon mari est au courant !

-De quoi suis-je au courant ?

Je pénétrai dans la pièce, ma femme et son cousin était assis devant un thé fumant. Je remarquai de suite son sourire tendre et expirai discrètement de soulagement.

-De rien, ce n'était qu'une petite discussion que nous avions avec Naruto à propos de l'équipe 7.

-L'équipe 7 ? Une chose dont je devrais être informé ?

Je lançais un coup d'œil à mon épouse qui me fit un léger signe de tête.

-Pas du tout.

-Bien, Atkisane maître Hokage souhaite te rencontrer dans son bureau, je vais t'accompagner.

Naruto se leva comme un ressort, pauvre gamin. Mon épouse se leva aussi mais retint son cousin.

-Moi je vais vous laisser…

-Naruto, tu es ici chez toi !

-Merci mais Sakura doit m'attendre…

-Bien, pense à ce que je t'ai dit !

Je détournai le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. J'entendis à nouveau le rire du genin avant qu'il ne file comme le vent par la porte encore ouverte.

-Oui merci cousine ! A plus tard sensei !

-Cousine ? Tu as gagné un grade ?

Atkisane vint se lover contre moi, souriante.

-On dirait ! Pardon pour ma crise de tout à l'heure.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses…

-C'est oublié. Je suis tellement heureuse ! J'ai un époux formidable et un cousin absolument adorable ! Merci.

-De rien, mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose…

-Ah bon ? Je dois me tromper de Hatake alors… Vous n'êtes pas Kakashi Hatake ? Mon mari ?

Je rigolai devant son air de petite fille et l'entrainai dans la rue.

-J'en conclus que tout c'est bien passé avec Naruto ?

-C'était parfait. Je lui ai parlé de notre clan et du peu de souvenir qu'il me restait à propos de Kushina… D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-D'accord, mais pas maintenant. La priorité est de voir maître Tsunade.

Mon épouse plaçait sa main dans la mienne. Je la serrais légèrement.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle veuille nous rencontrer ?

Sa paume resserrait sa prise à m'en broyer la main. Elle cache bien sa force mon Atkisane.

-Détends-toi. Elle souhaite certainement faire ta connaissance…

-On ne l'a pas invité au mariage, elle nous déteste !

-Mais non, et je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas invité grand monde au mariage…

-Justement, cet après-midi je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait la connaissance de Naruto avant… j'aurai aimé qu'il soit présent.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ma belle.

Nous étions arrivés au pied de la tour du Hokage. Mon épouse souffla fortement et je lui frottai le dos.

-Allons Atki ! Maître Tsunade ne veux que te parler, elle ne va pas t'agresser !

-Oh mais ce n'est pas de sa réaction à elle dont j'ai peur.

-Mais alors de qui…

Nous fûmes interrompus par Sakura qui sortait de la bâtisse.

-Kakashi sensei ? Je ne savais pas que vous deviez rencontrer maître Tsunade ?

-Le capitaine Yamato m'a prévenu que maître Hokage souhaitait nous rencontrer ma femme et moi.

Sakura nous observa tour à tour puis s'attarda sur mon épouse qui palissait à vue d'œil.

-Oh… je vois. Bon courage Atkisane !

La gamine nous dépassa pour disparaître dans le crépuscule déjà avancé. Je me tournais vers mon épouse qui prenait un teint olivâtre.

-Enfin Atki ! Que se passe-t-il ! Tu te sens bien ?

-Tout va pour le mieux, finissons-en au plus vite bon sang !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kakashi se mari**

**Te protéger.**

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me faire un coup pareil!

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Kakashi. Je ne suis pas du genre qui reste sagement à la maison à attendre que leur mari rentre de mission. Je ne serai pas ce genre de femme, je ne le pourrai pas.

Les rues de Konoha étaient bondée mais la seule pensée qui flottait dans mon esprit était l'addition Sakura + Naruto + Ma femme + moi-même = Equipe 7. _Et ça, il en est hors de question. _

-Chéri, je n'ai pas manœuvré dans ton dos. Je te le promets, ne me laisse pas derrière toi, je ne le supporterai pas !

J'entendais les sanglots de ma femme, me lacérant le cœur. _Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir mais ne comprend-elle pas qu'en prenant une telle décision c'est moi qu'elle fait souffrir ?_ Je suis un homme de terrain aussi je lui répondais, acide.

-Je me moque de ce à quoi tu penses ! Ce que je vois c'est le résultat. Tu m'as menti Atkisane !

-S'il te plait, ne fais pas une esclandre…

-Je n'ai rien à cacher moi, je m'en fiche que tout Konoha sache que…

-Et bien moi non !

Ma femme me dépassait en courant mais je la devançais en me matérialisant dans notre salon. Elle m'attendait déjà sur un coussin, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avant que tu ne hurles, je veux que tu saches que si j'ai envoyé ce parchemin à l'Hokage c'est pour plusieurs raisons…

-Oh je me doute que tu dois en avoir de bonnes…

-La première est que je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets, je veux moi aussi apporter ma contribution à notre foyer…

-Mais tu es ma femme, c'est normal que…

-Foyer pour lequel tu me rappelles fort souvent qu'il t'appartient…

-Mais enfin tu es chez toi…

-La seconde et c'est la principale à mes yeux. Je ne supporterais pas de rester en retrait. Je ne pourrai pas gérer les angoisses de te savoir loin et moi ici, impuissante. Alors oui, je crois que m'engager dans le monde ninja de Konoha et faire partie en plus de ton équipe est une véritable bénédiction.

-Une bénédiction ? Tu es folle ? Dans l'équipe de Naruto ? Le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues !

-Naruto est mon cousin et toi mon mari. Je n'aurai jamais plus ma place que dans l'équipe 7.

-C'est pure folie !

-Non. Mets-toi à ma place. Devoir rester bien sagement chez soi, à s'imaginer le pire à chaque seconde, devoir se coucher sans savoir qui retrouver le lendemain. Aimerais-tu rester ici en sachant que je dois partir en mission de rang A? Supporterais-tu l'attente ?

-J'ai juré de te protéger !

-Et tu le feras ! Mais ce n'est pas en me laissant à l'arrière que tu y parviendras. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je n'ai pas été élevée ainsi.

J'attrapais mon bandeau frontal et je le balançais à travers la pièce, hors de moi. Atkisane ne pleurait plus.

-Prend-le si c'est tout ce qui t'importe !

Ma voix sonnait plus tranchante que je ne l'aurai voulu. Atki eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se lever dans ma direction.

-C'est toi qui peut le faire, prends-les.

-Non.

Je n'ai jamais regardé ma femme avec le sharingan. C'est idiot mais une partie de moi refuse. Je ne connais que peu de choses à propos de ses techniques si ce n'est qu'elles doivent se rapprocher de celles de son cousin vu leur affinité commune.

-Combien de techniques as-tu copié ?

-Beaucoup…

-Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas des miennes ?

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-Kakashi mon cœur, il n'y a pas de problème. Si ce n'est une genin supplémentaire dans les pattes demain !

Je soufflais plus fortement.

-Trop tôt pour en faire une blague ? Pardon.

-Je ne serai pas ton sensei…

-Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin d'un sensei ? Même si tu possèdes une sacrée réputation je te rappelle que j'appartiens au clan Uzumaki, je suis peut-être plus douée que toi !

-Je ne rigolais pas. Je ne te veux pas dans mon équipe. Je dinerais ailleurs !

-Parfait !

Je poussais la porte coulissante et me précipitais au dehors. Je suivais la foule sans but, poursuivant ma lecture. Je renonçais lorsque je compris que je ne faisais que relire la première phrase. Je partais me réfugier sur les hauteurs. D'ici je contemple la ville entière, et cette atmosphère est apaisante pour réfléchir.

_Que faire maintenant ? _Atkisane ne restera pas à la maison, et si je dois être honnête, je ne resterai pas non plus dans son cas. _A ce moment-là, puis-je réellement prendre le risque de l'emmener avec nous ?_ Elle n'acceptera pas d'aller dans une autre équipe, et puis il n'y a que la nôtre qui se retrouve en sous-effectif… Le problème qui va se poser est celui de Naruto. Même si ce dernier est son cousin, il n'en demeure pas moins sous la coupe du Kyuubi. _Et je ne peux pas laisser ma femme face au démon à neuf queues…_

-Hey Kakashi !

-Tiens Asuma, on peut dire que tu tombes à point nommé.

-Oh. Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

Asuma s'assit à mes côtés, admirant les premières étoiles.

-Que penses-tu d'Atkisane ? Je veux dire, parle-moi librement.

-Eh bien c'est une très jolie femme…

-Je ne te parle pas de son physique pervers mais de ses capacités de kunoichi.

Mon ami sortait une cigarette, _signe de nervosité._

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ses techniques.

-Evidemment.

-Où est le problème ? Tu t'inquiètes du fait qu'elle devienne le quatrième membre de votre équipe ?

-Alors toi aussi tu étais au courant ? Tout Konoha en sait plus sur ma femme que son propre mari !

Asuma recracha un peu de fumée et s'étouffa à moitié.

-Attends, attends tu veux. Cela signifie que tu ne savais pas que ta femme était ninja ?

-La cigarette te grille le cerveau mon pauvre vieux ! Bien sûr que je savais que ma femme avait du chakra ! Elle n'aurait pas pu me le cacher !

-Donc elle t'a caché qu'elle souhaitait prendre du service…

-Hum.

-Oh Kakashi ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Elle a du caractère Atkisane ! C'est pas le genre à attendre !

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle me dit.

-Alors explique-moi où est le problème ?

-Le problème est que c'est ma femme. Tu comprends ça ? Ma femme ! Celle que j'ai épousé et à qui j'ai promis de toujours la protéger !

-Tu sais les kunoichi ce n'est pas un mythe ! Vraiment, de nos jours il n'y a pas que les hommes qui peuvent être ninja !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

-Non. Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu as peur pour elle. Tu te demandes si elle ne serait pas mieux, en sécurité au village. Seulement je crois que cette conception de ta femme c'était ton rêve. Le sien est d'être en action.

-Elle dit qu'elle veut rester avec moi.

-Elle t'aime. Peut-être qu'elle aussi souhaite te protéger ?

Je regardais Asuma comme s'il était fou.

-C'est une genin et je suis jônin. De quoi pourrait-elle me protéger ?

-Alors ça c'était bas !

-Non, réaliste ! Je suis bien plus expérimenté…

Asuma se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit malin de lui rappeler ce genre de détail.

-Jamais je ne lui parlerais ainsi.

-Tu ne devrais déjà pas le faire avec moi.

-…

-Naruto Uzumaki est genin lui aussi ? Pourtant je me suis laissé dire que son niveau équivalait largement celui d'un jônin… C'est peut-être de famille.

-Pardon ? Alors pour ça aussi tu es au courant !

-Kakashi tu deviens paranoïaque !

-Je n'accepterai pas de voir ma femme au combat !

-Je pense surtout que tu n'auras pas le choix, c'est un ordre de l'Hokage je te rappelle.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois, envieux du calme de mon ami. _Lui au moins ne connait pas ce genre de problèmes._

-Nous ne sommes pas une équipe comme les autres, l'un de nous n'est pas toujours lui-même.

-Nous y voilà ! Tu as peur d'une réaction de Naruto !

-Oh tu peux bien rire mais moi je ne vois pas matière à plaisanter ! Si Naruto perd le contrôle du démon renard il devient un danger pour tout le monde, y compris les ninjas de sa propre équipe !

-Mais ce chakra il va apprendre à le maîtriser ! Et puis c'est son cousin !

-Naruto a attaqué Sakura ! C'est sa coéquipière ! Il ne reconnaitra pas Atkisane comme sa cousine !

-Peut-être mais Sakura va bien.

-Parce qu'elle a pu recevoir des soins !

-Tu deviens vraiment parano ! Sakura possède des techniques médicales, si jamais il arrivait qu'Atkisane ou quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé elle pourrait le soigner ! Ne t'imagine pas un scenario d'un démon renard détruisant tout sur son passage ! Tu te trompes d'ennemi !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-L'Akatsuki, Orochimaru ou Kabuto… Ce sont eux qui représentent une menace pour Konoha. Pas Naruto. Ne reprend pas la bêtise de ses villageois ! Naruto n'est pas une menace pour Konoha, encore moins une menace pour son clan.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne des risques !

-Mais c'est notre lot quotidien ! Et ne te met pas dans la tête de l'empêcher de vous rejoindre demain.

-C'est facile comme plan.

Je me frottais la tête à la recherche de mon bandeau pour masquer le sharingan, à la place je ne rencontrais que mes cheveux. Furieux, je l'avais balancé à travers la pièce, _là où il a dû rester._

-Arrête de vivre dans la souffrance ! On dirait que tu la cherches ! Et va cacher ce sharingan avant que tu ne tombes à court de chakra.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Oh que si ! Tu es marié maintenant, tu ne dois plus penser que pour toi !

-Je le sais bien, et en ce moment c'est ma plus grosse angoisse.

-Laisse toi vivre, elle est arrivée ici sans toi ! C'est qu'elle a la possibilité de se défendre.

Je m'étendais davantage pour admirer le clair de lune. _Oui, c'est une battante qui a su traverser les épreuves._ Un moment passa avant que l'un de nous ne brise le silence. Pensifs, devant le ciel étoilé du pays du feu.

-Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas connaître tout cela Asuma !

-Un autre point sur lequel tu te trompes.

-Pardon ?

-Je connais très bien ce dont tu me parles. Tes angoisses, je les traverse tous les jours.

-Asuma Sarutobi ! Ce n'est encore qu'une gamine !

-Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

-De ta coéquipière ! Tu sors avec Ino Yamanaka !

-C'est toi qui ramolli du cerveau ! Ino est mon élève et je suis son sensei ! Pas son copain !

-Mais alors…

-Kurenaï.

-Pardon ?

-Je sors avec Kurenaï.

-…

-Qui est une kunoichi et part fréquemment en mission. Je rencontre les mêmes doutes que toi aujourd'hui. Imagines-tu Kurenaï rester à Konoha alors que nous partons tous ?

-Non.

-Alors laisse ta femme faire ce pour quoi elle est née.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto :)

**Kakashi se mari**

**L'essence même de l'art ninja**

_Pov Naruto_

J'entamais mon troisième bol de ramen lorsque je reçus un violent coup dans le dos.

-Toujours la bouche pleine ! Tu ne finis jamais de manger !

-Sakura chan ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

-Il n'aurait pas oublié quelque chose, monsieur le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ?

_Un oubli ? _Je suis trop crevé pour réfléchir… Sakura attend, face à moi, le regard mauvais.

-La réponse ne va pas te plaire mais non… je ne vois pas.

-Imbécile ! Et le rendez-vous avec Konohamaru ?

_Gloups !_

-Maintenant que tu le dis… désolé, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec ma cousine, tu te rends compte ! Ma cousine et…

-LEVE TES FESSES DE CE TABOURET ET VIENT AU RENDEZ-VOUS !

-Désolé Sakura…

-JE ME FICHE DE TES EXCUSES !

-Bien entendu… A bientôt Chef ! Ayame !

Ma coéquipière m'attrapait par le bras et m'entrainait de force à sa suite. Je restai silencieux, peu désireux d'être à l'origine d'une nouvelle colère. Sakura me trainait de force, _comme si je ne sais pas marcher tout seul…_

-Je te connais trop bien Naruto ! Heureusement que j'ai fait un détour par Ichiraku ramen !

-Ça va ! Tu n'oublies jamais rien ?

-Non, si j'ai un engagement, je m'y tiens !

Ses cheveux roses virevoltaient avec discipline suivant le rythme saccadé de son pas rapide.

-Je vois Madame est parfaite !

-La perfection n'existe pas mais on peut s'en approcher !

Sakura et moi nous retournions surpris. Atkisane nous contemplait, fière de son effet, un sac de provisions dans les bras.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez sur vos gardes, même si le village est surveillé la prudence est de mise, c'est l'essence même de l'art ninja.

Sakura répliquait acide :

-Comme la trahison et les mensonges ?

-Sakura !

Ma cousine me fit un grand sourire.

-Laisse Naruto, ce n'est pas important ! Bon, je constate que vous êtes pressés, je ne vais pas vous retarder…

-Tu ne nous déranges pas, tu peux venir avec nous !

Sakura me regarda comme s'il me poussait un troisième œil. Atkisane semblait gênée.

-Merci Naruto mais je suis fatiguée, une longue journée nous attend demain alors je vais aller me mettre au lit !

-Et Kakashi sensei ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

-Sakura ça suffit !

-Laisse Naruto, il n'y a pas de soucis ! Pour répondre à ta question Sakura chan, mon époux est parti rejoindre Gaï et d'autres ninjas chez Ichiraku.

-Je vois… Bonne soirée alors !

-Merci, à vous aussi !

Atki nous adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'elle a eu lorsque Sakura a évoqué Kakashi sensei… Et puis cette excuse était bidon, Kakashi sensei n'était pas chez Teuchi puisqu'on en vient ! _Ce seraient__-ils disputés ?_ Oh et puis de quoi je m'occupe ! Les problèmes de ménage du sensei ne sont pas les miens ! _Quoiqu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il rende ma cousine malheureuse…_

-Tu m'écoutes Naruto ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors répète ce que je viens de dire !

_Oh elle me fatigue aujourd'hui…_

-Pardon Sakura chan, j'étais distrait.

-Je te demandais ce qui ne fonctionne pas chez toi ? On organise une réunion pour glaner des informations sur la femme Hatake et toi tu l'invites à nous suivre !

-Ne parle pas ainsi de ma cousine !

-Je t'en prie Naruto, tu la connais depuis quoi ? Cinq heures ?

-C'est ma cousine, mon clan !

-Arrête, si ça se trouve elle t'a raconté cette histoire pour t'amadouer et…

-C'est ma cousine Sakura, d'accord ? Ma cousine !

-Qui débarque mystérieusement à Konoha et charme Kakashi sensei ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve sa bonne foi ? Elle pourrait aussi bien être un espion à la solde d'Orochimaru ou de l'Akatsuki !

-J'ai confiance en elle.

-C'est justement ça le problème Naruto. Tu donnes trop facilement cette confiance !

Nous arrivions près de l'académie. Sakura continua un moment un monologue qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Konohamaru et sa bande nous attendaient dans un coin plus sombre.

-Chef ! Nous avons du dossier !

-Content de l'apprendre Konohamaru !

Sakura me jetait un coup d'œil surpris mais consenti à se taire, _une première…_

-Nous t'écoutons !

Konohamaru se redressa et prit un air entendu.

-D'abord il faut que vous sachiez que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, cette fille semble ne laisser aucune traces ! Mais l'équipe a su faire preuve de courage et d'une grande maîtrise de l'art ninja…

-Abrège !

-Sakura !

-Mais quoi Naruto ! A ce rythme-là on y sera encore à minuit !

Je faisais un sourire d'excuse à notre informateur.

-Pardonne-la, elle est sous tension depuis notre retour.

-Bien chef, je disais la mission s'avéra plus complexe que prévu mais nous avons plusieurs pistes à vous proposer ! La première est celle de l'espion pour le compte du sannin Orochimaru…

Mon équipière me donna un coup dans les côtes, je lui rendais une belle grimace.

-La seconde serait qu'elle soit de mèche avec l'Hokage, une sorte de réfugiée. Kakashi assurerait sa protection sous couvert d'un mariage entre eux…

-C'est brillant !

Je foudroyais Sakura du regard. Ces gamins sont fou, et ma coéquipière encore plus pour marcher dans leur délire. Ses grands yeux verts s'éclairaient alors qu'elle étayait la thèse de Sarutobi junior.

-En effet ! Il se pourrait qu'elle soit réfugiée ! On ne connait aucune relation à Kakashi sensei, aussi ce mariage éclair est louche ! Konohamaru tu as raison ! Il est possible que vu son niveau et ses qualifications il en assure la protection !

-Non mais vous vous écoutez ? Atkisane est la femme de Kakashi, et c'est tout !

Konohamaru m'observait avec méfiance.

-Nous avons appris son lien présumé avec le clan Uzumaki.

Je roulais des yeux, Sakura poussa un petit cri de joie.

-Oui, Atkisane Hatake est ma cousine.

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas vraiment être objectif chef !

-Je me porte personnellement garant des agissements d'Atkisane Hatake bon sang !

-Naruto, Konohamaru a raison, dans cette histoire tu n'es plus partial !

Je les observais tour à tour. Tous me contemplaient avec cette mine moqueuse des villageois dans mon enfance.

-Je veux savoir la vérité sur la femme de Kakashi sensei autant que vous. Par contre, je ne tolérerais pas que vous salissiez son nom, celui de notre clan, en échafaudant des scénarii à qui le plus offensant !

-Alors tu veux savoir quand même ? Tu acceptes que l'on parle d'elle ?

Sakura me regardait avec une lueur de défi.

-Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

-Très bien. Konohamaru tu peux poursuivre.

Le môme ne semblait pas convaincu. Je le dévisageais avec froideur.

-Konohamaru ?

-Pardon chef ! Donc, je disais espion ou réfugiée. Ensuite nous ne savons pas si elle dispose de chakra. Moegi a eu l'occasion de l'observer dans la rue et n'a rien ressenti de particulier. Donc la troisième hypothèse serait celle d'une civile. Une civile placée sous la protection de Kakashi sensei.

-Arrêtez avec votre protection !

-Naruto, partialité !

-Pfff…

-Enfin, la dernière piste et que les Hatake soient juste un couple heureux en ménage. Qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle et inversement et qu'ils n'ont pas attendu pour se marier.

-Moi je vote pour cette option !

Sakura répliquait que personne ne m'avait demandé mon avis. Je me renfrognais.

-Seulement cela ne nous dit pas qui elle est. C'est tout chef.

-Merci Konohamaru, votre équipe a fait du bon boulot.

-Nous restons en alerte !

-On se reverra à notre retour de mission !

Les gamins partirent et je me tournais vers Sakura.

-Une nouvelle mission ?

-J'ai oublié de t'en parler…

-Ah, la fille parfaite !

-C'est bon ! Nous avons rendez-vous demain à 8 heures sur le pont. Maître Tsunade m'en a averti cet après-midi. Et devine quoi ? Nous allons rencontrer notre nouveau coéquipier !

-Encore !

-Il semblerait cette fois qu'il s'agisse de la personne idéale.

-On l'a connait ?

Sakura tritura ses doigts un moment avant de répondre.

-Sakura ?

-Elle ne m'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait.

-Bien.

-Tu devrais te montrer plus prudent Naruto.

_Je vais m'arracher les cheveux !_

-Sakura, j'ai confiance en elle et au jugement de Kakashi sensei !

-Et s'il avait été abusé ?

-Et s'il était tout simplement amoureux d'elle ?

Je me tournais franchement face à elle, furieux. Ses mèches roses brillaient sous le clair de lune.

-Naruto, on ne tombe pas aussi facilement…

-Tu aimes Sasuke non ?

Ses joues devinrent rouge vif et ma gorge se serra.

-Les coups de foudre ça existe !

-Enfin Naruto !

-Je suis fatigué Sakura, et puis cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien alors passe une bonne nuit et rendez-vous demain !

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et filais chez moi, la laissant en plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, moi je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Kakashi se mari**

**Réveils en panne.**

_Pov Naruto_

Biip bip biip bip biip bip…

_Maudit réveil! _J'arrêtai l'objet de malheur et m'étirai à la manière d'un chat.

8 heures !

Sakura va me tuer ! Je bondis du lit, fis un brin de toilette avant d'enfiler mes vêtements à toute vitesse. J'attrapai ma veste et fonçai au dehors. _C'est bien ma veine, pourquoi ai-je oublié de changer l'heure de la sonnerie ? Crétin !_

Le pont est en vue, ouf ! Et Sakura aussi non, non, non ! Surtout pas le jour où on doit accueillir un nouvel équipier !

Je dérapais dans un nuage de poussière, faisant tousser ma coéquipière et m'accrochai à la balustrade.

-Le sens de la ponctualité, comme toujours !

-Bon matin à toi aussi Sakura chan !

Un coup d'œil aux alentours m'apprit que nous étions seuls.

-Le nouveau est aussi ponctuel que Kakashi sensei !

Sakura me lança un coup d'œil glacial.

-Je serai toi, je ne la ramènerai pas trop !

-Ça va, si on ne peut plus plaisanter.

Atkisane se matérialisa de l'autre côté du pont. Je lui faisais de grands signes sous les railleries de Sakura.

-Atkisane, hey ATKISANE !

Ma cousine combla la distance d'un pas lent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut assez près de nous que je remarquai ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Sakura sembla faire la même déduction.

-Atkisane, vous n'allez pas bien ?

-Si merci Sakura chan.

Je me rapprochai de ma cousine et me plaçai face à elle.

-Atkisane, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, ne t'en fait pas Naruto, je suis une idiote c'est tout !

Sakura nous rejoignit, _la mine bien trop attentive pour être honnête._

-C'est Kakashi sensei ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non, du tout. Mon mari va très bien, soyez rassurés.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec vous ?

-Je… je pensais être en retard, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, mais vous connaissez votre sensei, toujours à trainasser !

Atkisane afficha un sourire qui se voulait confiant, Sakura eu l'air d'y croire et s'éloigna un peu. J'en profitai pour prendre ma cousine à part.

-Raconte-moi la vérité !

-De quelle vérité parles-tu ?

Ma cousine me contemplait étonnée sauf que je ne marchais pas du tout dans son petit jeu.

-Tes yeux sont encore humides, tu as dû pleurer toute la nuit ! La seule chose de vrai dans ce que tu as raconté à Sakura est que tu ne sais pas où se trouve ton mari ! Et ne me mens pas, hier non plus tu ne le savais pas, nous venions de quitter le restaurant de Teuchi !

-C'est très gênant bon sang !

Je le retenais par le bras.

-Je sais écouter.

J'attrapai sa paume glacée pour la pousser à la confidence. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle me tendit le bandeau de Kakashi sensei.

-Nous avons eu une dispute hier soir. Il l'a balancé à travers toute la maison, fou de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, lui qui est pourtant si calme. Il a quitté la maison et m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre. Je suis sortie pour le rattraper, voir si j'arriverai à le raisonner. Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit mais il n'est jamais rentré. J'ai peur Naruto.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure entrecoupé par ses sanglots. Je serrai plus fortement sa paume dans la mienne et elle me remercia d'un sourire triste.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire…

-Oh ! Il va arriver et tu pourras lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est jamais en avance le sensei ! Et apparemment notre nouvel équipier non plus…

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent sans que j'en saisisse la cause. Je n'y pensais pas davantage, que Kakashi sensei arriva tranquillement sur le pont, un livre en main. _Il ne manque pas d'air !_

Atkisane s'essuya frénétiquement le visage avant de lui faire face, droite.

-Yo !

Sakura commença à roucouler et le sensei à soupirer. J'observais plus en détail ma cousine. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés, encadrant son visage d'un rideau aux reflets cuivre. Elle avait quitté sa robe pour une nouvelle, de la couleur de ses yeux avec des collants noirs avec des bottes. _Là, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe._

Kakashi sensei s'avança vers nous, laissant Sakura jacasser seule.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, rentre à la maison.

Un éclair de rage me prit et je lui balançais mon poing dans la figure, coup qu'il n'évita même pas, échouant plusieurs mètres plus loin._Oh boulette !_

-NARUTO !

Ma cousine m'empêcha de repartir à la charge mais ce qui me surprit fut le sourire vicieux de Sakura dans le dos du vieux Hatake.

-Vous n'avez pas à lui parler de la sorte !

Atki me tirait en arrière avec une poigne de fer.

-Naruto, reste en dehors de ça…

-Il te doit le respect !

La voix du vieux s'éleva derrière nous.

-Et si je lui parle ainsi c'est justement parce-que je la respecte.

-Quoi ? A qui voulez-vous faire avaler ça ?

Ma cousine bloquait mes épaules,m'incitant au calme. Derrière, Sakura semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la scène.

-Laisse Naruto, je dois parler à mon mari.

Atkisane me dépassa et alla se poster face à lui. Le vieux Hatake avait l'air malheureux comme les pierres.

-Ainsi tu ne veux pas suivre mes conseils ?

-Tes conseils toujours mais juste s'ils sont bénéfiques.

-Tu ne rentreras pas à la maison ?

-Non.

-Bien.

Hatake lui remis un bandeau de Konoha que ma cousine noua autour de sa tête avant de lui tendre le sien.

-Tu l'as gardé.

-J'attendais que tu passes le chercher.

-Nous pouvons y aller !

_Hein ?_ J'observais alternativement Kakashi sensei et Sakura qui, n'en tenant plus, s'écroula de rire.

-Je ne comprends rien ! On n'est pas censés accueillir un nouveau membre ?

Le vieux Hatake me désigna sa femme du menton.

-Tu l'as devant toi.

Ma cousine se retourna, rayonnante.

-Mais c'est génial !

Je lui sautai au cou sous les mines dépitées du sensei et de la demoiselle Haruno.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto mdr… Bonne lecture !

**Kakashi se mari**

**Stratégie**

-Je ne comprends rien ! On n'est pas censés accueillir un nouveau membre ?

Je désignais mon épouse qui m'offrit un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu l'as devant toi.

-Mais c'est génial !

Naruto sauta au cou d'Atkisane qui riait aux éclats. _Rien d'étonnant venant de la part du ninja le plus imprévisible de ma connaissance._

-Vous devez être content Kakashi sensei ! Avoir votre femme dans votre équipe ! Vous ne la perdrez jamais de vue.

Je remerciais une Sakura un peu trop convaincante. Entre elle et Naruto je suis en minorité.

-Bon alors où va-t-on sensei ?

-Nulle part. L'équipe 7 va devoir passer un nouveau test pour prendre le départ.

-Oh non ! Je te l'avais dit Sakura de lui faire bouffer ses clochettes quand il était dans les vapes !

-Naruto !

Le gamin m'offrit un sourire d'excuse, Sakura sautillait sur place et mon épouse attendait la suite.

-Je réexplique pour Atkisane. Vous devez me dérober ces deux clochettes, en sachant que vous êtes trois…

Naruto s'empressait de me couper la parole, certainement du fait qu'il possédait une fois n'est pas coutume, une longueur d'avance.

-Mais c'est un travail d'équipe !

-Merci Naruto, en effet la seule chance dont vous disposez face à moi est le travail d'équipe.

Ma femme acquiesçait. Aujourd'hui elle dispose d'un sacré avantage sur moi, je ne connais aucune de ses techniques. _Et je ne sais pas si je vais prendre le risque d'utiliser le sharingan._

-Très bien. Alors je vous attends les jeunes, vous avez deux heures.

Je m'éloignais pour leur laisser le temps d'élaborer une stratégie.

_Pov Naruto_

Encore un test! Cela dit on devrait le réussir, bien que je ne sache rien à propos du ninjutsu de notre nouvelle partenaire.

Sakura et Atkisane se rapprochèrent pour que le vieux ne puisse pas nous entendre.

-Vous avez un plan ?

Nous répondions par la négative à ma cousine.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sexy-jutsu ?

Les deux filles me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais le demeuré de la bande. _Et non les filles, Naruto Uzumaki, il en a dans la cervelle !_

-Naruto, tu es un imbécile ! Je te rappelle que Kakashi sensei y est insensible !

-Au mien mais peut-être pas à celui de son épouse.

Je lançais un coup d'œil suggestif à ma cousine qui gloussa sous le regard réfrigérant de notre équipière.

-C'est une idée !

-Non mais vous n'y pensez pas ? Je ne tiens pas à assister à un autre spectacle de pervers ! Nous devons le respect au sensei et pas le piéger dans un plan glauque !

-Qui te parle de le piéger Sakura Chan ? Il l'a bien cherché en nous faisant passer ce test !

-Bien dit cousine !

Atkisane souriait innocemment à une Sakura livide.

-Non, je n'assisterai pas à ce spectacle !

-Dans ce cas, on ne te retient pas Sakura chan !

Je m'interposais entre les filles avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un travail d'équipe mesdames !

-Mademoiselle !

Je m'éloignais rapidement des poings de miss Haruno et repris, diplomate.

-Très bien, alors conservons l'idée en tant que plan B.

Atkisane et Sakura approuvèrent, je soufflais discrètement, soulagé.

-Sauf que petit génie… Nous n'avons pas de plan A.

-Pas bête.

Nous restions silencieux, dans nos pensées, soudain Sakura prit la parole.

-Atkisane, nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur vous…

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

_Surprenant comme les femmes peuvent se montrer girouette…_

-Bien, alors nous ne savons que trop peu de choses sur toi pour mettre au point une tactique efficace.

-Je vois… Que souhaitez-vous connaitre ?

-Ton affinité, tes capacités particulières, ton rang ninja… tout ce qui peut nous être utile !

-Bien sûr. Mon affinité est le fûton…

-Comme moi !

-C'est vrai !

Ma cousine sembla ravie mais Haruno plomba l'ambiance.

-Stop, ce n'est pas le moment ! Continue Atkisane.

-Pardon, donc mon affinité est le fûton et je possède la faculté de contrôler l'espace-temps si je me focalise sur des lieux que j'ai déjà visité auparavant.

-Impressionnant !

-NARUTO !

-Respire Sakura !

Atki continua :

-Merci Naruto. Sinon je suis genin.

-Quoi ?

Ma cousine haussait les épaules et Sakura eu un petit rire mauvais.

-De par ma situation je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fréquenter une académie pour passer les examens.

-Oh et en quoi consistait cette situation ?

-Ceci est une autre histoire Sakura chan, nous avons des clochettes à dérober il me semble.

Je faisais un clin d'œil complice à ma cousine et Sakura se renfrogna.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Atki, moi aussi je suis genin !

-Oui mais toi tu es un idiot !

Ma cousine se rapprocha de Sakura et commença une nouvelle joute verbale.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut toujours que tu le rabaisses !

-Ceci est une histoire entre Naruto et moi qui ne te concerne nullement Atkisane chan.

-Bien sûr que si, maintenant je suis votre équipière mais aussi la cousine de Naruto !

-Mais arrêtez tous les deux avec vos cousine par si et cousin par la ! Les Hyuûga sont moins chiants !

-Excuse nous d'aimer notre famille !

Sakura était hors d'elle, le regard chargé d'une haine sournoise.

-Sauf que vous n'êtes pas une famille ! Toi tu es un orphelin et elle une sale petite profiteuse qui a su trouver un pigeon !

-Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour nous insulter mon cousin et moi ?

-Et ça recommence !

J'étais trop atterré par les paroles de Sakura pour lui répondre. _Elle ne voit en moi que le gamin perdu, le môme sans parents._

-Tu n'as pas à me juger, tu ne connais rien à mon histoire…

-Alors raconte-là et qu'on en finisse !

-Je ne perdrais pas un temps précieux avec quelqu'un de ton genre, et puis mon époux nous a confié une mission !

-Son époux ! Son époux !

Sakura devenait hystérique._ Je dois prendre la situation en main._

-HARUNO SAKURA ! Ça suffit !

-Oh tais-toi Naruto.

Atkisane se jeta sur Sakura, je m'interposais entre les kunoichis.

-Je vais te faire avaler ta langue de sale petite peste !

-Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes pauvre genin !

-ATKISANE ! SAKURA ! STOP !

-…

Je prenais Sakura a part.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne supportes pas l'épouse de Kakashi sensei mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour laisse éclater ta colère. Nous sommes tous des ninjas dans la même équipe et nous avons une mission alors ressaisi-toi !

-Tu as raison la mission passe avant le reste, je ne m'emporterai plus, c'est promis.

Ses grands yeux verts semblaient absorbés par dans la contemplation le sol et je réprimais l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

Atkisane s'assit en tailleur et leva sa main pour réclamer la parole.

-Je propose que nous utilisions ma technique de contrôle espace-temps combinée à une ruse de votre part.

-Je pourrais utiliser des clones pour faire une diversion qui te permettrait de le surprendre…

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

Nous nous tournons vers Sakura qui semblait plus calme.

-Tu pourrais participer avec moi !

-Je ne sais pas si Kakashi sensei se laissera attaquer de front… et tu oublies Naruto qu'avec le sharingan il aura la possibilité de distinguer directement le vrai des faux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il utilisera le sharingan.

A présent c'est Atkisane que nous dévisagions. Elle rougit légèrement avant de s'expliquer.

-Je dois participer et il ne m'a jamais regardé avec le sharingan. Aussi je ne pense pas qu'il tentera de s'en servir.

-Mais c'est ridicule !

_Encore, c'est reparti !_

-Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas enfoncer le clou…

-Ne t'inquiète pas de lui ça fait des plombes qu'il n'est plus visible !

-Merci Naruto. Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi ? Tu n'es qu'une genin ! Qu'elle fabuleuse technique peux-tu posséder pour qu'il choisisse de s'en priver ?

-C'est dans ton caractère d'être toujours condescendante ? Tu connais le sens du mot respect ?

-Les filles vous êtes adorables mais j'en ai marre bon sang !

Atkisane se relevait et nous suivions le mouvement.

-Si mon mari ne me prend pas mes techniques c'est par respect pour moi, un respect ridicule, je le conçois mais c'est sa vision des choses. Et aujourd'hui c'est un plus pour nous.

-Bien dit ! Alors allons-y Sakura, Atkisane !

Je tendais ma main en signe d'accord aux filles.

-Je reste en retrait jusqu'au dernier moment, puis j'apparaitrai dans son dos.

-N'oubliez pas que c'est moi la chûnin, c'est moi le chef !

Atkisane me lança un regard désabusé.

-Un esprit d'équipe hein ?

Le chef parti dans un nouveau délire.

-Elle est sous pression avec Sasuke et le reste…Ne lui en veut pas trop.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela Naruto, bonne chance !

-A toi aussi Atki, à toi aussi…

Je me rapprochais de Sakura, laissant Atkisane en arrière, prête à surgir au moment propice. Kakashi sensei n'était plus en vue.

-Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la lisière, là-bas. Il est certainement dans le coin à nous attendre. Je l'attaque et toi tu arrives en suivant avec tes clones, espérons qu'Atkisane dit vrai à propos de son sharingan.

-On est une équipe Sakura, on doit lui faire confiance.

-Je sais… Allons-y !

Sakura bondit sur la droite de la rivière, traversant la prairie en direction de la forêt. Je la couvrais avec trois clones. Kakashi sensei se trouva rapidement dans notre champ de vision, affalé contre un arbre avec un bouquin de Jiraya, _comme l'avait prédit Sakura…_ et sans son sharingan, _comme Atkisane s'en doutait…_

Le sensei se releva sans pour autant cesser sa lecture. Sakura fonça tête baissée mais il la contra facilement. Mes clones et moi sortions des shuriken lorsqu'Atki se matérialisa dans son dos. Elle effleura les clochettes mais Hatake disparut à son tour pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

-Il va falloir être plus convaincant les jeunes !

Atkisane disparut de nouveau pour se replacer dans son dos mais Kakashi sensei esquiva un kunaï en main. Elle eut juste le temps de disparaitre et se rematérialisa à nos côtés.

-Bon, on passe au plan B ?

Sakura prit la tête de notre groupe.

-Attendons encore un peu pour la tactique perverse, à la place utilisons le corps à corps. Je réessaye de face, Atkisane par l'arrière et Naruto… Ben toi je te laisse le soin de nous éblouir !

-Multi-clonage supra!

Plusieurs centaines de mes clones prirent possession de la petite prairie. Atkisane se volatilisa et Sakura reparti à la charge. _Sauf que Kakashi sensei retira le bandeau voilant le sharingan…_

J'envoyais plusieurs salves de clones qui se firent massacrés, _saleté de ninja copieur ! _Atkisane se matérialisa à nouveau dos à lui alors que Sakura arrivait à sa portée. Kakashi sensei prit le temps de ranger son livre puis il disparut à nouveau.

-Il m'a filé d'entre les doigts ! Je vous assure, je le tenais et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Atki !

-Il a raison, c'est ton premier combat contre Kakashi sensei, il te faudra un temps d'adaptation…

_Je rêve ! Depuis quand Sakura est-elle aussi lunatique ? _Le rire de Kakashi sensei raisonna près de la rivière. Il avait replacé son bandeau et semblait bien amusé par la situation.

-Pas très efficace votre équipe ! Il ne vous reste plus que cinq minutes !

-Tu es injuste ! Je te tenais et tu as pris la fuite bon sang !

-C'était de l'amateurisme ma belle.

-Oh ce que tu m'énerves !

Je fis disparaitre les clones restant et rejoignis mes coéquipières.

-Sakura chan et si on passait au plan B ?

-Oui, je crois que ce sera notre meilleure chance.

-Bien. Naruto, comment fait-on ?

Ma cousine se tourna naturellement vers moi.

-QUOI ?

-On ne dit pas quoi mais comment !

-Ça va Sakura !

Je repris à l'intention d'Atki :

-Arrête, tu ne sais pas faire un sexy-jutsu ?

Sakura cria à la catastrophe tandis que le sourire innocent d'Atkisane grandissait.

-Disons que je ne l'ai jamais essayé mais…

-Je ne peux pas t'apprendre une technique sans pratique en cinq minutes !

-Explique-moi juste le principe et je m'adapterai.

-Stop ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! Naruto c'est toi qui va faire le sexy-méta…

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même Sakura, il y est insensible !

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu vas prendre les traits d'Atkisane ainsi, si la technique loupe Atkisane en aura eu une illustration pour tenter de la reproduire.

-C'est ma cousine ! J'ai du mal à l'imaginer…

-Comment ça à l'imaginer ?

Je chuchotais pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

-Nue.

-Oh Naruto ! Je t'en prie ! Fais un effort.

-Bien. Et après on dit que c'est moi le pervers bon sang !

Je me rapprochais de ma cousine.

-Atki, le plan te convient ?

-Bien sûr, comme ça je te verrais à l'œuvre même si la scène risque d'être un peu déstabilisante…

_Gloups !_

-Mais ce sera un bon entrainement !

-Très bien, si nous sommes tous d'accord Naruto s'occupe de la diversion et nous des clochettes.

-3 MINUTES !

Nous approuvions l'idée de Sakura et je réalisais la technique en pensant fortement à ma cousine.

-Sexy-mêta !

Maître incontesté en la matière, je me transformais en une version que je voulais enjôleuse de l'épouse de Kakashi sensei. Ce dernier sembla de marbre_, si même sa femme ne lui fait pas d'effet…_ Remarque Sakura l'avait prédit…Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche c'est la réaction de ma cousine.

-NARUTO ! Mais tu es devenu fou !

Je me retournais dans sa direction quand je reçu un violent coup sur le crâne qui me fit reprendre ma forme normale.

-A force de me cogner je vais finir avec un traumatisme crânien !

-Tais-toi crétin ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Quoi ! C'est toi-même qui as approuvé le plan !

-Je ne pensais pas que tu apparaitrais… Nu.

Sakura explosait de rire face à sa réaction et mes joues me brulaient.

-Quelle gourde ! Excusez-moi.

Notre équipière reprenait un air sérieux après ses paroles déplacées envers l'épouse du sensei en sa présence avant de repartir à rire.

-Atki, un sexy-jutsu est forcément peu habillé, il faut déstabiliser l'adversaire bon sang !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire un peu plus vêtu, avec un maillot de bain par exemple ?

Face à nous Sakura devint hystérique, s'écroulant à genoux sur la prairie.

-Elle est… trop… drôle ! Ah ahah !

Je me détournais d'elle pour parler sérieusement avec Atki, les secondes s'égrainant.

-Bon, veux-tu essayer ?

-Arrête Naruto, elle n'en est pas capable !

J'ignorais Sakura et fixais ma cousine attendant sa réponse.

-Oui, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Mais dans une version plus conventionnelle bon sang !

-Achevez-moi !

Sakura était à la limite de se rouler sur le sol, pleurant de rire. Atki l'ignora royalement avant de se mettre en position.

-Sexy-méta !

-Oh non c'est le pompon ! Jamais il ne craquera pour…

Sakura resta bouche-bée. Kakashi sensei avait stoppé sa lecture et contemplait sa femme comme un chien devant un os à moelle. _L'œil hagard tel le merlan frit._

-Naruto, fonce !

Sakura et moi contournions Atki et nous placions de part et d'autre du sensei, sans aucune réaction de sa part. J'attrapais les clochettes et en passais une à ma coéquipière.

-Arrêtons ce spectacle avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus ! Je tiens à ma vue !

J'approuvais les paroles de ma coéquipière et faisait signe en direction d'Atkisane qui semblait aussi absorbée que son époux. _Ils font bien la paire…_


	16. Chapter 16

Pardon pour la longue attente entre les chapitres mais je suis partie en vacances sans connexion wifi :)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucuns droits sur Naruto, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto )

**Kakashi se mari**

**Chakra Uzumaki**

Je ne sais pas quel sentiment choisir. La joie ou bien l'exaspération.

Naruto est égal à lui-même, fonçant dans le tas comme un boulet de canon, la réflexion après, mon Atki cache bien son jeu, m'attaquant par surprise grâce à son jutsu de disparition que je connais déjà pour en faire les frais tous les jours et Sakura… C'est Sakura au final qui retient mon attention. Complotant, calculant et se montrant particulièrement irritable avec ses équipiers. _A ce demander ce qu'il lui passe par la tête._

J'attendais, livre en main, l'épreuve touchait à sa fin et je pense que c'est l'exaspération qui prenait le dessus sur la joie de retrouver mon équipe après l'Akatsuki, l'hôpital, notre mariage…

C'est le troisième test des clochettes et ils n'ont visiblement encore rien compris. _Désespérant._

Naruto s'agitait dans tous les sens face à ma femme.

-Sexy-méta !

Le genin prenait les traits de mon épouse pour sa technique de pervers préféré. Je ne le pensais pas aussi atteint ! Fantasmer sur sa cousine, c'est impensable ! _Et ça se voit qu'il ne l'a jamais vu dans cette tenue… Heureusement !_ Il confirme mes pensées, fonçant dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Face à ce nouvel échec cuisant, le môme recevait une bonne droite de la part de ma femme. _Oh oui toi je t'aime !_

Le trio recommençait une énième dispute et je me rapprochais discrètement pour en saisir quelques propos.

**-Atki, un sexy-jutsu est forcément peu habillé, il faut déstabiliser l'adversaire bon sang !**

**-Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire un peu plus vêtu, avec un maillot de bain par exemple ?**

Sakura s'écroulait sur le sol, pleurant de rire et je n'en écoutais pas davantage. Les secondes s'égrainent et je vais remporter cette victoire. Victoire en demie teinte faute d'avoir pu assister à un vrai combat digne de ce nom._ Aurai-je le courage d'affronter vraiment ma femme ? Sans prendre de précautions ?_ Je ne le pense pas.

Atkisane se plaçait en position d'attaque face à moi, le regard concentré. Je me redressais et rangeais mon livre, fier de découvrir l'un de ses jutsu.

-Sexy-méta !

_Hein ? … Quoique…_

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, ni mes bras, ni mon chakra. La seule force d'attraction m'attirant c'était elle, face à moi. Et j'ai l'envie irrésistible d'aller la rejoindre et de quitter cette prairie sur le champ !

Il y eu un claquement et mon épouse avait retrouvé son apparence précédente.

-Je préfère cette tenue, je reviens tout de suite !

Elle disparut me laissant complétement ébahi devant deux gosses hilares. Je me renfrognais et constatais la disparition des clochettes.

-C'est cela que vous cherchez sensei ?

_Oh les garnements !_

-C'était petit !

-Petit mais incroyablement puissant ! Tu vois Sakura chan, il n'est pas définitivement insensible au chakra Uzumaki !

-Tais-toi Naruto.

-Sa suffit tous les deux ! Vous n'avez plus dix ans alors conduisez-vous comme des adultes !

Les mômes affichaient un sourire angélique et je m'assaillais dans l'herbe verte.

-Et maintenant quel est le plan sensei ?

Je répondais à une Sakura surprise par un hochement d'épaule et reprenais mon livre.

-Euh…pardonnez mon insistance mais que devons-nous faire ?

Je levais sur elle un œil blasé.

-Aujourd'hui est une journée dédiée à l'entrainement. Nous ne sortirons pas du village.

La gamine donnait un coup dans les côtes de son camarade qui attendait avec décontraction, les bras repliés derrière la tête, _classique chez Naruto._ Le gosse semblait sortir d'une sieste.

-Alors sensei, qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

Je me retenais de souffler d'exaspération.

-Moi j'attends Atkisane, vous, trouvez une occupation ! Jouez au shôgui ou entrainez-vous mutuellement !

Je riais tout seul à imaginer la tête concentrée de Naruto face à Shikamaru Nara. Non, définitivement concentration, réflexion et analyse sont des mots qui n'existent pas dans le monde de Naruto.

Les jeunes me regardaient comme si je devenais fou.

-Je peux vous aider ? Bouh !

Sakura sursautait légèrement mais Naruto restait de marbre.

-Faut vous faire soigner sensei.

Les gamins s'éloignaient sans me laisser le temps de répondre, _petits morveux !_

Je poursuivais ma lecture et observais à la dérobée les deux mômes exécuter des techniques simples. Deux paumes fraîches se posaient sur mes yeux, _oh toi tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! _J'attrapais ses mains et me retournais face à une vision angélique de mon épouse, dans une tenue similaire à celle de tout à l'heure lors de sa technique. _Cette femme est décidée à obtenir ma mort !_

-La vue te convient-elle ?

-Et comment !

Ses longs cheveux caramel étaient détachés, encadrant son visage de vagues souples dans lesquelles brillait son bandeau flambant neuf. Une fine tresse courait contre sa joue gauche donnant à sa coiffure des airs de prédatrice. J'approfondissais mon analyse, le même haut bleu à manches courtes orné du symbole Uzumaki sur le bras d'où partait des mitaines en maille, le short court vert kaki et les collants dans le même genre que les mitaines s'arrêtant au mollet et les bottes à tallons dans les tons du haut. _A tomber à la renverse !_

-Respire chéri, tu es tout rouge.

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil la faisant glousser davantage avant de me rappeler la présence de la fine équipe dans mon dos qui attendait des explications. Je prenais une voix autoritaire.

-Eil Atkisane ! Vous n'avez pas à disparaître au beau milieu de l'entrainement pour faire du shopping !

Mon épouse faisait une moue de petite fille, pas du tout inquiétée par la sanction à venir.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus !

-Bien _sensei._

Atki insistait sur le dernier mot, je réprimais l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Naruto commençait à ricaner.

-Je me chargerai personnellement de votre entrainement ce matin…

-Normal vu que c'est vous le_ sensei !_

-Atkisane !

-Mais c'est logique !

-Eil Atkisane, je suis votre supérieur…

-Pardon, je m'excuse _sensei !_

Je me tournais vers les gamins trop amusés par la situation.

-Naruto, Sakura, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, quartier libre !

Les mômes crièrent leur joie et prirent la poudre d'escampette nous laissant seuls ma femme et moi.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Atki passait ses bras autour de moi, taquine et soufflait contre mon cou.

-Tu es trop rigide, monsieur Hatake.

-Moi, trop rigide !

-Il faut savoir apprécier la vie, rire, profiter !

Ma femme riait doucement contre mon torse et je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille.

-Je m'excuse pour hier soir.

-Je te pardonne.

Atki s'éloignait de moi et ses prunelles me fixaient avec intensité.

-Tu n'es toujours pas convaincu c'est ça ?

Je soufflais pour de bon.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable.

-Alors je vais te le montrer !

-Pardon ?

Atkisane partait un peu plus loin dans la prairie mettant une distance suffisante entre nous.

-C'est bien toi qui voulait m'entrainer non ? Je t'attends !

-Enfin Atki, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi.

-C'est dommage parce-que moi si !


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, moi je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages :)

**Bouffe gratuite**

_-Naruto, Sakura, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, quartier libre !_

Pov Naruto

_Youpi !_ Nous quittions le champ en vitesse avant qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision, Sakura en tête. Nous ralentissions alors que nous arrivions près de chez Teuchi, _c'est l'occasion ou jamais…_

-Hum, Sakura. Tu ne voudrais pas manger un bout... avec moi ?

Ses joues se colorèrent et au moment où je flairais la victoire, la kunoichi ouvrit la bouche :

-Non, je suis désolée mais pas cette fois, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

-Encore !

-Que veux-tu Naruto ! Il faut bien qu'un membre de l'équipe 7 sauve l'honneur !

Je sentis la rage bouillonner en moi, mon chakra en ébullition.

-Et de quel honneur parles-tu ?

Haruno se retourna, me lançant un regard de dédain.

-Celui de savoir faire fonctionner ses neurones. Subtilité que ni toi, ni ta présumée cousine ne semblez maitriser !

-Tu n'es qu'une…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, à quoi bon, elle était déjà loin.

J'entrais chez Teuchi, le moral en berne et le cœur en bandoulière. J'avisais Iruka sensei, attablé devant une très belle assiette. Je me rapprochais furtivement dans l'espoir de surprendre le chûnin.

-Je sais que tu es dans mon dos Naruto.

-Oh vous n'êtes pas drôle !

Iruka sensei se retourna et m'offrait la place libre à sa droite.

-Tu as raison, c'est toi le comique. Je t'invite, tu me raconteras ta mission, la même chose pour mon ami chef !

Je remerciais Iruka et Ayame m'apporta mon plat que je dévorais des yeux, ne sachant par où commencer !

-Alors comme ça Orochimaru vous a échappé.

-Mpff

-J'ai appris que tu avais bien combattu, je te félicite Naruto.

-Orphf

-Tu pourrais peut-être avaler avant de me répondre ?

-Pardon.

Je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire, toutes dents dehors et le sensei s'attrapait la tête dans les mains, en proie au découragement.

-Que ferons-nous de toi Naruto !

-Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais un boulet !

-Parce-que c'est ce que tu es ! Ohayo Iruka sensei !

Shikamaru vint à notre rencontre et je fis la moue, trop d'humiliation pour le même jour.

-Oh allez Naruto, fais pas cette tronche !

Shikamaru me pinça les côtes et je me dégageais violement, percutant inopinément Iruka sensei qui déstabilisé, tomba à la renverse. Je me mordais la joue pour ne pas hurler de rire. _Il se moque de mes filatures mais c'est lui qui n'a pas le pied sûr !_

-NARUTO ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention !

-Humm pardon sensei !

-C'est ça ! A bientôt !

Iruka quittait le restaurant et nous explosions de rire avec Shikamaru.

-Arrête Naruto, c'est grave ce genre de chose !

-Non, il était juste distrait.

-Imagine pendant un combat, je comprends mieux pourquoi il préfère enseigner !

-Mon ami Shikamaru, tu vois le mal partout.

Nara s'installa à mes côtés et nous déjeunions ensemble, j'en profitais pour lui raconter le récit fait par ma cousine.

-Tu te rends compte ! Une Uzumaki ! Ma cousine bon sang! J'ai enfin une chance de connaitre ma famille !

-Je suis heureux pour toi Naruto.

-Seulement elle ne connaissait que le nom de ma mère, Uzumaki Kushina et n'a jamais entendu parler de mon père…

-C'est plutôt maigre comme renseignements en effet.

-Dit Shikamaru, maintenant que je tiens une piste, est-ce que tu voudrais bien te renseigner autour de toi ? Poser quelques questions à tes parents, tu vois le genre…

-Entendu, et puis si elle vivait à Konoha ils devaient forcément la connaître.

Nous sortions dans la rue animée et l'envie me prit d'aller voir la punition de ma cousine.

-Shikamaru ? Ça te dirait de rencontrer la dernière Uzumaki ?

Son regard se fit songeur signe de réflexion intense.

-Et pourquoi pas.

-Alors c'est par là !

Je partais en courant dans la direction opposée, et ralentissait lorsque nous arrivions assez près du pont. _Essayons cette fois-ci de se la jouer discret. _Shikamaru adoptait le même rythme que moi, restant légèrement en retrait. Nous avancions ainsi prudemment jusqu'à nous retrouver dans la petite pelouse de tout à l'heure. Des bruits semblaient provenir de la lisière du bois. Nous nous rapprochions en silence, tapis dans l'herbe verte jusqu'à ce que le couple soit en vue.

Kakashi et sa femme était face à face et semblaient se défier.

-Je ne combattrais pas contre toi !

-Allez Kakashi !

Je présentais de loin ma cousine à Shikamaru.

-Atkisane Hatake et… Kakashi Hatake mais tu le connais déjà.

-Sans blague !

-Ça va bon sang.

Shikamaru haussait les épaules et nous replongions notre attention dans l'observation du couple.

-Kakashi Hatake ! Comment veux-tu me faire confiance si tu ne prends pas le temps de me tester, de connaître mes jutsu ! Il sera trop tard pour s'en préoccuper lors d'un vrai combat !

-Mais techniquement mon but est que tu ne te retrouves jamais au milieu d'un vrai combat !

Shikamaru se tournait vers moi la mine écœurée.

-C'est guimauve ! Il se ramollit Hatake !

Je pouffais avant de rajouter :

-Il n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que sa femme est une kunoichi !

Shikamaru levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais t'attaquer et tu seras obligé de répondre bon sang !

Ma cousine frappait le sol d'un coup de talon rageur avant de se mettre en position.

-C'est bien ta cousine Naruto, elle est aussi pitoyable que toi !

Je lui tirais la langue et nous écoutions les Hatake.

-Et si je te laisse faire ?

-Oh non Monsieur Hatake, vous allez riposter et j'y compte bien !

-Enfin Atki, sois raisonnable.

-Pas d'Atki qui tienne ! J'en ai assez entendu !

-Atki, ce n'est pas un jeu !

Ma cousine était folle de rage, nous restions en retrait, silencieux, attendant de connaître l'issue de cette joute verbale.

-Je parie un bol de ramen qu'elle va lancer l'attaque en premier !

-Et moi deux qu'il n'osera pas riposter.

-Shikamaru tu es un petit joueur ! Cinq bols pour la victoire de ma cousine !

-Sept si le combat n'a jamais lieu.

Je souriais, heureux du prochain repas gratos que m'offrirai Shikamaru.

-Tu l'auras cherché !

Ma cousine lançait une poignée de shurikens sur son mari qui les évita avec succès sans utiliser son sharingan.

-Tu fixes la date Shikamaru !

- Galère ! C'est bon, elle est moins drôle ta cousine.

Nous replongions dans le combat qui semblait sur le point de débuter.

-Atki, c'est ridicule…

-Le ridicule c'est toi !

Une nouvelle pluie de shuriken s'abattit sur le ninja copieur qui recula et grimpa sur un arbre.

-Je viendrai te chercher, tu le sais ?

-Atkisane ça suffit !

La kunoichi balançait ses bras vers le sol et une puissante rafale de vent déracina l'arbre du sensei.

-Tu sais qu'elle est flippante ta cousine ?

-Non, elle a juste un humour spécial.

-Ah, parce-que vouloir faire la peau de son mari c'est de l'humour ?

Nous pouffions comme des gamins tandis que Kakashi sensei apparaissait d'entre les branches face au sourire malicieux de sa femme.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir !

-Tu dois l'obéissance à ton sensei…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sensei, observe !

Atkisane reprenait sa position initiale avant d'effectuer trois sceaux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut plusieurs arbres qui perdirent la vie.

**-Les lames du vent !**

-Et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Kakashi sensei avait changé de ton, à présent il faisait face à son épouse, la mine contrariée. Shikamaru se redressait perdant son flegme légendaire. _Je dois avouer que moi aussi je veux connaître la raison de ce revirement chez le sensei._

-Que sous entends-tu ?

-Je t'en prie Atkisane, sois raisonnable ! Si c'est pour agiter les bras et remuer trois branches…

Grossière erreur, sa pique attisa davantage la colère de ma cousine qui composa à toute vitesse une série de mudras.

**-Shurikens du vent !**

Kakashi sensei se courba et contra l'attaque, sauf que cette fois-ci il répliqua, visant la tête de ma cousine d'un kunaï.

Je me levais à moitié, prêt à bondir pour protéger Atkisane.

-Non mais il est fou !

Shika agrippa ma veste me retenant au sol.

-Chut Naruto c'est toi l'idiot si tu surgis en plein milieu d'un combat! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Elle vous a tous envouté cette fille ! Elle s'est foutue dans des ennuis toute seule, tant pis pour elle ! Laisse-la gérer…

Je m'étranglais à moitié.

-La laisser gérer !

-Naruto, c'est sa femme ! S'il est si inquiet pour elle, il ne prendra pas le risque de la supprimer bêtement au cours d'un entrainement.

-C'est vrai que dis comme cela…

-Quand réfléchiras-tu Naruto ?

Je lui retirais la langue. _Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'ENERVE !_ Je me concentrais sur le combat que menait à présent ma cousine face au sensei. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore sorti le sharingan, _croisons les doigts pour qu'il le laisse au chaud !_

Kakashi sensei visa Atkisane avec une technique dôton mais ma cousine contra avec un ninjutsu fûton qui transforma les blocs rocheux en fine poussière.

-Alors tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Tu n'es pas de taille pour me vaincre ma chérie !

-Si je serai toi je ne me montrerai pas aussi confiant !

Atki se repositionna en position d'attaque.

**-Katon, boule de feu suprême !**

Shikamaru et moi nous observions comme deux carpes.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle est du vent !

-Ben elle doit posséder le feu en deuxième affinité !

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce matin lors de la présentation elle ne nous a jamais parlé du feu !

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Kakashi sensei se déplaça rapidement mais visiblement pas assez vu sa manche gauche calcinée. Atkisane sembla faire la même déduction vu son cri effrayé. Elle baissa sa garde se précipitant sur son époux.

-Kakashi ! Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ! Réponds-moi !

Au même moment plusieurs choses se passèrent. Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir d'ennui rageant contre la faiblesse d'un jounin considéré parmi l'élite du village, Atkisane se répandait en excuses devant un mari impassible, je voulu attrapé un papillon aux ailes roses pour l'offrir à Sakura chan et Kakashi sensei lança une attaque suiton qui frappa ma cousine de plein fouet la propulsant une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

A nouveau je voulu m'interposer mais Shika émergea au moment précis où j'envisageais une action héroïque.

Atki se releva avec difficulté une main posée sur son ventre, un léger filet de sang au coin des lèvres.

-Et si on en finissait ma chérie ? Je sais pertinemment que tu joues la comédie.

En effet le rictus de douleur de ma cousine se transforma en un sourire amusé.

-Ton dernier coup était bas.

-Mais c'est toi qui voulais un vrai entrainement non ? Tu devrais savoir qu'un ninja ne doit jamais relâcher sa vigilance.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir des sentiments, je ne suis pas un robot prêt à tuer !

-Métaphore intéressante quand on te connait bien Atki.

-Comment oses-tu ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ses mots venant de toi.

Shikamaru me chuchota :

-Tu sais de quoi ils parlent là ?

Je lui répondis que je n'en avais aucune idée et lui fit signe de se taire.

Atki semblait blessée, Kakashi sensei ne rigolait plus.

-Si tu me vois ainsi je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Je jetais un regard inquiet à Shika, elle ne va pas le larguer comme ça. _Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes, à un moment elles sont joyeuses et débordent d'amour et la seconde suivante au-revoir !_

A présent c'est le sensei qui semblait blessé.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça !

-Et comment dois-je le prendre alors ? Tu es censé être plus que jamais l'homme qui sera toujours de mon côté et tu m'insultes ! C'est cela, à tes yeux je ne suis que le monstre ? La machine ? La bête ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime. Je t'aime toi, Atkisane et je me fiche de ton passé, on a tous des zones d'ombres.

Ma cousine ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincue. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole sa voix était morne, froide.

-Sauf que mon passé est mon présent. Il fait parti de moi et si tu dis m'aimer il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes.

Kakashi sensei se rapprocha de son épouse et la prit dans ses bras. Nous étions trop loin pour entendre leurs chuchotements mais très vite le combat repris, Atki lançant les hostilités en le forçant au corps à corps. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et puissants, la rage lui donnant un aspect bestial. _Note à moi-même : Ne jamais provoquer ma cousine, elle est trop flippante._

-C'est intéressant…

Je me tournais vers Nara dont l'attention était absorbée par la vue de ma cousine.

-Arrête de lorgner ma cousine bon sang !

-Mais non idiot, j'étudie sa technique.

-Ben quoi sa technique.

-Naruto ! Tu n'as pas remarqué son taijutsu ? Lorsqu'elle contre les coups de Kakashi sensei elle libère son chakra par tous les points de son corps même ses cheveux !

-Ben en quoi est-ce exceptionnel ?

Mon comparse levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

-Même pour un shinobi ayant une bonne maîtrise de son chakra en rejeter autant est exceptionnel, pour une fois j'aimerai bien avoir un byakugan pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Que tu penses à autre chose que faire la sieste est déjà bien extraordinaire Shika !

-Crétin !

Ma cousine sortie une corde de nulle part puis effectua quelques petits sauts qui laissèrent des marques sur le sol avant de resserrer sa prise tel un filet autour de Kakashi sensei. Ce dernier se retrouva statufié, emmailloté tel un saucisson. Son épouse sautilla à nouveau devant sa mine incrédule avant de l'embrasser par-dessus son masque.

Shika et moi esquissions des grimaces de dégout.

-Je t'ai eu !

La corde disparut tout comme le couple qui se volatilisa.

-Salut les jeunes !

Nous sursautions embarassés.


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Filature **

Atkisane s'approcha la démarche féline, savourant sa victoire. Elle m'embrassa avant de plaisanter. Je n'eu pas l'occasion de répliquer qu'elle m'avait entrainé dans son jutsu de disparition, m'emportant avec elle jusqu'à chez nous.

-Tu aurais du voir ta tête, mon pauvre amour !

Je ne répondais pas augmentant son hilarité.

-C'est très vilain de bouder monsieur Hatake ! Un ninja digne de ce nom doit reconnaître la suprématie de son adversaire !

-mppf…

-Kakashi ! Reconnais-le !

Face à mon mutisme ma femme partit plus loin dans la maison en maugréant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que je m'aperçus du ridicule de ma situation. _Crétin, ça t'apprendra à l' avenir qu'il ne faut jamais mettre ta femme en colère !_

Ma tendre épouse avait visiblement préparé son coup. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à beuglé depuis le porche, emprisonné dans une position des plus grotesques par une corde empêchant le moindre mouvement.

_Le mariage rend décidément un homme bien ridicule._ Personne auparavant n'aurait été capable de me piéger dans un canular aussi basique et maintenant un seul sourire de ma douce moitié peut me conduire à ma perte. _Affligeant… _

Atkisane vint à mon secours la mine amusée.

-Oh veuillez pardonner ma maladresse sensei ! Je suis confuse !

Elle me fit un de ses sourires ravageurs avant de m'ébouriffer davantage les cheveux.

-Vas-tu me rendre ma liberté ?

Son regard se fit malicieux.

-Alors ça jamais ! Tu es mon esclave pour l'éternité autant t'y faire de suite !

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela mon ange, j'accepte mon sort si tel est ma destinée.

Ma femme pouffa et rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que notre échange s'était déroulé sous l'attention de tous nos voisins, certains ricanant face à notre mélodrame. Je la prenais par la main et l'entrainais à l'intérieur loin des regards indiscrets. _Si Atki a une chose en horreur c'est celle de se donner en spectacle… Surprenant comme elle peut se montrer timide parfois !_

-Allons ma chérie, tu vas t'en remettre j'en suis sûr. Après tout il faut bien qu'un couple de jeunes mariés apporte un peu de distraction au voisinage.

-C'est très gênant bon sang !

Je retirais mon masque et déposais un baiser sur sa joue cramoisie.

-Mais non ! Revenons-en à notre petit combat, et si tu m'expliquais la technique que tu as honteusement utilisé sur ton époux ?

-Pourquoi prendrais-je cette peine alors que je suis persuadée que tu as déjà tout décrypté ?

Je lui fis une copie de la moue si convaincante qu'elle utilisait pour m'amadouer, la ruse sembla fonctionner puisque je la fis rire.

-Je n'ai pas utilisé le sharingan.

-Voilà un sujet fort ridicule monsieur Hatake.

Je me vexais un peu.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi conserver une part de mystère dans un couple peut être ridicule !

Atkisane rit davantage et je me renfrognais.

-Voyons Kakashi, ton raisonnement est stupide !

-Alors maintenant je suis stupide !

Ma voix se fit plus froide, automatiquement les yeux de mon épouse me jetèrent des éclairs et elle répondit sur le même ton.

-Parfaitement ! Il est possible que mes techniques te soient fortement utiles ! Et si jamais ta vie était en danger et qu'un seul de mes jutsu pouvait te faire reprendre l'avantage lors d'un combat ?

-C'est d'un romantisme pathétique !

La colère de ma femme empira, tout comme le volume de la veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

-Parce-que tu crois que mourir en héros pour avoir voulu sauvegarder bêtement une part de mystère dans notre couple n'est pas d'un romantisme pathétique !

-Qui t'a dit que je comptais mourir ?

-Ce que tu m'énerves !

Atki tourna les tallons vers la cuisine et réchauffa un bol de ramen instantanés. _Ce qu'elle peut ressembler à son cousin… Aussi entêté !_

-Ça te fait plaisir de me faire constamment enrager bon sang ?

Je ne répondis pas, l'expérience me dictant de ne pas chercher à empirer la situation par une parole désastreuse. Je me rendis au salon et invoquai Pakkun pour me distraire et faire le point sur la meute.

Je discutais un peu avec lui, profitant du calme de la pièce en lui gratouillant les oreilles. Atkisane revint et s'installa à mes côtés. Aussitôt Pakkun se mit à grogner sur mon épouse. Je le rappelais à l'ordre au moment ou un éclat bleuté traversait les prunelles d'Atki.

-J'exige que ce cabot quitte cette maison sur le champ !

Mon chien ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

-Arriveras-tu à les supporter un jour ?

Ses prunelles se voilèrent de tristesse.

-Crois-moi si je te dis que je fais des efforts, je n'y peux rien dès que j'en vois un je perds aussitôt la raison.

J'attirai son corps contre le mien et l'enlaçai.

-Je le sais bien, c'est ta nature.

Elle m'offrit un sourire peu convainquant.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ai pas une seule journée sans que nous nous disputions ?

Je riais franchement face à sa mine dépitée.

-Il faut croire que cela aussi est dans notre nature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aucun mot de la conversation du couple Hatake n'avait échappé à l'attention d'une jeune kunoichi de la feuille tapie dans un buisson.

Jamais Sakura n'avait eu l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque comme elle l'avait laissé croire à l'autre ignorant. Dès qu'elle eu tourné le dos à Naruto elle avait couru de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la maison de son sensei. Désactiver les pièges protégeant la demeure pour pénétrer dans le jardin lui avait couté un temps considérable et une belle dose d'énergie mais elle était fière d'elle. Dorénavant elle possédait davantage de pistes pour percer à jour sa nouvelle équipière.

La medic-nin se releva furtivement avec l'assurance du devoir accompli lorsqu'une paume chaude se posa sur sa bouche étouffant son appel au secours.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Compromis**

-Doucement l'enragée ! C'est fou comme ton sensei a pu déteindre sur toi ! La ressemblance est frappante !

-J'exige que vous me lâchiez vieux pervers !

-Pas avant de connaître la raison qui vous pousse toi et ton copain à espionner Kakashi.

-Ce n'est pas mon copain !

Sakura, les joues en feu, lança un coup d'œil furtif à un Naruto affichant la mine gêné de quelqu'un pris en faute. _Il faut dire que sur ce coup là, ils avaient foiré tous les deux. _Sans plus attendre, la demoiselle Haruno frappa d'un coup de poing magistral leur interrogateur qui parti heurter une façade décrépie.

_Pov Naruto_

-Bravo Sakura chan!

-Tais-toi baka !

J'observai hilare la fureur de ma coéquipière qui pour une fois ne m'était pas directement destinée. Jiraya sensei se releva une main sur sa joue

-J'avoue te comprendre Naruto, Je sais pas comment tu arrives à la supporter, c'est pas une fille mais un dragon ! Elle a encore plus mauvais caractère que Tsunade au même âge !

Sakura s'élança vers lui le poing levé et je priai pour son âme. Ero-senin du se rendre compte de sa bourde vu qu'aussitôt il se répandit en excuses.

-Pardon, pardon, les mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

L'air embarrassé et les rougeurs encombrant son visage semblèrent la convaincre, son bras retomba contre son flanc. Ce dernier en profita pour en rajouter une couche supplémentaire.

-Tu sais lorsqu'on est écrivain les mots sont un art de vivre, une façon de s'exprimer que les nantis ne peuvent pas comprendre… Pour nous autre chaque phrase est une poésie, une façon de…

Mon maître n'eut l'occasion de terminer sa tirade qu'un coup plus violent que le précédent lui arracha un cri de douleur et deux dents.

-Sa vous apprendra à perdre votre petit air supérieur !

Sakura détourna son attention du sannin et s'approcha de moi, aussitôt je me recroquevillai.

-Je n'y suis pour rien Sakura chan, je te le jure !

-Du calme Naruto, je viens te délivrer. A moins que tu ne préfères la compagnie d'un auteur raté, c'est toi qui vois.

Je tendis mes mains liées vers Sakura, assez honteux de m'être ainsi fait piéger par ce vieux pervers en plein matage du couple formé par ma cousine et notre sensei.

-Primo je ne suis pas un auteur raté mais un écrivain de grand talent ! Secundo où comptez-vous aller ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !

Sakura se colla contre moi, Ero-senin était furieux. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient gagner en volume à mesure de ses pas le rapprochant, tels des tentacules se délectant sournoisement des pauvres proies innocentes que nous sommes.

Nous étions pétrifiés, _position très digne chez un ninja_, face au sensei dont la colère grondait du plus profond de sa gorge.

Jiraya nous embarqua, un sous chaque bras, vers les terrains d'entrainement. _Pourvu qu'aucun de nos amis ne nous surprennent dans cette position ! _Arrivés près de la forêt, il nous libéra sans ménagement, Sakura s'effondrant sur le sol, à présent elle aussi menottée, face contre terre.

-Maintenant je voudrais que vous répondiez à cette question. Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour espionner Kakashi Hatake ? Toi d'abord avec Nara puis mademoiselle à son domicile. Vous ne tenez pas à la vie ? Vous êtes fatigués de votre devoir de shinobi ? Ou alors êtes-vous simplement deux sales gosses demeurés et stupides ?

Je levais la main en signe de reddition.

-Je vote pour deux sales gosses demeurés et stupides.

-Oh, parle pour toi !

Cela empira le mauvais caractère du sensei qui hurla :

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Naruto ! Que tu fasses des choses stupides ne me surprend plus en revanche c'est la réponse de la demoiselle qui m'intéresse !

Sakura releva la tête avec arrogance. De fines traces de boue lui maculaient le visage lui donnant un air un peu négligé.

-Et qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ?

Jiraya nous observa à tour de rôle puis revint sur mon équipière.

-En échange de quoi ?

-Si je réponds à vos questions, qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

Je crus qu'Ero-sennin allais s'arracher les cheveux par touffes vu la tête qu'il tira après la réponse de Sakura chan.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, c'est moi qui suis en position de force ici !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, nous sommes deux et vous êtes seul.

Je faisais des signes à Sakura afin qu'elle se taise, chose qui ne fut guère aisée vu que mes mains étaient ligotées mais cette dernière sembla ne pas m'apercevoir.

-Comme si vous pouviez faire le poids contre le légendaire Jiraya, sannin de Konoha ! Et dois-je vous rappeler petits malins que vous ne pouvez plus effectuer de mudras ?

J'essayais d'arranger les choses.

-Voyons, je suis certain que l'on puisse trouver un accord…

Jiraya sensei s'engouffra dans la brèche.

-Je propose un marché. Vous me dîtes le pourquoi de votre filature et j'accepte de répondre à vos questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vos réponses nous intéressent ?

Je lançais un regard mauvais à la demoiselle Haruno alors que le sourire du pervers en chef s'élargissait.

-Voyons… Ce regain d'intérêt si soudain pour votre sensei ne doit pas être sans rapport avec la présence à ses côtés d'une certaine jeune femme… Jeune femme se nommant Atkisane Eil-Hatake avec laquelle il s'est récemment marié ? A moins que je ne me trompe…

-Vous connaissez ma cousine ?

Sakura chan me siffla de me taire.

-Pour te répondre mon petit Naruto, effectivement je connais ta cousine vu que c'est moi-même qui les ai mariés.

Sakura ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle hurla un « marché conclu » qui nous brisa les tympans.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

_-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ai pas une seule journée sans que nous nous disputions ?_

_Je riais franchement face à sa mine dépitée._

_-Il faut croire que cela aussi est dans notre nature._

**Départ en mission**

Ma femme se collait un peu plus contre moi et je soupirai de bien être. Je respirai à plein poumon son parfum fleuri lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte. Je me levais en maugréant.

-Ah non, pas encore vous !

-Allons Kakashi ! Nous aussi on t'aime !

Les yeux écarlates de Kurenaï pétillaient de malice alors qu'elle entrait librement dans ma maison avec Asuma.

-Regarde chérie, nous avons de la visite !

J'optais pour un ton blasé, histoire de bien faire comprendre à mes très chers amis que pour une fois j'aimerai bien partager un moment tranquille avec ma femme sans que le tout Konoha n'apparaisse constamment dans notre salon.

-Je vous écoute, en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ?

Face à mon ton pas franchement courtois, Atkisane siffla entre ses dents. _Et une nouvelle dispute en perspective ! _Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse qu'elle ne vit pas à cause du masque.

-Du calme Kakashi ! Kurenaï et moi sommes là pour vous porter un message de la part de maître Tsunade. L'Hokage cinquième du nom a décidé de vous envoyer toi et ton équipe en mission, vous devez la retrouver dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible pour un départ immédiat.

-Je vous remercie Asuma sempaï, Kakashi, je monte préparer nos sacs.

-Attends Atkisane chan, je vais t'accompagner !

Après un petit signe en direction de mon épouse, les filles partirent au premier et Asuma en profita pour me prendre à part au salon.

-J'ai vu ton regard Kakashi. Souviens-toi de la conversation que nous avons eu tous les deux… Ne tente rien d'absurde, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, elle est née comme cela, c'est sa vie !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai compris même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Est-ce un crime de vouloir protéger sa femme ?

Asuma alluma une cigarette, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Méfies-toi, surveille ton équipe et tout se passera au mieux !

-Je l'espère. Sinon toi et Kurenaï ? Vous semblez inséparables ! On parle mariage ?

Asuma voulut rire mais fini par s'étrangler avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

-Attends un peu, on n'est pas tous aussi rapide que toi Kakashi Hatake !

-Oh…

-C'est vrai mon vieux ! Du jour au lendemain tu nous présente ta femme, je n'oublierai jamais la tête de Gaï ! Il n'en revenait pas le pauvre !

-…

-Reconnais que sur ce coup là ce fut une sacré surprise !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre lorsqu'on est certain de ses sentiments. J'ai compris que c'était elle et pas une autre. J'en ai fait une Hatake, fin de l'histoire.

Sarutobi m'observa en silence, je soutint son regard.

-Revenons à Kurenaï, ce n'est qu'une fille de plus à ton palmarès c'est ça? Tu me déçois, c'est une fille bien…

-Non tu n'as pas compris ! Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment, c'est du sérieux mais je préfère prendre mon temps…

Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates.

-Je vois. Ne lui fais pas de mal c'est tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Atkisane Pov_

J'ouvrais la marche vers notre chambre. Kurenaï se racla la gorge.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion Atkisane chan mais je voulais vous parler en tête à tête.

-Ah, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous pardonner Kurenaï sempaï si vous ne cessez pas sur le champ d'utiliser ce suffixe ridicule et de me vouvoyer !

Je lui faisais un clin d'œil qu'elle me rendit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas toi aussi tu devras cesser de m'appeler de la sorte, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans !

Nous rigolions et je faisais une présentation rapide des lieux.

-A droite, c'est notre chambre puis la porte derrière la salle d'eau, de l'autre côté il y a deux pièces vides…

-Encore pardon de cette intrusion.

-Kurenaï, tout va bien !

Je lui adressai un sourire que je voulus rassurant et ouvrai notre armoire. Je fouillais dans le bazar de Kakashi et réussi à trouver un petit sac. Je le rempli avec ce qui me tomba sous la main et empilai des vêtements et vivres pour tenir une semaine sur le sol. La kunoichi m'observait avec méfiance.

-Atkisane, je ne pense pas que tout tiendra dans ce malheureux sac…

- Oh que si, je peux te l'assurer !

-Pardon d'insister mais penses-tu avoir besoin de tout cela ? Tu n'es peut-être pas habituée aux missions mais à Konoha on ne se charge pas beaucoup, et puis tu trouveras toujours une auberge ou un village des marchands sur ta route, c'est inutile de transporter tant de…

Je riais franchement devant sa mine ahurie.

-Ne crois pas que je suis novice en la matière, j'ai l'expérience des missions même si je les effectuais pour le compte d'un autre pays.

-Oh… Non tu ne vas pas prendre tout ceci !

Kurenaï désigna une nouvelle pile que je plaçais près de la première, dans celle-ci je plaçais deux fûton et des draps et un nécessaire de première urgence pour la préparation de ramens.

-Je veux bien que Kakashi est parmi l'élite du village mais jamais toi et lui ne réussirez à porter cette charge sur votre dos ! Atkisane laisse moi t'aider…

Je ris plus fort et sorti un petit parchemin face auquel j'effectuai trois mudras. Un sceau noir se dessina à sa surface. Les affaires sur le parquet disparurent dans un petit plouf de fumée blanche. Je roulais le sceau et le rangeai dans une poche de mon gilet.

-Du fuinjutsu ? Je ne savais pas que tu maitrisais aussi bien les sceaux.

-On a tous nos petits secrets, le fuinjutsu est l'héritage de ma famille. Je peux en réaliser de toutes sortes et sceller un peu n'importe quoi…

J'ajoutais sur le ton de la confidence pour l'embêter un peu :

-Tu sais, j'aurais aussi très bien pu emporter dans ma poche toute cette pièce!

-Cela doit demander des quantités de chakra impressionnantes ! Tu dois en disposer d'un beau stock n'est-ce pas !

_Bravo ! Et dire que je ne cessa de te le répéter… Surveille ta langue _!

-En effet, mais changeons de sujet, pourquoi ou plutôt de qui veux-tu me parler Kurenaï Yuhi?

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur moi un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard vers la fenêtre.

-Tu n'es pas qu'une simple genin n'est-ce pas ?

-Là n'est pas le sujet je suppose.

Ce fut mon tour d'être surprise. J'observais son reflet dans le miroir posé dans un coin de la pièce. La kunoichi semblait découvrir pour la première fois la chambre de mon mari. Je continuais à guetter le moindre de ses mouvements, on n'est jamais assez prudents. Même si jamais je n'oserai poser la question à lui, il suffirait que j'apprenne que Kurenaï ou une autre femme d'ici ai pu avoir un passé avec mon mari et j'arracherai les yeux à cette heureuse élue.

_Tu es trop violente Atki !_

Non, je préfère méfiante.

-En effet. Je voudrai te mettre en garde, vis-à-vis de Kakashi.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma visiteuse et me tournais franchement vers elle.

-Exprime le fond de ta pensée.

_Ne sois pas aussi directe ! Tate le terrain, tourne-lui autour, et si jamais elle confirme tes doutes alors sors tes griffes !_

-Asuma m'a parlé d'une discussion qu'ils ont eue tous les deux te concernant. Maintenant que tu fais partie de l'équipe de ton mari tu dois savoir qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet. Il a peur pour toi, il s'inquiète.

-Je sais tout cela, merci.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai rencontré le même problème avec Asuma…

-Donc toi et Asuma…

-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai juste te prévenir. Je connais Kakashi depuis des années. Tout ça est nouveau pour lui, sois en certaine, il tient beaucoup à toi. Je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi heureux. Il t'aime Atkisane, il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne.

Je fixais ses prunelles rouge sang.

-Pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, et ne vous inquiétez pas Asuma et toi. Je l'aime trop pour faire quelque chose de stupide.

_Fort intéressant tout cela…_

-Si nous sommes d'accord, allons les rejoindre !

-Avec plaisir !

Nous redescendions retrouver nos hommes et je me repassais en boucle les paroles de Kurenaï. _Tout ça est nouveau pour lui… Il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne._ Peut-être que je peux rayer définitivement son nom de la liste des suspectes ?

Au salon, Kakashi était seul. Asuma avait du regagner la tour de l'Hokage où cette vieille chouette semblait nous attendre. Kurenaï s'excusa nous laissant seuls. J'effleurai du bout des doigts la veste de jounin de mon mari lui causant des frissons.

-Prête ?

Je vis bien l'anxiété sur son visage aussi je souriais de toute mes forces.

-Pour partir avec toi, toujours !

Il soupira et je lui passais son sac.

-Et toi ?

Je tapotais ma veste.

-Oh je vois.

J'agrippais sa main alors qu'il refermait la maison. Nous partîmes par le chemin des toits, bien plus rapide à cette heure de la journée. Je le suivais un peu en retrait.

Kurenaï a raison, cette situation est nouvelle pour nous deux. Nous devons trouver nos marques, nous apprivoiser et apprendre à donner sa confiance à l'autre. Trop vite, j'aperçus la tour de la vieille, quel formidable surnom que lui a trouvé Naruto ! Mon cousin est un génie !

Alors que nous entrions dans son bureau, j'avisais justement mon cousin en compagnie d'Haruno Sakura et de Jiraya sama dans un coin. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses me lança un coup d'œil réfrigérant avant de reporter son attention sur le pauvre Naruto et le sannin venait à notre rencontre.

-Atkisane Hatake, c'est un toujours un plaisir de revoir une femme aussi jolie que vous !

Mon époux grogna et je remerciais maître Jiraya.

-je ne dis que la vérité, en plus d'être plus qu'agréable à regarder, la toute jeune Madame Hatake m'inspire la douceur d'un colibri, voici un excellent modèle pour mon prochain roman…

Mon mari resserra un peu plus sa prise sur ma main, comme pour s'assurer de me garder près de lui. Alors comme ça tu serais jaloux monsieur Hatake ? Enfin, tu devrais savoir que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.

_Il a raison de se méfier, sa réputation de pervers professionnel n'est un secret pour personne…_

Tu marques un point !

_Je ne cesserai de le répéter, j'ai toujours raison !_

Nia nia nia !

_Et puis c'est un très beau compliment en rapport avec les deux demoiselles présentes dans cette pièce, tu es sûre que ce Jiraya n'est pas un chat ?_

Tu as raison, joli coup bas pour ces deux brutes !

_Cependant le pauvre ninja se trompe s'il te voit telle une petite souris fragile !_

Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-ATKISANE EIL-HATAKE ! Ton Hokage te parle !

Oups ! Je présentai prestement mes excuses à Tsunade sama sous les rires de Naruto.

-Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde…

Elle me jeta un regard appuyé et je dégluti bruyamment.

-Vous allez partir en mission au village d'Oto. Une section Ambu a remarqué la présence d'Orochimaru. Il semblerait qu'il est repris ses quartiers au village. Vous êtes chargés de le capturer et de le ramener à Konoha. Sasuke Uchiwa serait aussi avec lui. Ne loupez pas le coche cette fois-ci !

Je ne pus retenir un soupir d'exaspération qui m'attira un regard noir de la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Hatake chan, une objection ?

-Non juste une petite question, pourquoi courir après quelqu'un qui visiblement se fiche de Konoha comme de son premier kimono ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Mon mari me lança un coup d'œil horrifié, Naruto s'immobilisa la bouche ouverte, la vieille se leva tel un ressort et se mit à brailler des choses sur le respect, la loyauté et blabla… et je posais en vitesse un sceau d'immobilité sur le sol contrant le coup de poing chargé de chakra de sa fan numéro 1.

-Vraiment, je l'aime de plus en plus cette petite !

J'adressais un sourire éblouissant à Jiraya sama qui se reçu un coup de l'Hokage.

-Reconnais la véracité de son propos ! Poursuivre Sasuke est une erreur !

Godaime leva son point menaçante.

-Tu en veux un deuxième peut-être ? Kakashi voici l'ordre de mission, prend-en connaissance et disparaissez !

Personnellement, je ne me fis pas prier. Mon mari va encore me faire une scène dès la porte du village franchie. Je me retournai et croisai son regard glacial. Possible que sa colère explose ici même…

_Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts petite, combien de fois devais-je te répéter de réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'ouvrir bêtement ta jolie bouche ?_

Tu penses qu'il est très fâché ?

_Ce n'est pas mon problème._

Oh, s'il te plait, tu peux bien m'aider un peu ?

_Réfléchis petite sotte, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien te refuser, laisse-le se calmer et maintenant met-la en sourdine._

Je retournais dans le monde extérieur. Nous venions de passer devant les gardes et entrions dans la forêt. Je me rapprochais de mon « _sensei »_.

-Alors cette mission, ça va être du gâteau !

-Quand tiendras-tu ta langue ?

-Je suis désolée, je sais que je devrai davantage réfléchir…

-Tu as blessé Naruto et Sakura, c'est à eux que tu dois présenter des excuses, comment veux-tu que nous formions une équipe si tu remets en question les intérêts du groupe et les ordres de l'Hokage ?

-Non je…

-Stop, nous en reparlerons plus tard !

Nous accélérions, Kakashi voulant trouver un endroit calme pour passer la nuit, le soleil se couchant de plus en plus sur les bois. Deux heures plus tard, il fit signe au groupe de ralentir. Je me laissais dépasser par Sakura pour me retrouver au niveau de Naruto. Je lui tendis ma main qu'il prit sans comprendre.

**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas mesuré la parole de mes actes. Je t'ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrai. Si ce que tu souhaites est de retrouver ton ami Sasuke alors je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le ramener.**

-Comment tu fais ça !


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas mesuré la parole de mes actes. Je t'ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrai. Si ce que tu souhaites est de retrouver ton ami Sasuke alors je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le ramener.**_

_-Comment tu fais ça !_

**Cartes sur table.**

Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en m'étudiant des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Je lui offris un sourire crispé sous le regard inquiet de mon mari. Kakashi avait choisi pour installer notre campement de fortune un espace propre, à l'abri d'un vieux chêne centenaire. Je fis la sourde oreille à la question de Naruto. Lui dire à lui pas de problème, mais à cette petite peste de Haruno, hors de question !

Mon époux me tira vers lui alors que je sortais le sceau.

-Tu lui as parlé c'est ça ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, derrière nous Naruto réclamait à grand renfort de cris des explications.

-Je pense que être plus ou moins obligée de lui dire la vérité un jour, non ?

-C'est certain, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, plus tu tarderas et davantage il risquerait de se sentir blessé lorsque toute l'histoire éclatera.

-Kakashi sensei ! Madame Hatake ! De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux !

Je me tournais en direction de l'impertinent.

-Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras Madame Hatake, cousin ou pas je t'étripe !

Kakashi posa sa main sur mon dos dans une caresse apaisante.

-Je serai toi, je l'écouterai Naruto. Maintenant va aider Sakura à monter sa tente !

-Mais je veux savoir…

-Pas d'objections, nous en parlerons tous ensemble plus tard !

Je remerciais mon mari pendant que mon cousin partait plus loin en ronchonnant.

-Tu crois que je suis obligée de mettre aussi Sakura au courant ?

Kakashi soupira avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me pelotonnais contre son torse et il raffermi sa prise.

-Mon ange, tu sais ce que je pense d'une équipe. Nous n'en formerons jamais une si tu ne fais pas confiance à TOUS tes équipiers. Et puis Sakura n'est pas aussi terrible, d'accord, elle sait se montrer effrayante envers Naruto mais elle ne tentera pas de te faire du mal. C'est une personne loyale et intègre.

Loyale et intègre, mon œil ! Mon époux continua sur sa lancée à mon grand désespoir.

-Et peut-être le fait de lui dire la vérité serait une preuve de ta bonne foi qui penchera en ta faveur. Je sais que votre relation est un peu tendue… Il est possible qu'elle voit dans ta confession une preuve évidente de ta volonté d'intégration et qu'elle en fasse pareil…

Je quittais son étreinte et plaquais une main sur son front.

-Tu es fou ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

Je lui envoyais un baiser à travers son masque et partais retrouver nos coéquipiers. Sakura patientait devant sa tente, concentrée, et Naruto terminait de ranger son sac. Je déroulais le parchemin de scellement sur le sol et libérais son contenu autour de moi.

-Whaou ! Ma cousine est trop forte ! Tu m'apprendras ! Steu plait !

_C'est vraiment lui le réceptacle de Kyuubi-sama ? Ce pauvre Kurama est encore plus mal servi que moi, je ne l'aurai jamais cru !_

Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien maintenant ?

_Je n'aime personne ma très chère. Je me contente seulement d'écouter tes petites jérémiades à longueur de journée et de t'apporter mon aide au combien précieuse…_

Et bien merci, cela me va droit au cœur !

_Cependant, je veux bien reconnaître que ta compagnie me plait bien, et je m'ennuierais si je venais à te perdre…_

Oh que c'est mignon !

-Alors Atki tu m'apprendras ? Tu m'apprendras ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Je revins à la réalité alors que Naruto me secouait comme une poupée en chiffon sous le regard moqueur de mon mari.

**-C'est d'accord !**

-Kakashi sensei ! Elle a recommencé ! Comment tu fais ce truc ! Réponds-moi, comment tu fais pour parler dans ma tête ?

Sakura s'étouffa avec son rire cristallin et j'entamais la préparation d'un plat de ramen pour le dîner.

-Atkisane.

Je lui fis les gros yeux. C'est bon, j'ai pris ma décision, je vais m'y tenir. Tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance en ton épouse Monsieur Hatake !

J'abandonne les ustensiles de cuisine et m'assied en tailleur sur le sol face à mon équipe. Sakura comprend le message et se replace aussi dans ma direction, attentive. Naruto et mon mari font de même. Je me retrouve avec mon mari sur la droite et mon cousin à gauche tout cela face aux prunelles inquisitrices de Sakura chan.

-Naruto, Sakura, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure dans le bureau de maître Tsunade…

Mon mari souffle qu'il est fier de moi, rien que cette petite phrase me redonne du courage pour la suite. Allons-y…

-Lorsque je me suis présenté ce matin, j'ai omis quelques détails me concernant…

Sakura renifla de dédain.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Autant commencer par le plus simple.

-Mon affinité naturelle est le fûton mais je maîtrise aussi le dôton, le suiton et le katon.

Mon cousin me contemple la mine perdue.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Pardon ?

-Naruto a raison. Si tu parviens à maitriser tous ces éléments alors ta place n'est pas ici. Tu n'as rien à faire dans une équipe comme la notre et tu n'es pas genin !

J'adressais un sourire crispé à Sakura.

-Sans compter le fait que tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir suivi un tel entrainement !

Elle est futée, elle a réussi à trouver la faille dès le début. Respire Atkisane, tu peux le faire !

-Justement, je n'ai pas eu la même éducation que vous. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté d'académie ninja. Par contre tu n'as pas tout juste Sakura. Kakashi est comme moi, lui aussi parviens à maîtriser quatre éléments, je ne suis pas une tare de la nature.

-Atkisane a raison Sakura. En plus de maîtriser parfaitement le fûton, elle possède trois autres natures de chakra. Moi aussi, bien qu'étant d'affinité raïton, je peux utiliser le suiton, le dôton, et le katon.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil sensei ! Vous êtes un jounin pas comme Atkisane qui n'est que genin !

-Ouvre les yeux Sakura ! Tu es peut-être parvenue à devenir chûunin alors que Naruto lui est encore un genin mais lequel de vous deux est le plus fort ?

Elle me lança un autre de ses regards noirs.

_Ne te laisse pas impressionner gamine. Rappelle-toi mon enseignement, tourne-lui autour, reste à distance…_

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer parce-que je suis perdu bon sang !

Je ris franchement devant l'air hagard de Naruto.

-Tu connais déjà les cinq éléments ? Le katon correspond au feu, le raïton à la foudre, le suiton l'eau, le fûton le vent et le dôton la terre.

-Haï !

-Chaque ninja peut arriver à transformer la nature de son chakra en un de ces éléments. On appelle cela une affinité. Kakashi kun est d'affinité raïton et toi et moi sommes du vent.

-Haï !

-Tous les jounin parviennent à transformer la nature de leur chakra en au moins deux éléments.

-C'est vrai ?

Mon mari le lui confirma. Comme si j'allais lui mentir !

-Donc les jounins disposent de deux affinités ! Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas jounin ?

-Une seule affinité Naruto, l'autre est acquise après un long entrainement…

-Je ne comprends plus rien bon sang !

-Ils ont une affinité naturelle avec un des cinq éléments et ils arrivent dans une moindre mesure à maitriser les techniques d'un second mais cela demande beaucoup d'entrainement…

-Alors toi tu as quatre affinités !

Kakashi perçu mon désarroi et prit le relais.

-Tu es long à la détente ! Atkisane est tac cousine, elle dispose comme toi d'une affinité vent, après beaucoup d'efforts elle est parvenue à disposer de techniques suiton et dôton…

-Donc c'est parce qu'elle est ma cousine qu'elle est du vent ?

-Ça je n'en sais rien…

-Pourquoi vous en parlez alors ! Vous m'embrouillez bon sang !

Mon cousin agrippa ses mèches blondes à pleine main.

-Kakashi sensei, vous n'avez pas évoqué le katon ? Le maîtrise-tu comme tu es parvenue à t'approprier des techniques dôton et suiton Atkisane chan ?

Je croisais le regard gêné de Kakashi. Bravo, merci pour la boulette ! Tu me compliques bien la tâche maintenant !

-Pour te répondre Sakura chan, je dirai que non, c'est un peu plus complexe.

-Je pense que Naruto et moi avons tout le temps nécessaire pour essayer de le comprendre, même si pour lui le délai sera bien entendu plus long…

-SAKURA !

Mon mari et moi avions répondus d'une même voix. Un regard à mon cousin m'appris que cela ne le gênait pas la moins du monde. La pauvre doit tellement avoir l'habitude d'être rabaissé qu'il n'y prête même plus attention.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura chan, j'avais l'intention d'y venir. En premier il faut que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas eu la même jeunesse que vous. Qu'aucuns d'entrevous. Je viens d'un pays qui n'existe plus. Ce même pays est celui de Kushina, la mère de Naruto. A ma naissance, Uzushio était déjà une ruine depuis longtemps, mes parents étaient mariés et tenait un petit commerce sous l'identité de mon père près d'Oto. Dès que je fus en âge de comprendre, ma mère me fit la même leçon, surtout ne jamais dire que maman est une Uzumaki, maman est une civile, mariée à Otou-san qui fait du commerce…

Je revoyais les yeux gris de ma mère penchée au-dessus de mon fûton. Ses longs cheveux couleur de feu que je m'amusais à coiffer. « Souviens-toi Atki, Oka-san et Otou-san viennent d'Iwa, et toi tu es née à Oto. Tu t'appelles Atkisane Eil, et tu vis à Oto… Tu ne dois jamais dire à personne que maman est une Uzumaki sinon nous aurons des problèmes »

-Alors que je venais de fêter mes sept ans, un groupe de mercenaire à reconnu ma mère. Mes parents furent tués et un village ninja fit mon acquisition.

Sakura mit une main devant sa bouche alors que Naruto gardait les yeux au sol, mains crispés. Il connait déjà cette partie, je lui en ai fait la confidence dès le début.

Mon mari se pencha dans ma direction et attrapa une de mes paumes qu'il serra en signe de réconfort. Maintenant vient le plus difficile que seul lui connait.

-Dès ce jour ma vie à changée. Ma vraie identité était connue de tous. Atkisane Uzumaki, l'une des dernières survivantes du clan, l'arrière petite fille de Mito, l'épouse d'un des co-fondateurs de Konoha… Je n'ai jamais plus fréquenté personne, on me retenait prisonnière dans les sous-sols avec ma meilleure amie qui fût la seule à connaître le même traitement de faveur. Le kage en personne supervisa notre entrainement. Voilà pourquoi je parviens aujourd'hui à la maîtrise de deux éléments supplémentaires. Durant ces années, je n'ai pas connu autre chose que l'entrainement, encore et encore, tous les jours. On a fait de moi une machine de guerre, une machine à tuer, un démon pour le village.

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Sakura alors que mon mari serrait plus fort ma main

_Elle a compris. _

Une larme glissa sur ma joue alors que je jetais un œil sur mon cousin, le dos courbé. Je vais lui faire du mal et je ne sais pas comment il réagira…

_Explique-lui calmement, reviens aux bases, je crois que c'est plus facile pour lui si tu commences par le début…_

D'autres larmes m'échappèrent alors que je me tournais vers lui.

-Na-ruto…

Des sanglots bloquèrent ma voix et mon cousin accrochait mon regard.

-Tu connais l'histoire de notre famille, tu sais… tu sais ce qui fais notre spécialité…

-Oui, nous sommes experts dans les sceaux bon sang !

Un sourire m'échappa.

-Et notre deuxième pouvoir Naruto, tu l'oublies toujours celui-là.

-Nous sommes plus résistant et disposons de plus de chakra, d'un chakra spécial.

Je tentais de retenir mes larmes sans succès.

-Et maintenant tu es au courant pour Mito et Kushina. Tu sais qu'avant d'être le réceptacle du Kyuubi s'était ta mère et ton arrière grand-mère qui tenait ce rôle pour Konoha… Tu sais aussi que notre chakra est spécial, il les supporte… Les Uzumaki ont cette faculté de devenir de bons jinchûriki, nous sommes de bons réceptacles Naruto…

Ma voix se brisa, Kakashi s'approcha davantage de moi mais je le retins. Naruto doit comprendre avant tout.

-Naruto, dis-le moi, dis-moi maintenant que tu le sais. Tu sais pourquoi nous étions traqués…

Ses deux billes azur me contemplaient cherchant une réponse sans pour autant vouloir la trouver.

-J'étais une petite fille, c'est plus facile d'en sceller un dans le corps d'un enfant plutôt que dans celui d'un adulte. Le chakra est pur, blanc comme la neige. Mes parents n'ont cessé de parcourir le monde pour me protéger, Oka-san ne voulait pas de cette vie pour moi… Oka-san avait compris le fardeau de sa grande sœur et a fait le choix de refuser ce sort pour sa petite fille. Tu comprends Naruto, comprends-tu ce que je suis ?

Mon cousin ne bougeait plus, sa mine était concentrée.

Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes !

Je me remis droite et m'éloignais du groupe. Alors, à bonne distance, j'entrepris de puiser dans_ son_ chakra. Si Naruto ne veut pas voir la vérité en face, autant lui en faire la démonstration.

-Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure Sakura, voici la raison pour laquelle je maîtrise les techniques Katon et pourquoi je suis restée genin.

Je me reculais encore un peu puis me tint bien droite.

C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

_A ton service gamine !_

_._

_._

_Pov Sakura_

.

.

.

-On a fait de moi une machine de guerre, une machine à tuer, un démon pour le village.

Je ne pu retenir un hoquet de terreur à l'entende de son récit, alors la voilà sa vérité. Elle est comme Naruto, et se crétin ne le comprend même commença à pleurer, et oui ton cousin est long à la détente, surprise !

-Na-ruto…

Je réfléchis rapidement, si mes soupçons sont justes d'où peut-elle bien venir alors ? Elle aurait suivi les leçons d'un Kage. Ce n'est pas le Hokage, impossible et elle le dit elle-même, elle ne vient pas de Konoha. Si ses parents se faisaient passés pour des habitants d'Iwa c'est qu'ils ne devaient rien craindre de la part de ce village. Ce qui élimine de ce fait le Tsuchikage. Reste Suna, Kiri et Kumo.

Elle ne peut pas se servir du raïton, si c'est le kage en personne qui a organisé son entrainement alors elle doit maîtriser son élément de prédilection… Ce qui élimine le raïkage.

Elle serait donc le disciple du kazekage ce qui collerait avec son affinité naturelle pour le vent, ou bien le mizukage qui lui aurait appris à maîtriser l'eau…

Si je m'en souviens bien c'est le Kazekage lui-même qui a entrainé son fils Gaara qui possédait le démon à une queue. Peut-être a-t-il aussi supervisé Atkisane, à ce moment là sa meilleure amie pourrait très bien être Temari, c'était la fille du Yondaime Kazekage…

Les pleurs de la femme de Kakashi sensei me sortirent de mes hypothèses.

- Oka-san avait compris le fardeau de sa grande sœur et a fait le choix de refuser ce sort pour sa petite fille. Tu comprends Naruto, comprends-tu ce que je suis ?

Si je pouvais le secouer, regarde-là ! Elle pleure et toi tu n'es qu'un aveugle ! Atkisane quitta notre petit cercle improvisé pour se placer une dizaine de mètres en arrières.

-Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure Sakura, voici la raison pour laquelle je maîtrise les techniques Katon et pourquoi je suis restée genin.

Atkisane tendis ses paumes vers le ciel et un drôle de chakra entre le bleu vif et le noir commença à en sortir. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, dans un état second. Je vis du coin de l'œil Kakashi sensei se crisper, comme s'il résistait de toutes ses forces à se jeter sur elle ou alors à l'observer avec le sharingan, je n'en suis pas sure. Naruto ne bronchait plus, spectateur immobile.

Le chakra prit rapidement une forme consistante. Derrière l'enveloppe corporelle d'Atkisane le flux se matérialisa en deux imposantes queues bleues et noires puis son corps fut recouvert de la même substance devenant par la même occasion un imposant chat bleu à flammes noires.

Le chat se tourna vers la forêt et sans que nous esquissions le moindre mouvement, réduit à l'état de cendre une portion d'arbres après un Katon monstrueux. Aussi rapidement, le chakra réintégra le corps d'Atkisane qui retrouva sa forme humaine.

Nous restions bouche bée.

-Naruto, je te présente Matatabi, le démon chat à deux queues. Voilà ce que je suis. Le réceptacle de Nibi.


	22. Chapter 22

_-Naruto, je te présente Matatabi, le démon chat à deux queues. Voilà ce que je suis. Le réceptacle de Nibi._

.

.

.

**Kakashi se marie**

**Provocations**

.

.

Pov Naruto

Ce n'est pas possible, alors elle aussi a subi le même sort. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à notre clan ? Pourquoi faire du clan Uzumaki est une famille de sacrifiés ? Serions-nous un clan maudit ?

Atkisane reprit sa forme normale tandis qu'une douleur me broya la poitrine, me coupant le souffle. Kakashi sensei prit sa femme dans ses bras et la vérité me sauta aux yeux.

Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que de simples cousins, nous avons vécus la même vie, mais ma cousine a eu encore moins de chance que moi. Elle, elle a connu ses parents, elle sait ce qu'est le sentiment de se savoir aimée et protégée. Elle a eu le droit à tout cela avant qu'on ne lui arrache. Dans un sens elle me fait penser à Gaara.

Moi aussi j'ai vécu une enfance douloureuse, exclu par tous. A la différence que jamais je n'ai connu mes parents. Et c'est peut-être mieux comme cela.

Atkisane pleure silencieusement dans les bras du sensei alors que je me rapproche d'eux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Ses grands yeux vert mouillés se posent sur moi et elle m'attrape le bras.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'est moi qui suis désolée, tellement désolée. J'aurai aimé te le dire dès le début, ne rien vous cacher mais c'était trop difficile . Tu comprends, je me suis enfuit. J'ai quitté ce village maudit et depuis je ne fais plus confiance. Je vis cachée depuis ce jour ! Je n'ai jamais rien révélé à personne avant de rencontrer Kakashi.

Kakashi sensei serra plus fortement son épouse contre lui.

-C'est bien ma veine ! Alors c'est cela ma destinée ? Suis-je la seule à devoir faire équipe avec un duo de monstres ?

Je me retournai ébahi devant une Sakura furieuse.

-Sakura ! Atkisane a fait preuve d'un grand courage en vous avouant la vérité à toi et Naruto. C'était un acte très difficile pour elle. Ce n'est pas un monstre, comme Naruto d'ailleurs. Ce sont les idiots comme toi qui êtes les monstres !

Haruno lança un regard moqueur au sensei alors que je commençais à m'énerver pour de bon.

-Sauf votre respect Kakashi sensei, je vous pensai plus intelligent, il faut être stupide pour épouser…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma cousine lui envoya une droite qui la propulsa une dizaine de mètres en arrière.

-Petite imbécile ! Tu peux m'insulter tant qu'il te plaira, me trainer dans la boue… mais ne t'en prends plus jamais à ma famille ou tu le regretteras !

-Vous n'êtes que deux monstres toi et ton cousin, et ton mari ne vaut pas mieux…

Atkisane lui asséna un nouveau coup avant que Kakashi sensei est la présence d'esprit de la retenir à nouveau. Sakura se releva avec plus de difficultés, la lèvre inférieure en sang et un hématome sur la joue.

-Ne rajoute rien Sakura. Ton comportement me déçoit énormément. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille, vénale, calculatrice et odieuse. Je ne veux plus rien entendre d'ici la fin de notre mission, tu seras sanctionné, ces paroles envers tes coéquipiers ne resteront pas impunies.

-Haï sensei !

Sakura reparti et s'enferma dans sa tente. Nous la suivions et ma cousine reprit son rangement.

-Naruto, ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit. C'était pour moi, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Tu es un garçon formidable, ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire !

Je lui souriais avant de me préparer un repas instantané qu'elle me fit lâcher de force.

-Hors de question ! Je vais préparer des ramens ! Ne me dit pas que tu préfères ça, elle pointa mon bol en carton, à de la cuisine maison !

Je les rangeais dans mon sac. Si ma cousine prévoit de faire elle -même la cuisine tous les jours alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Kakashi sensei se plaint de l'avoir dans l'équipe.

-Génial ! Je vais chercher tout ce qui faut pour le feu !

-Je t'accompagne alors !

-Kakashi sensei, je peux me débrouiller seul bon sang !

-Je le sais bien, c'est juste que je veux effectuer un petit repérage…

L'homme au sharingan me tira par le bras pour m'entrainer à sa suite et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le campement hors de vue.

-Je voulais te parler sans témoins, et surtout loin des oreilles de Sakura, ou de ma femme…

-…

-Je voudrai que tu fasses attention à tes coéquipières. J'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur elles. Sakura a dit des choses très graves mais tu ne dois pas perdre notre objectif de vue. Si cette mission est une réussite, nous réussirons à ramener Sasuke au village. Tu dois te concentrer sur cela. Atkisane a raison, ne t'inquiètes pas des paroles de Sakura, elle était en colère. En revanche je voudrais que tu surveilles quand-même les filles. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait passer dans la tête de Sakura et comme tu as du t'en apercevoir, Atkisane n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

-Bien compris Kakashi sensei !

Nous revenions les bras chargés vers les filles, ma cousine avait déjà allumé un feu avec du petit bois trouvé sur place et sa marmite à ramen fumait au-dessus.

-J'ai failli attendre !

Kakashi sensei lui présenta ses excuses qu'elle accepta en riant puis il s'assit contre elle pour contempler une carte.

Je grattai le tissu de la tente de Sakura pour lui proposer de nous rejoindre mais elle ne répondit pas. J'abandonnai et me rapprochai de ma cousine et de Kakashi sensei.

-Elles sont à quoi ?

Je lui désignai les ramen.

-Au miso.

-Pff, je les préfère au bouillon de porc !

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te les faires toi-même !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'en as empêché !

-Très bien !

Ma cousine disparut instantanément.

-Je l'ai vexé ! Je suis désolé, Kakashi sensei faites quelque chose ! Kakashi sensei !

L'épouvantail leva un œil fatigué de sa carte avant de me répondre d'un ton monocorde.

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, il lui en faudrait plus que ça. Elle va revenir.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard ma cousine revint avec un bol de bouillon et des morceaux de porc frits.

Je dévorais le tout des yeux.

-Merci beaucoup !

Ma cousine repris sa place près de son mari alors qu'il lui demandait jusqu'où je l'avais fait courir.

-Chez Ichiraku. D'ailleurs le patron te fait dire qu'il est bien content de savoir que nous sommes en mission. Il a de nouveau des clients dans son restaurant maintenant que la maison Hatake est temporairement fermée !

-Tu vois ! Quand je te dis que nous ne sommes pas une soupe populaire, la preuve, nous mettons même en danger le commerce local !

-Atkisane ! C'est la soupe de Teuchi ?

Ma cousine me lança un regard amusé.

-Oui, puisque tu sembles remettre en question ma cuisine.

-Non, non, mais je veux dire le Teuchi de chez Ichiraku ramen ?

Elle approuva sans comprendre.

-Le Ichiraku ramen de Konoha ?

-Ben oui ! Tu vas bien Naruto ?

-C'est toi qui va pas bien ! Nous sommes perdus en pleine forêt à des heures du village et toi il ne te faut que cinq petites minutes pour y retourner et acheter des ramens à Teuchi, JE VEUX CONNAITRE TON SECRET BON SANG !

Atkisane parti dans un grand éclat de rire secouant ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés.

-Il n'y a pas de secrets ! Tu te rappelles, je vous ai expliqué à toi et Sakura que je possède une technique d'espace-temps. Je peux me téléporter dans n'importe quel endroit de ma connaissance à la condition que je concentre mon chakra vers ce lieu.

-Donc…

-Je suis arrivée devant Teuchi, j'ai passé ma commande à sa fille en précisant bien que c'était pour Naruto Uzumaki et je suis revenue ici !

-Tu me l'apprendras ?

Elle souffla et me fit un sourire.

-Entendu, maintenant va chercher Sakura, le repas est prêt. Enfin j'espère qu'elle au moins aime les ramen au miso…

Je parti vers sa tente alors que le sensei demandait à son épouse si elle n'avait pas oublié les aubergines, réplique qui lui valut un regard noir et une promesse de mort.

Alors que je n'obtenais pas de réponse de la part de la demoiselle Haruno, je décidai de forcer l'entrée. Je découvris l'espace vide et un grand trou dans le sol.

-Kakashi sensei ! Sakura est partie !

-QUOI ?

Le sensei fit le même constat, Sakura avait pris la fuite.

-Je refuse d'avoir deux nukenins dans mon équipe !

Kakashi sensei releva le bandeau cachant son sharingan.

-Naruto, Atkisane, il faut retrouver Sakura au plus vite ! Elle n'a pas du aller bien loin… Je prends à droite, Naruto à gauche. Atki, toi tu repars vers Konoha.

-Haï !

.

.

.

_Pov Sakura_

.

-Ne rajoute rien Sakura. Ton comportement me déçoit énormément. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille, vénale, calculatrice et odieuse. Je ne veux plus rien entendre d'ici la fin de notre mission, tu seras sanctionné, ces paroles envers tes coéquipiers ne resteront pas impunies.

-Haï sensei !

Je parti m'isoler dans ma tente et soigner ma lèvre. La garce ne m'a pas loupé ! Comment font-ils pour tout lui passer ? On dirait que Madame n'a qu'à verser quelques larmes pour que le monde cesse de tourner et qu'une bande de males en rut ne se jette à son cou pour lui tendre un mouchoir. Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la DETESTE !

Ils sont stupides, Naruto a bêtement pompé cette histoire de cousins et je n'ose imaginer son comportement envers elle maintenant qu'il est au courant qu'elle aussi est une hôte… Mais Kakashi sensei ! Un des jounins les plus talentueux du village, un homme qui pourrait avoir toutes les filles de Konoha rien que par un battement de cil… Aller chercher une kunoichi au passé louche, jinchûriki de surcroit ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

C'est pas possible, elle a du verser des torrents de larmes pour faire qu'il l'épouse ! Rroh je lui briserai bien le cou à cette idiote !

Je ne peux rester dans cette situation. Il faut que je rentre au village. Là-bas je trouverai maitre Hokage, je lui raconterai la vérité pour Atkisane et je lui ferai part de mon souhait de changer d'équipe. Mieux ! Une fois qu'elle sera au courant pour Matatabi, Tsunade sama ne pourra laisser Atkisane avec Naruto. Ce sera donc à elle de partir !

Sans perdre de temps, j'empoignai mon sac et creusai une sortie avec un ninjutsu basique. Je m'engouffrai dans la brèche pour ressortir à l'extérieur de la tente. Je prenais soin de dissimuler mon chakra avant de m'élancer à rebrousse-chemin.

Je dois faire vite. Enfin j'espère que mes dernières paroles auront suffisamment refroidi Naruto pour qu'il ne force immédiatement le passage de ma tente.

Je ne peux accepter cette situation, je ne le peux pas. C'est trop difficile, c'est un poids trop lourd à porter. Naruto est mon ami, j'ai appris à l'accepter et à l'apprécier malgré sa condition. Je ne vois plus Kyuubi mais un garçon plein de ressources. Mais Atkisane Uzumaki, c'est trop.

Après deux bonnes heures de course à travers la nuit et les arbres, je callais mon dos contre un cèdre puissant, désirant faire une halte avant d'arriver à Konoha. Je fermais les yeux quand je pris conscience d'une présence shinobi près de moi. Plus précisément sur le même branche du même arbre, face à moi.

J'ouvrai les yeux, prête à me défendre et me retrouvais face aux yeux bleus électriques d'Atkisane. Dans la noirceur ambiante, l'effet était encore plus menaçant. Un frisson d'effroi me traversa l'échine.


	23. Chapter 23

_J'ouvrai les yeux, prête à me défendre et me retrouvais face aux yeux bleus électriques d'Atkisane. Dans la noirceur ambiante, l'effet était encore plus menaçant. Un frisson d'effroi me traversa l'échine._

.

.

**Kakashi se marie**

**Explications**

.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'éclat azur de ses prunelles sembla s'apaiser alors que leur couleur terni dans la nuit. Atkisane invoqua un chat gris de gouttière qu'elle nomma Fuka, le chargeant de prévenir Naruto et Kakashi sensei pour qu'ils arrêtent leur fouille.

-Maintenant, nous allons mettre au clair notre situation toutes les deux.

.

.

_Pov extérieur_

Les deux kunoichi se jaugèrent en silence. Sakura prit un air nonchalant pour défier son équipière du regard. Loin de se montrer effrayer, cette dernière lui adressa la même attention.

-Tu sais qu'il en faut davantage pour m'effrayer. Ts, t'es vraiment qu'une petite fille chiante.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !

-Parce-que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? Parce-que ce n'est pas toi qui rabaisse constamment mon cousin ou se moque ouvertement de ton sensei qui est mon mari ?

La plus jeune secoua sa crinière rose en signe de dédain et envisagea un nouveau plan d'évasion que contra sans difficultés son ainée.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas née d'hier et j'attends tes réponses !

-Et si je ne veux pas te les donner ?

-Alors autant que tu le saches, tu ne quitteras pas cette branche avant que je n'ai obtenu satisfaction.

Sur ces mots, l'Uzumaki se repositionna de façon plus confortable contre le tronc sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance. Elle pensa avec raison qu'elle finirait bien par lui céder, et même si de nature son caractère était tout sauf patient, il lui fallait des réponses, pour elle, Kakashi, mais surtout pour Naruto.

Ce que l'épouse Hatake n'avait jamais imaginé, c'était la parfaite obstination de son équipière à garder un silence de plomb pour toute justification. Le naturel revenant vite au galop, Atkisane Hatake commença à montrer les premiers signes d'une impatience croissante.

Sakura croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine, non elle ne parlerait pas, elle lui résisterait à cette donneuse de leçons ! Après tout, pour qui se prenait-elle à l'interroger de la sorte ? Une nouvelle venue à Konoha, fraîchement débarquée dans leur équipe et d'un rang inférieur au sien ! Sa décision était prise, maintenant elle devait tenir coûte que coûte.

Face à face, l'enjeu final était de déterminer laquelle des deux kunoichis de l'équipe 7 ferait plier sa coéquipière la première. Atkisane Hatake à force d'exaspération ou Sakura Haruno par intimidation.

Le duel était tendu, d'un côté c'était une Sakura forte de sa résolution et portée par un caractère particulièrement orgueilleux et à l'opposé une Atkisane qui affichait les prémices d'une violente fureur à venir, la couleur de ses iris oscillant entre le vert de jade coutumier ou l'azur propre à son biju Matatabi.

-On ne peut pas continuer à jouer à cette petite guerre mesquine. C'est fatiguant et inutile. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi, et nous sommes dans la même équipe toi et moi. Dommage, mais il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses !

-Jamais ! Jamais tu ne feras partie de l'équipe 7, jamais tu ne pourras atteindre ne serais-ce que la cheville de Sasuke !

-Nous y revoilà, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Atkisane croisa ses bras à son tour. Elle ne connaissait ce garçon que de nom mais, foi d'Uzumaki, elle le détestait déjà cordialement. Rien que son prénom sonnait comme agaçant. Sasuke… Et que dire des yeux pleins d'espoirs de Naruto à chaque fois qu'il remettait le sujet « ramener Sasuke à Konoha » sur le tapis. Le pire de tout était la révélation que lui avait faite Naruto au camp, un peu avant la découverte de la fuite de Sakura.

Alors que son cousin dégustait les ramens d'Ichiraku qu'elle lui avait spécialement ramené, et que son mari était parti un peu plus loin faire une ronde, elle avait saisi l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'Uchiwa.

Profitant de l'instant, elle avait questionné le ninja blond sur le nukenin, et plus particulièrement sur ses relations avec les autres membres de l'équipe 7 avant sa désertion. Bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer à elle-même, Atkisane était inquiète pour son mari. Ayant été son sensei, Kakashi devait être proche d'Uchiwa, cependant cet acharnement qu'il avait lui aussi à vouloir absolument son retour au village de la feuille restait pour elle un mystère. Naruto lui avait confirmé des informations dont elle se doutait, Sakura et lui le considéraient comme leur meilleur ami, il était comme un frère et d'autres blablas larmoyant mais ce qui la surprit davantage est la confidence qu'il lui fit à propos de l'examen chûnin qu'ils avaient passé plus jeune. Ou plutôt de la dévotion totale de son mari pour l'entrainement de Sasuke au détriment de Naruto qui était pourtant aussi son élève.

Atkisane en avait renversé le bol de miso qu'elle venait de servir pour son époux, se faisant la promesse qu'elle devait absolument éclaircir la situation avec son mari avant la rencontre avec ce fameux Uchiwa.

Oh que oui ! Il lui tapait sur le système cet Uchiwa… et sa groupie aussi.

En observant le débat intérieur qui semblait capter toute l'attention de son équipière, Sakura fut prise d'un fou rire, d'abord discret puis s'amplifiant dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Comme si ce son était le coup de grâce pour ses nerfs, Atkisane bondit tel un félin vers l'Haruno et toutes deux glissèrent de l'arbre. Sitôt le pied à terre, la jinchûriki s'élança contre Sakura.

-**Fûton, Kamaitachi no jutsu, les lames du vent !**

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Sakura parvint à esquiver facilement le ninjutsu de celle qui en un instant était devenue son adversaire.

-Je t'avertis Haruno, je ne renoncerai pas, j'obtiendrai des réponses !

Constatant la résistance de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, la fureur de l'Uzumaki augmenta.

-Très bien, s'il faut te convaincre par la force, autant faire un petit échauffement ! **Fûton, Daittopa, la grande percée !**

La plus âgée provoqua une grande rafale de vent qui balaya l'arbre sur lequel elles se tenaient jusqu'à présent sans difficulté. Sakura répliqua, se protégeant à l'aide d'une technique dôton avant de passer elle aussi à l'offensive.

-**Dôton, Kajugan no jutsu, prison de roche !**

Le piège se referma sur Atkisane avant d'éclater en une poussière fine.

-Je te rappelle que je maîtrise moi aussi les techniques dôton. **La preuve, dôton, Doryü Taiga, la coulée de boue !**

L'Uzumaki fit apparaître une imposante coulée de boue visant Sakura, cette dernière parvint à l'éviter et envoya quelques shurikens en réponse à son ainée.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

-Non, je n'ai aucuns comptes à te rendre !

-Ce que tu peux être une gamine chiante et stupide. Laisse tomber, tu n'as pas mon niveau, tu ne peux rivaliser avec une élève d'un Kage même si je reconnais que Kakashi est un très bon professeur… Alors maintenant cesse de faire l'idiote et réglons cette histoire.

Sakura profita de l'ouverture offerte par son petit discours pour lui envoyer un kunaï que la kunoichi ne vit pas venir. Ce dernier égratigna son ventre, maculant son haut bleu nuit d'une petite tache rouge. Atkisane perdit son souffle alors que le projectile retombait au sol emportant dans sa chute quelques gouttes écarlates.

-Tu parles trop, personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

La victorieuse kunoichi aux cheveux roses se rapprocha de son adversaire qui s'effondra sur le sol boueux, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

-Petit cadeau de ma composition.

L'Uzumaki cracha du sang, et l'Haruno qui commençait à jubiler fut prise de panique. Même si l'empoisonnement de cette peste avait un petit goût jouissif, elle se mit à penser à Naruto et surtout à Kakashi sensei. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais et il lui en couterait la vie.

Atkisane ne lui laissa guère de temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir, l'entrainant au sol, à ses côtés. Sakura voulut se dégager mais se retrouva comme aspiré par la terre sous elle.

-Je… ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais mais… tu ne t'échapperas pas comme cela. Tu es prise… dans un sceau… et je suis prête à gaspiller jusqu'à ma dernière goutte de chakra… pour que Kakashi et Naruto te retrouve dans cet état. Ils sont en route… A quoi tu pouvais bien penser ?… Fuka les aura prévenus et je suis certaine qu'actuellement… ils convergent vers ici. Tu es finie Sakura Haruno.

Sa tête se reposa lourdement sur le sol, ses yeux verts voilés par des larmes de douleur. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que l'Haruno comprit sa bourde. Quelle imbécile ! Elle observa avec appréhension le corps de son adversaire gisant à terre, le léger filet pourpre coulant le long de son menton et sa respiration devenant de plus en plus irrégulière.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Je suis idiote, je suis jalouse, jalouse parce-que toi tu arrives et tu as tout ! Un village, une famille et même un mari ! Naruto n'a d'yeux que pour toi et l'homme qui ne regarde jamais personne t'a vu toi ! J'en crève de jalousie de ne pas être à ta place, alors oui je l'ai dit ! Je suis jalouse Atkisane Hatake, je te déteste parce tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas !

L'Uzumaki releva légèrement son visage pour croiser son regard.

-Merci pour ta franchise. C'était donc si difficile pour toi de m'avouer tout ça… Sois tranquille, tu seras bientôt débarrassé du boulet, tu as tout fait pour. Bravo, tu m'as piégé… Tu as gagné Sakura.

Loin de se sentir victorieuse sur sa rivale, la chûnin était à présent terrorisée. Elle voulut se redresser pour secourir l'Uzumaki mais le sceau de cette dernière empêchait tout mouvement.

-Non, ne dit pas ça, je t'en supplie, Kakashi sensei ne va pas tarder, tout va bien se passer, tu ne peux pas mourir…

Mais que faisait-il celui-là !

-Tu as pourtant tout fait pour ?

-Non, non, non ! Je t'interdis de mourir dans cette forêt sinistre !

-Avant je…

-Ne gaspille pas tes forces à jacasser !

L'esprit de Sakura cogitait à toute vitesse. Dans sa folie elle avait empoisonné mortellement la femme de son sensei grâce à un kunaï confectionné spécialement pour Orochimaru dont bien entendu, elle ne disposait pas de l'antidote. La situation était désespérée. Le poison ravageait trop rapidement le corps de la kunoichi, bien trop vite pour trouver une solution !

-M'écouter, tu me dois au moins cela. Sache que pour répondre moi aussi à tes doutes, je sais que tu me déteste… Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et … que pour toi ma parole a peu de valeur. Mais la seule chose que j'ai à te dire est … que je n'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments à propos de Kakashi… Je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Comme Naruto t'aime… Il t'aime comme un fou mais toi tu es trop égoïste pour t'en apercevoir.

Sakura voulut répliquer mais l'Uzumaki l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-moi terminer. Si tu as un cœur, sois honnête avec lui… Ne le laisse pas… espérer indéfiniment. Défais-le de sa promesse… parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi la responsable… de tout ça.

Les larmes aux yeux, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses en fit la promesse alors que dans un souffle, sa rivale perdit connaissance sur le sol.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

_Les larmes aux yeux, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses en fit la promesse alors que dans un souffle, sa rivale perdit connaissance sur le sol._

**Kakashi se marie**

Catastrophe. C'était la catastrophe. Privée de contrôle sur son subconscient, le sceau d'Atkisane Hatake perdit de son efficacité. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'en trouva libre. Sa première pensée fut de prendre la fuite. Hors de question de se faire gentiment cueillir par Naruto et encore moins par Kakashi sensei. Puis alors qu'elle se remit droite, elle perçu cet espoir, cette bouffée infime qui lui fit perdre sa résolution. Atkisane respirait. Faiblement, certes, mais elle était toujours en vie.

Sakura se pencha et commença son auscultation. Le destin lui offrait une seconde chance. Celle d'arranger sa faute. Et ça, c'était un cadeau inestimable. Aussi détestable fut elle, elle la sauverait.

Elle ouvrit sa besace et en retourna le contenu sur le sol. Il fallait faire au plus vite. Cependant elle n'eut guère le temps de faire un geste que les deux derniers membres de l'équipe 7 arrivèrent dans un éclair.

La kunoichi blanchit alors que le regard de ses équipiers se tournait naturellement sur la personne à terre.

Pov Sakura

Kakashi sensei plongea vers son épouse, la redressant, dégageant ses longues mèches de son visage. Naruto ne riait plus. Sa mine devenant de plus en plus grave au fil des secondes. Calme-toi Sakura, respire.

-Atki, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie Atki.

Naruto me tira vers lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a attaqué ?

-Je…

Il se plaça face à moi et commença à me secouer.

-Répond Sakura ! Le terrain porte les traces d'une technique dotôn. Qui a fait ça !

Et là, comme une idiote, je fondis en larmes.

-C'est… moi.

Naruto me lança un regard d'incompréhension. Je me tordis les mains.

-On s'est disputées, et je… je… Je suis désolée. Je l'ai blessé, avec un kunaï empoisonné.

-Mais qu'attends-tu pour lui administrer un antidote ! Sakura ? SAKURA !

-Je ne l'ai pas.

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Naruto poussa un grognement bestial avant de me tirer violement devant Kakashi sensei. Je ne protestai même pas. Il a raison, je suis horrible.

-Kakashi sensei, elle est empoisonnée…

-Je sais Naruto mais on dirait qu'elle revient à elle.

Je me débarrassai de l'entrave de ses mains sur mon bras pour me jeter sur Atkisane afin de l'examiner. Kakashi me laissa faire, ne se doutant certainement pas que c'était moi la fautive.

-Ne la touche pas !

Naruto fit mine de me tirer vers l'arrière mais le sensei l'en empêcha.

-Allons Naruto ! Sakura est la plus qualifiée dans ce domaine.

Naruto ne répondit pas et je réprimai le violent sentiment de honte qui m'obstruait la gorge. Au même moment Atkisane ouvrit les yeux et je lâchai un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Sa… Sakura.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se poser sur son mari. Je me reculai et le sensei serra sa femme dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?!

Naruto profita de la distraction du couple pour m'emmener loin d'eux.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Je le fixai interdite.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. C'st un miracle. Je n'avais pas le contrepoison et…

Il me fit taire d'un regard sévère. Il n'a plus rien du garçon d'ordinaire si souriant. Face à moi, ce n'est qu'une boule de rage contenue. Et tout cela, c'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas un miracle. Ça s'appelle Nibi. Le démon a du filtrer son sang.

-Je suis désolée Naruto. Je te le jure ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…

-Je me fiche de tes excuses. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi. Que t'a-t-elle fait de si horrible que tu souhaites la tuer ?

-Rien, absolument rien. J'ai agis sans réfléchir, la colère m'a aveuglé. Je te le jure Naruto. Tues-moi.

Ses prunelles azur me glacèrent d'effroi alors que je repris plus doucement.

-Tues-moi. Punie-moi pour ce que j'ai osé faire. Je n'apporte que le malheur sur les gens que je fréquente alors je t'en supplie, supprime-moi.

Il m'étudia des pieds à la tête avant de pousser un soupir de dédain.

-Tu as bien changée Sakura chan. Tu es pathétique.

Et sans rien ajouter, il disparut dans la forêt. Je retournai vers le couple Hatake. Kakashi sensei couvait son épouse qui demeurait très pale.

Atkisane était assise sur le sol et chuchotait à l'oreille de son époux. A nouveau la honte m'étouffa mais ce ne fût rien en comparaison du sentiment de surprise lorsque l'Uzumaki m'offrit un grand sourire.

-Sakura, tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Sa voix était faible. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer alors que l'épouse de Kakashi sensei me reposa sa question.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, Kakashi sensei, Atkisane chan. Mon comportement n'est pas digne d'une kunoichi. Je sais que je n'ai aucune justification pour un comportement aussi abject. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon geste.

Kakashi sensei ne m'accorda pas la moindre attention, totalement focalisé sur la respiration saccadée d'Atkisane. Elle en revanche m'adressa un sourire énigmatique.

-On fait tous des erreurs, c'est une chose qui arrive !

-Non ma chérie, on n'empoisonne pas un équipier par maladresse, Sakura le sait très bien n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à Konoha est-ce clair ? Nous rentrons !

Je baissai les yeux, mortifiée laissant libre court à mes larmes, de gêne, de honte, d'effroi. Atkisane tira son mari par la manche pour attirer son attention, son visage reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

-Kakashi la mission passe avant tout…

-Il n'y a plus de mission, il nous faut rentrer au plus vite, tu dois voir un médecin !

-Non, je vais mieux, regarde…

Atkisane se remit debout, sous le regard inquiet de Kakashi sensei.

-Atki…

-Stop. Je vais mieux, et puis Sakura est qualifiée pour m'examiner si cela peut te rassurer…

-Je doute que se soit la personne indiquée dans le cas présent !

Je réprimai ma nausée et me rapprochai du couple.

-Kakashi sensei, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes, s'il vous plait veuillez accepter mes excuses. Je suis votre obligée.

Après un certain temps Kakashi sensei consentit à me laisser approcher son épouse, un bilan rapide confirma que son métabolisme particulier avait réussi à éliminer le poison.

-Il n'y a plus aucune trace du poison Atkisane chan.

-Rassuré ? Nous pouvons continuer ! Va trouver Naruto.

Kakashi me lança un regard de haine pure et je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule !

-Je serai avec Sakura.

-Raison de plus, hors de question que je te laisse avec elle.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge alors que réitérai mes excuses.

-Nous sommes une équipe Kakashi. J'ai confiance en Sakura, elle s'en veut beaucoup, elle ne me fera rien. Va chercher Naruto, je t'en supplie. Il a besoin de toi !

-Vous avez ma parole Kakashi sensei. Je ne referai rien de se genre…

-Sakura, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ma chérie, je ne serai pas long.

Le sensei embrassa son épouse sur le front avant de filer dans les ténèbres. J'expirai doucement, il va leur en falloir du temps pour accepter mes bêtises. Et si j'avais définitivement perdu la confiance de Kakashi sensei ? Et Naruto ? Non, non, c'est un cauchemar ! Une main emprisonna ma gorge et je me trouvai plaquée contre un arbre le souffle court. L'Uzumaki me faisait face, folle de rage.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour oublier cet incident dans l'intérêt de mon mari et de mon cousin, parce-que ce sont tes amis et qu'ils t'aiment mais à la prochaine tentative de ta part je ne me retiendrai pas.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur mon cou alors que je suffoquai tentant vainement de me dégager de sa prise.

-Tu m'as fais une promesse Haruno, et je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de la trahir !

Elle me lâcha et je retombais au sol, la gorge en feu.

-Et ne joue pas la comédie, pas avec moi.

Je crachai, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, au même moment les garçons nous rejoignirent dans la clairière fraîchement crée. Naruto et Kakashi sensei se précipitèrent sur Atkisane, qui les rassura sur son état puis Kakashi ordonna notre retour au campement.

Naruto m'offrit un pâle sourire auquel je fus bien incapable de lui répondre, Kakashi sensei prit la tête de notre groupe main dans la main avec son épouse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kakashi se marie**

**Infiltration au pays des rizières**

Pov Naruto

-Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ? On ne va pas camper ici toute la journée quand-même !

-Naruto !

Nous attentions dans un bosquet près de la frontière d'Oto depuis plusieurs heures. Après les évènements de la veille, l'ambiance est plus calme. Sakura ne parle plus, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment maintenant. Que s'est-il passé hier pour qu'elle perde la tête ? Pourquoi cette rage contre Atkisane ? C'est incompréhensible. Après tout ce n'est que l'épouse de notre sensei, ma cousine aussi, mais en dehors de cela elle ne représente aucune gêne pour Sakura ! Ce n'est pas la femme de Kakashi qui risque de lui ravir le cœur de Sasuke baka. Je ne comprends pas les filles.

Kakashi sensei attira notre attention, proposant l'idée de faire un repérage discret dans le village, histoire de récolter des informations.

-Nous allons pénétrer par la grande porte. Sakura tu iras aux bains publics, tu te feras passer pour la fille d'un commerçant de passage au village. Naruto et moi nous ferons le tour des auberges sous une métamorphose. Personne ne doit pouvoir nous relier à Konoha, compris ?

-Haï !

-Et moi où vais-je?

Je me tournai vers ma cousine qui semblait bouillir de rage, Kakashi sensei soupira avant de déclarer, monocorde :

-Toi tu nous attendras ici.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Atki…

-Non, je suis un membre de l'équipe à part entière ! Je ne resterai pas derrière !

-Atkisane, c'est un ordre !

-Kakashi…

Ma cousine commença à pleurer mais Kakashi sensei resta inflexible.

-Kakashi sensei, Atkisane nous serait très utile pour collecter des informations, nous avons besoin d'elle !

-Naruto, reste en dehors de ça.

-Sensei, Naruto a raison, et puis rien ne garantira sa sécurité si elle reste ici, on pourrait la voir et elle serait seule, si elle vient avec nous…

-Naruto, Sakura, moi seul décide de ce que fera ma femme !

Atkisane étouffa un hoquet de stupeur avant de disparaitre.

-Bien joué sensei !

Une fille de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds fit son apparition devant nous. Elle se tourna dans notre direction et nous adressa un clin d'œil avant de filer d'un pas décidé vers le village avec son invocation Fuka dans les bras.

Kakashi sensei soupira d'un air résigné.

-Ah les femmes !

Je lui tapais l'épaule et il me sembla avoir prit dix ans d'un coup.

-Rejoignons-la.

-Haï !

_Pov Atkisane_

Pour qui me prend-il ? Pense t'il vraiment que je puisse être aussi docile ? Rester sagement à l'arrière en attendant de les voir revenir ? Rrrh Kakashi ce que tu m'énerves !

_Calme-toi la tigresse, il s'inquiète pour toi._

Il n'a pas besoin de s'en faire, je peux moi aussi le protéger ! Je l'aime plus que tout, je ne resterai pas sans rien faire, c'est impossible.

_Je te préférai moins guimauve Atki, il t'a bien attendri ton cher mari._

Nibi… Je suis la même, je reste Atkisane, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus seule, j'ai une famille, et je ferai tout pour les protéger !

_Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte Atki, mais moi je le vois, tu as énormément changé. Allez maintenant va chercher cet Uchiwa et ramène-le par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !_

Haï !

Je bifurquai vers une échoppe spécialisée dans la vente d'armes ninja. Peu importe ce qu'en dit mon mari, je ne pense pas que Sasuke Uchiwa soit le genre de shinobi que l'on trouve facilement en train de se détendre dans un stand de ramen ou un restaurant de grillades. Non, si l'Uchiwa est dans le coin alors c'est dans une boutique comme celle-là qu'il a pu laisser une trace. Je posai Fuka au sol.

-Reste devant d'accord ? Je ne serai pas longue.

J'entrai dans le commerce faisant cliqueter la clochette suspendue à la porte. Un homme d'un certain âge me salua de derrière son comptoir. Je m'avançai avec précaution.

-Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?

-Je cherche un bon katana. C'est pour un ami qui m'est très cher. Je voudrai du bon matériel, je suis prête à y mettre le prix.

-Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, si je peux me permettre vous ne trouverez pas de meilleure enseigne que mon humble boutique pour votre requête. Il se trouve que j'ai justement un objet qui pourrait vous convenir. C'est une arme très rare, unique même.

Le commerçant extirpa d'un fourreau en cuir une petite épée à lame courte rutilante.

-Ce n'est pas un katana.

-Non. C'est bien mieux qu'un katana. Il s'agit de l'épée d'un ninja légendaire.

-Vraiment ?

J'observai plus en détail l'arme, le manche noir luisait dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Le vieux me fit un sourire se voulant avenant.

-Cette épée était celle du croc-blanc de Konoha.

-C'est impossible !

Le sourire du vieux s'agrandit alors que je regrettai ma boulette, imbécile ! Je tentai de rattraper le coup.

-L'épée de croc blanc fût détruite durant la troisième grande guerre ninja.

-Pas tout à fait, un ninja d'Iwa a récupéré les morceaux qu'il m'a revendu quelques années plus tard. J'ai réussi à la remettre en état et regardez-là, prenez-là en main. Elle est parfaite.

Je restai à contempler l'arme, hypnotisée. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en servir, un seul homme le peut. Et je lui ramènerai. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

-Je vous crois. Combien en voulez-vous ?

-Elle est inestimable Mademoiselle.

-Tout a un prix. Pourquoi me la proposer sinon ?

-Si vous voulez le meilleur c'est cette épée qu'il vous faut.

-Combien ?

- 100 000 ryos.

-En effet. Je vous en donne 50 000.

-100 000, c'est le prix de la perfection Mademoiselle.

Je m'éloignai du comptoir et prêtai plus d'attention au reste de la boutique. Je m'approchai de katanas en exposition dans une vitrine et le commerçant me rejoignit.

-Ce n'est pas la même qualité.

-C'est peut-être plus abordable.

-Vous êtes coriace. Je vous la laisse à 80 000 si vous la prenez avec vous aujourd'hui même.

-Vous souhaitez vous en débarrasser maintenant ?

Le vieux pâlit, mal à l'aise.

-Non, seulement je préférerai qu'elle ne tombe pas en de mauvaises mains. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Oto no kuni et puis les gens d'ici n'aiment pas trop ce type d'armes.

-Je vois. Vendu, laissez-moi le temps de récupérer l'argent.

Je sortis sans laisser l'opportunité au commerçant de rajouter quoique ce soit. J'avisai Fuka assis sous le porche de la boutique et j'invoquai Shizu. Une magnifique chatte blanche et dorée apparut dans un pouf de fumée blanche.

-Atkisane sama.

-Bonjour Shizu, j'ai besoin de ton sceau.

Je détachais son collier de soie verte libérant la quasi-totalité de mon argent.

-Merci Shizu. Tu voudrais m'attendre ici s'il te plait ? Fuka va trouver Kakashi et rassure-le, mais pas un mot pour de ce qui vient de se passer.

-A tes ordres Atki chan !

Fuka disparut, je grattais les oreilles de Shizu une minute avant de retourner dans la boutique les mains pleines de ryos.

-80 000 comme convenu.

-Ce garçon a bien de la chance d'avoir une amie telle que vous. Vous devez tenir à lui.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point.

Je rendis son sourire au vieil homme tout en patientant le temps qu'il emballe ma trouvaille. Je pris un air entendu pour le pousser à la confidence.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais comment ce porte le marché des armes dans le coin ?

-Oh vous savez ici les shinobis apprécient les armes blanches plutôt petites comme les kunaïs et shurikens, les aiguilles aussi ont un certain succès.

-Et les katanas, épées ?

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir tout en me tendant mon acquisition.

-C'est plus difficile. Ce n'est pas dans la culture de nos clans de manier ce genre de pièces. Cependant les temps changent.

-Ils changent ?

-Oui je ne devrai pas en parler mais il se passe des choses, ça bouge.

Je me penchai et lui offrit mon sourire le plus angélique.

-Et si un jeune homme brun serait passé par chez vous récemment vous me le dirait ?

-Je vous répondrai qu'un nukenin de la feuille est venu à la boutique il y a une dizaine de jour pour essayer des sabres.

-Je vois.

-Vous aurez des chances de le trouver au nord vers les rizières de Renji.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir proposé ceci alors ?

Je désignai le paquet du regard, le commerçant me sourit tristement.

-Ce garçon ne devrait jamais avoir ce genre de chose entre les mains, il est suffisamment noir.

-Je vous remercie.

Je pris mon paquet et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Attendez Mademoiselle ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jolie petite comme vous, soyez prudente.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, merci beaucoup.

-Merci à vous et bonne chance.

Je saluai une dernière fois le vieil homme et sortis retrouver Shizu.

-Tu vas garder ce paquet pour moi ma jolie.

-A votre service Atkisane sama.

Je scellai le paquet sur le collier de soie de Shizu puis envoyai cette dernière nous attendre dans notre maison à Konoha avant d'invoquer à nouveau Fuka.

-Que puis-je pour toi Atki ?

-As-tu trouvé Kakashi ?

-Oui il t'attend à la sortie du village où l'équipe doit se regrouper.

-Bien.

Je pris Fuka dans mes bras et repartis dans la direction opposée.

_Et que vas-tu faire maintenant Atki ?_

A quel propos ?

_Tu le sais très bien._

Je vais dire la vérité, ce que j'ai appris.

_Je parlais de l'épée._

Je vais attendre de trouver l'Uchiwa, pour le moment elle est dans un lieu plus sûr qu'ici. Je n'avais pas envie de courir le risque de me faire arrêter par des gardes avec un tel objet en ma possession.

_Je vois que mon enseignement a su porter ses fruits. Je suis fier de toi gamine._

Merci Nibi sama.

Je sortis sans encombre du village et trouvai mon mari seul au même endroit que plus tôt.

-Je t'attendais.

-Je suis là.

Je me pelotonnais contre son torse tout en mettant fin à la technique de métamorphose. C'est l'endroit que je ne voudrais jamais quitter, le mien, le seul et mon époux embrassa mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Je souris contre son torse. Vivement qu'on retrouve ce foutu Uchiwa et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, à la maison. La maison… Une chose inédite.

-Allons retrouver les gosses, ils sont partis devant au campement.

-Je suis la dernière ?

-On dirait bien…

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plutôt, dépêchons-nous !

J'entrainai mon mari hilare à ma suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov Naruto

-Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait préparer un truc à dîner ? Mon estomac aimerait bien une bonne portion de ramen !

Sakura me lança un coup d'œil moqueur.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ton appétit c'est affligeant !

Je lui fis mon sourire Uzumaki, toutes dents dehors et cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle me sourit en retour.

-Par quoi commençons-nous Saku chan ?

Je tentai mon air idiot pour la dérider un peu. Elle n'a que très peu parlé depuis ce matin, c'est certain que la situation est difficile. Je suis convaincu qu'elle le regrette, je dois l'aider, lui faire comprendre que c'est pardonné. Nous devons aller de l'avant et penser à Sasuke, c'est l'objectif maintenant et hors de question de se disperser avec une lutte en interne dans l'équipe.

-Va chercher de l'eau au ruisseau, je m'occupe du feu.

-Oui chef !

Je partis vers l'ouest où coule un peu d'eau entre des rochers et remplis la marmite d'Atkisane tout en me demandant ce qui prenait tant de temps aux Hatake pour revenir au camp de base. Sakura attisa le petit feu de bois et je posai la marmite bien droite au dessus.

-Et maintenant ?

-Quoi maintenant ?

-Ah non Sakura chan on ne dit pas quoi mais comment !

Je lui refis mon beau sourire et la demoiselle Haruno rougie.

-Très bien, comment Naruto ? Veux-tu bien me faire part du fond de ta pensée ?

-Je parlais de notre dîner Sakura chan, que fait-on par la suite ?

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses m'offrit son plus beau sourire et mon cœur se gonfla.

-Voyons, nous allons attendre l'ébullition puis nous ajouterons les ramen et… Tout ce qui se trouve dans ce sac de provisions.

-As-tu déjà préparé des ramen au miso saku chan ?

-Bien entendu ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil peu amène et croisa les bras fièrement tout en me tirant la langue. Je n'argumentai pas davantage et partis faire un tour de repérage afin de voir si Kakashi sensei et Atki chan seraient dans les parages.

Je revins rapidement bredouille au campement pour trouver une Sakura dubitative face à la marmite de ma cousine.

-Un coup de main ?

-Je me demande si on ne devrait pas ajouter des choses au bouillon avant d'y plonger les ramens. J'ai peur de faire des pâtes bouillies sinon.

-Tu as déjà fait des ramens c'est ça ?

Sakura me lança un regard méfiant avant de s'esclaffer.

-Non. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on cuisine ce truc !

-Hey ! Respecte les ramens !

-Elles aussi sont tes amies ?

Je rejoins son hilarité affirmant haut et fort que les ramens sont un art sacré et qu'il serait un sacrilège de gâcher une telle nourriture.

-Très bien Naruto, alors et si on y mettait de la pâte de miso ? Deux cuillères ? Trois ?

J'avisais le stock plus que conséquent de ma cousine et en ressorti un tube à moitié vide.

-Mettons le tout ! Elle en a emporté une bonne dose.

Sakura vida la mixture dans l'eau fumante, j'y rajoutai des aubergines coupées en cube, la recette fétiche de Kakashi sensei, Sakura broya deux têtes d'ail et nous remuons le tout.

-Comme des chefs !

Je répondis au sourire joyeux de Sakura, ravi de la voir ainsi plutôt que morose et triste. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

-Naruto, Je t'ai fais promettre l'impossible.

-Sakura…

-Non, écoute-moi s'il te plait. J'ai été idiote, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes et je ne peux qu'en avoir des regrets aujourd'hui.

-Sakura…

-Laisse-moi finir Naruto.

Je n'argumentai pas davantage, plongée dans la contemplation du magnifique visage de Sakura, une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

-Je te présente mes excuses pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers ta cousine mais si je veux te parler ce n'est pas pour cela. Pas uniquement. Ce que je voudrais surtout que tu comprennes… C'est que je voudrai que tu oublies cette idiotie. Ta promesse. Tu n'as rien à me prouver Naruto, je connais ta valeur, ton engagement pour le village, ton grand cœur. Laisse-le partir. Sasuke est perdu dans les ténèbres et à trop vouloir t'obstiner à le ramener parmi nous tu risques de t'y perdre Naruto... Et ça je ne le supporterai pas.

J'étudiai plus attentivement sa mine décidée. Ses grands yeux verts emprisonnèrent les miens, envoutés par son regard de jade. J'essuyai les fines traces d'eau qui striaient ses joues délicates et elle resserra sa prise sur ma main à m'en broyer les os.

-Naruto, je t'en supplie…

-Tu ne peux pas me demander cela alors que nous sommes au plus près de notre objectif. Nous y arriverons Sakura, je te le promets…

-NON !

Sakura se jeta contre moi et je l'enlaçai. Sakura, dans mes bras… Mais Sakura qui pleure, pour un autre. Je sentis ses larmes rouler contre la peau nue de mon cou, le cœur en bandoulière.

-Naruto… Je t'en prie Naruto, je ne supporterai pas l'idée de te perdre. Et puis maintenant tu as une famille qui t'aime et tient à toi… Des amis sur qui tu pourras toujours compter... Tu n'es plus seul Naruto. Alors le laisse-le partir. Il a fait son choix comme j'ai fais le mien. C'est terminé.

J'éloignai son corps du mien et détaillai ses yeux rougis, même quand elle pleure elle reste la plus belle, Sasuke l'a brisé.

-Nous allons tout tenter pour le ramener à Konoha…

-Naruto…

-Non Sakura. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour y arriver et si nous échouons alors je le laisserai suivre sa voix. Je devrai accepter l'idée que le Sasuke que nous avons connu n'existe plus.

Sakura fondit en larmes alors je décidai de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Allez ma jolie fleur on a un dîner à supervisé tu t'en souviens ?

Elle m'offrit un sourire triste et me pinça la joue alors que je posais en mode sourire Uzumaki.

-Vilain garnement !


	26. Chapter 26

**Kakashi se marie**

**Plan de sauvetage **

Pov Kakashi

-C'est… spécial. Oui spécial mais pas désagréable ! Un peu trop épicé peut-être…

Je tentai de rester sérieux mais ma femme ne fit rien pour m'aider. Voir sa mine gênée, ses joues rouges et les larmes envahir ses beaux yeux verts fût le coup de grâce. Je rendis les armes et m'écroulai hilare sur le sol.

-Vous pensiez à quoi les jeunes !

Atkisane me donna un bon coup bien placé avant de réclamer de l'eau à grand renfort de cris.

-Naruto… Sakura, c'est la dernière fois que vous approchez de cette marmite !

Mon rire s'amplifia devant l'air dépité de mes élèves. Les petits malins ont voulu préparer le dîner, en somme une attention louable, jusqu'à ce que nous y goûtions. Qu'il manque du sel, passe, que les aubergines ne soient pas épluchées, c'est un peu plus étrange, mais que le bouillon brûle le palais à tel point que la louche pourrait se dissoudre dans le miso c'est une autre chose.

Naruto tendit un quart à sa cousine et me fit un sourire d'excuse.

-On a voulu bien faire, on s'est dit que…

-C'est très bien, c'était une bonne initiative mais assurez-vous de maîtriser la recette la prochaine fois !

Sakura releva la tête, pensive.

-Je rate tout c'est ça.

Ma femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Mais non, je vais vous apprendre, je vous donnerai des cours de cuisine, obligatoires quand nous serons de retour chez nous. Cela vaut pour toi aussi Kakashi.

Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge.

-Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin alors que j'ai épousé la meilleure cuisinière du tout Konoha ?

Son regard émeraude se fit menaçant et je ne cherchai pas à argumenter.

-Hors de question de te voir te goinfrer de cochonneries quand je ne serai pas là ! Et ne cherche pas le bâton pour te faire battre !

Les mômes rirent sous cape et j'éludai vers un sujet plus délicat.

-Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde a bien rit de son sensei remettons nous au travail. Je voudrai que nous fassions un point sur les informations recueillies. D'après le rapport de l'escouade anbu il semblerait qu'Orochimaru ai plusieurs planques dans la région. Cependant nous n'avons pas la moindre piste sérieuse. Les aubergistes sont assez frileux au village, il faudra explorer d'autres coins demain. Sakura ?

-J'ai entendu une rumeur concernant plusieurs cachettes, Orochimaru sera très difficile à localiser, il ne fait confiance à personne et change régulièrement de cachette. Je n'ai rien appris sur Sasuke mais ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils doivent être ensemble.

-Entendu. Atki, tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Mon épouse se tortilla les doigts, signe de nervosité chez elle, j'attrapai sa main pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal et je la sentis se tendre.

-Je crois savoir où se trouve Sasuke.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Naruto se leva d'un bond et Sakura contempla mon épouse comme s'il lui poussait un troisième œil. Je restai sur mes gardes et elle poursuivit.

-J'ai rencontré un marchand d'armes et il m'a confié avoir vu passer par sa boutique un nukenin de Konoha, d'après sa description et le fait qu'il soit à la recherche d'un sabre je pense qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Il m'a indiqué les rizières d'un dénommé Renji, ce serait là-bas qu'il se cacherait.

-Il nous faut y aller sur le champ !

Naruto fit mine de partir mais je le retins au vol.

-Stop ! Si Atkisane a raison il nous faut un plan, nous devons être préparés et pas débarquer dans la précipitation…

-Mais il s'agit de Sasuke ! Je ne le laisserais pas entre les griffes de ce serpent !

-Justement ! Il s'agit d'un sannin, élève du sandaime ! Ce n'est pas le genre de combat que l'on gagne dans l'imprécision !

-Mais nous avons Atki qui est aussi l'élève d'un kage !

-Je ne permettrais à personne d'utiliser ma femme comme une arme de guerre.

-Sa suffit tous les deux !

Je sentis une main douce mais ferme se poser sur mon bras, mon épouse nous sépara la mine sévère. Naruto se rassit dans un soupir et je l'imitai sous le regard intimidant d'Atki.

-Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances Atkisane chan ?

Nous nous tournions de concert vers une Sakura bien trop calme.

-Oui Sakura. Et tu peux m'appeler Atkisane, juste Atkisane ou Atki si tu préfères. Le vieil homme m'a confié des choses sur Otogakure no sato. Il m'a bien dit que les choses changent, la région est en mouvement et la source de tout ça se situe près de ces rizières.

Je repris plus doucement à l'intention de mon épouse.

-Penses-tu qu'il soit digne de confiance ? On ne peut pas accorder beaucoup de crédit aux gens d'ici…

Ses grands yeux forêts s'écarquillèrent.

-Il ne me mentait pas. Je le sais.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas il nous faut un plan. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'approcher les rizières discrètement pour commencer.

Ma femme attira mon attention.

-Je connais le pays, je suis d'ici. D'après ce que j'ai compris ce serait plus vers le nord. J'ai eu l'occasion d'y accompagner mon père quelquefois. Je reconnaitrais les chemins.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Atki a raison Kakashi sensei. C'est notre meilleure option pour se la jouer discret.

Naruto tapa dans la paume de sa cousine, si ces deux là se liguent contre moi je suis foutu.

-Et toi Sakura, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je suis de l'avis d'Atkisane et Naruto. Votre épouse vient d'Oto, elle seule peut nous conduire vers Sasuke surtout si elle fait si bien parler les gens du coin.

-Et par la suite. Sasuke ne se laissera pas gentiment ramener à Konoha et Orochimaru va certainement tout tenter pour le garder près de lui. Il nous faut envisager l'idée de le tuer tout en sachant que même le sandaime a échoué. Nous pourrions être blessés voir pire.

Un frisson me parcourra l'échine alors que s'imposait dans ma tête la vision macabre de ma femme gisant dans mes bras. Jamais, jamais. JAMAIS. Une pression sur mon bras me tira de mes réflexions. Je répondis à son sourire. Je t'aime à la folie et je ne le permettrai pas.

-Un problème encore plus grave se pose. Atki et Naruto seraient des prises bien trop précieuses pour Orochimaru. C'était une erreur de venir ici.

-Kakashi sensei c'est un ordre de maître Hokage !

-Ce sont des jinchûriki Sakura !

Ma femme renifla de dédain.

-J'ai acquis une parfaite connexion avec mon biju. Nous formons un duo, ce serpent ne pourra jamais distinguer Nibi si je n'ai pas recours à son chakra. Il n'en saura rien.

-C'est trop dangereux !

-Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je suis une kunoichi c'est mon travail et je sais ce que je fais !

-Parfait !

-Kakashi…

Je me tournais vers mes élèves.

-Il faut s'attendre à tout. Nous partirons demain matin à l'aurore. Nous resterons sur nos gardes. Naruto pas question d'avoir recours à Kyûbi comme toi ma chérie. Les démons ne serviront qu'en cas de situation désespérée est-ce clair ? Je m'attends davantage à m'appuyer sur ton multiclonage et toi sur ton fûton. Sakura, je compte sur ta force monstrueuse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas _sensei_. Nous serons prêts.

Naruto ricana au suffixe employé par sa cousine et je déclarai l'heure du coucher. Les gamins ne se firent pas prier et je suivis mon épouse dans notre tente.

-C'est de la folie.

Ma femme rit doucement avant de venir se blottir contre moi sur le fûton. Je retirai mon masque.

-Nous y arriverons.

-J'ai peur pour toi.

-Il ne faut pas. Je suis forte tu sais.

Je soupirai tout en raffermissant ma prise sur ses épaules.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ce fût au tour de ma femme de soupirer.

-C'est pareil pour moi, j'ai peur pour toi…

-Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ?

-Tu portes toute cette responsabilité… Et Naruto, c'est mon cousin, si jamais on osait lui faire du mal même Sakura, elle ne va pas bien, la situation est difficile pour tout le monde. Même ce garçon ne doit pas aller bien, on n'abandonne pas sa vie comme cela, il doit se passer des choses dans sa tête…

-Après le massacre de sa famille…

-Je peux entendre ça… Je peux même le comprendre.

Je l'embrassai pour chasser ses pensées et la faire sourire.

-Ce sera difficile demain, tu vas revoir des choses, tes souvenirs de ta vie d'avant…

-Arrête de t'en faire pour moi, je t'ai maintenant et c'est le principal. Je t'aime.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien ?

Je sentis dans le noir son sourire avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Non, je t'en fais la promesse. Nous rentrerons tous les cinq à Konoha quoiqu'il puisse se passer.


End file.
